Mad Season
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Henley and Isaac were the best of friends growing up until she became a part of the popular crowd, now all they do is argue. But when weird things start happening to her who will be by her side in the end? • Slight AU • Season One • IsaacxOC
1. I Don't (Do) Need You

_**Chapter One - I Don't (Do) Need You**_

_"Hey!" Henley exclaimed, as she walked into the small abandoned cabin that had quickly became their clubhouse through the years._

_Henley, along with her best friend Isaac Lahey and another friend Matt Daehler came across it years ago in the woods and claimed it as their own. The three friends met their often, either to just hang out or if they needed a break from home._

_"Hey, Meddy." Isaac said back. Calling her the nickname he gave her years ago. Most people just called her 'Hen' for a nickname, but Isaac wanted to call her something different. The way he saw it, they had a special friendship, so she should have a special name._

_"Where's Matty?" Henley asked, as she walked over toward the small cot he was laid back on reading a comic book._

_Isaac shrugged as he went back to the book in his hand. He wasn't all that surprised when she laid out beside him and laid her head on his chest. The two had always had a touchy friendship, which he had no problem with. It made things confusing at times since he had a huge crush on her, but he just reminded himself that this meant nothing. She was just his friend._

_"Is it just me or has Matt been acting weird lately?" Henley questioned. "Last week he was supposed to show up at your house, right? You two were suppose to trade comics, but he never showed and since then he barely talks to us or even looks at us, and that's if he even shows up at school. He's been missing a lot of days too."_

_"Maybe he's sick?" Isaac guessed, as he held the comic book over his head to read it better while she laid on his chest._

_"Maybe." Henley mumbled. "Are you sure nothing happened between you two? I know you were a little mad at him after he kissed me on the lips recently."_

_Isaac lowered the comic book to look down at her, as he said,"If I remember correctly you were mad too. You said he freaked you out. All I did was tell him not to touch you again."_

_"I know, but, maybe we were too harsh on him." Henley said. She was starting to wonder if maybe she had over reacted._

_"Meddy, you said he asked for a birthday kiss and you told him no. Then as you were leaving he grabbed you and kissed you."_

_"It wasn't so much a grab, more like he leaned in as I was leaving his house. Kind of a good bye kiss thing."_

_"Either way. You said no and he didn't listen and it freaked you out." Isaac pointed out. "And I took care of it."_

_"Maybe he thinks we're still mad at him and that is why he is avoiding us lately." Henley suggested._

_"When I invited him over last week he sounded fine." Isaac said, as he lifted the comic book up again and began to read it. "Like I said, maybe he is sick or something."_

_"Maybe. It just sucks losing friends." Henley said with a sigh._

_Isaac wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him, as he said,"You always got me, Meddy."_

_Henley smiled as she raised her head to look at him, seeing that he was looking back at her, causing her heart to flip-flop. "Promise?" She questioned._

_"Of course." Isaac said with a nod._

_"No, you have to say it!" Henley stated, as she lightly tickled his side, causing him to chuckle._

_"Okay, okay." Isaac called out, as he lifted his hands in surrender. "I, Isaac Lahey, promises to be Henley Mercer's best friend for life."_

_"That's better." Henley said with a smile._

_"Come here, little Meadow." Isaac said, as he pulled her toward him, wanting her to rest her head on his chest as he began to read the comic book again._

With a frown on her face, Henley slowly began to wake up, ending the dream she was having. She had dreams of her former friend Isaac often, which always left her in a bad mood.

As close as the two use to be, it was hard to believe just two years later they would drift apart. Although drift was a nice word for it. Truth was he pushed her out of his life, completely breaking her heart. She still remembered the day, it was a day she would never forget. Word quickly made its way around town that Camden had died in combat.

She knew Isaac would be devastating; she was as well. She always viewed the older Lahey as a brother. She rushed to Isaac, but instead of accepting her comfort, he snapped at her. Telling her he didn't need her, that he never needed her. The two barely talked since then and if they did, it wasn't pleasant.

Feeling someone staring at her, Henley finally opened her eyes and groaned when she saw her little brother, Logan, leaned against her bed and staring at her.

"What are you doing, weirdo?" Henley questioned, as she yawned and stretched.

"Your breath stinks." Logan stated. At age seven, he was as honest and as blunt as they came.

"Then get out of my face, nerd." Henley said back, as he laid a hand on his chest and lightly pushed him back.

"You were drinking again, weren't you?" Logan asked. He was also very observant.

Henley let out a groan to answer, as she sat up in bed and ran a hand through her brown hair. He was right, she did have too much to drink the night before.

After her best friend Lydia Martin dumped her boyfriend Jackson Whittemore; she and Jackson spent the rest of the night drinking together in a dark corner while he complained about Lydia.

It was something that happened at least every few months. They would break up, then they would take turns venting about it to her. She would tell them how perfect they are for each other, then within a few days they were back together. It was an endless cycle and sometimes it was very draining.

"So how much is it going to cost this time?" Henley questioned her brother. Knowing he was going to blackmail her to keep her secret. It was another endless cycle in her life.

"There's a new video game coming out today." Logan said, getting excited. "If you take me to the mall and buy it, I won't tell mom or dad."

"I'll take you this afternoon." Henley promised, as she laid her arm over her eyes, just wanting a few more minutes of sleep.

"It's already afternoon." Logan pointed out, as he nodded his head toward the alarm clock by the bed.

"Shit!" Henley called out, as she removed her arm and saw how late it was. She was supposed to meet Lydia for breakfast while she took her turn to rant about Jackson for several hours.

"Cussing is going to cost you another game." Logan pointed out.

Henley shot him a look, as she said,"How about I buy you lunch and we call it even?"

"Sounds good." Logan said with a nod. "Now get up! I want to get the game now! If I don't get it soon I won't have time to play it much before school tomorrow."

"You are so dramatic." Henley said, as she rolled her eyes. "You're going to have plenty of time before tomorrow."

"But, still, I want to go now!" Logan called out.

"And we will! Just give me a second!" Henley said, as she crawled out of bed. Hearing her cell phone go off with a new text message, she picked it up, seeing that it was from Lydia.

"I need to text Lydia back. From the looks of it she has been texting me all morning." Henley added.

"I know, but I texted her back for you." Logan said with a grin.

As if on cue, Henley came across the text he sent to her friend, and read out loud,"_Can't talk. Hanging out with my awesome little brother today_." She raised her head to look at him, as she let out a chuckle. "You are such a weirdo."

Logan did a funny little dance, as she grabbed a pillow from her bed and threw it at him. He quickly dodged it then walked out of the room with a laugh.

Henley shook her head with a laugh, as she heard him running down the hallway singing at the top of his lungs about getting a new game. She texted Lydia back, apologizing for not answering sooner, then told her she was taking her brother to the mall and asked her if she wanted to meet up later.

As she waited for an answer, she quickly took a shower and changed into a camel and red strip sweater and red jeans, then made her way downstairs. Both of her parents were already at work, which was fine with her. She was still a little hungover and didn't want to answer many questions.

She yelled out for Logan, telling him it was time to go, then the two made their way toward her car to go to the mall. She cranked the car, then smiled when Logan held out a bottle of water toward her and a bottle of aspirins, knowing she would need both.

She popped two pills into her mouth then took a big swallow of water. She shot him a wink, as she said,"Thanks, Bro-Lo, I think I'll keep you after all."

_- {o0o} -_

Several minutes later, the Mercer siblings were walking through the mall. She ended up buying him lunch and two video games since one was on sale, now the two were walking around, trying to figure out which store to go into next.

Every store she pointed out he turned down, which she wasn't all that surprised by since it was clothing stores, but she figured if she was at the mall she might as well shop too.

"Okay, fine! If you're going to turn down all my suggestions, then what should we do?" Henley questioned, as she and Logan walked around the mall. They were basically walking in circles while he tried to figure out where they should go next.

"Hey, didn't mom say you needed new shoes?" She questioned.

"There's nothing wrong with my shoes." Logan commented, as he glanced down to look at his shoes. Other than being a little dirty, they looked fine to him. He didn't care about how he looked or was into labels like his big sister, and she only started caring about that stuff when she started hanging out with the popular crowd.

As she tried to argue about how dirty they were, he lifted his head, a huge grin appearing on his face, as he called out,"Hey, look, there's Isaac!"

Seeing where he was pointing at, she let out a small groan when she saw Isaac walking in their direction. Thankfully he had not seen them yet, meaning she still had a chance to avoid him or at least she would have if Logan didn't grab her hand and began to lead her over toward her former friend.

"Oh, God, someone shoot me now." Henley quietly moaned. Her head was already pounding from all the drinking last night, she wasn't in the mood to go around with Isaac.

"Isaac!" Logan called out, as he raced over to the teen. Logan always looked up to Isaac, seeing him as a brother figure and could never understand why he never came around anymore.

All he knew was Isaac was over at their house constantly, then one day his sister began to hang out with that red head Lydia and her lame boyfriend, then Isaac never came around anymore.

"What's up, Wolverine?" Isaac said back with a smile, using the old nickname he would always call him since Wolverine's real name was Logan. He held out his hand, letting Logan slap it, then shook it, as he acted like it hurt him, causing the younger boy to laugh out loud.

Sensing someone walking toward them, he lifted his head, seeing Henley standing behind her brother now, causing his smile to fade. It was always hard seeing her, the two use to be so close and at one time he even thought he loved her, but then he just reminded himself that she left him. She started a new life and dropped him for her new friends.

He gave her a small nod, as he quietly said,"Henley."

"Isaac." She mumbled back, before turning her head. Anytime he looked at her with those sad blue eyes she wanted to hug him until she remembered that he was the one that said he didn't need her. He pushed her out of his life and broke her heart.

"Hey, Isaac, look what I got!" Logan said excitedly, as he pulled out his new video games.

"That's cool. I heard that game was fun." Isaac stated, as he pointed to one of the games.

"That's what I heard too." Logan said. "You should come by today and we can play it."

"Uh, I... I dunno if that is a good idea, buddy." Isaac said, as his eyes flickered over to Henley.

"Why?" Logan asked confused. "You use to come by all the time, but I never see you anymore. Henley says high school is harder than my school and that is why you never have time."

Isaac looked over at his former friend in surprise. He always wondered what she told her family when he stopped coming around. He just assumed it was something bad, something that put all the blame on him.

"Is that what it is? Is school hard?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah, yeah that's it." Isaac lied.

"My teachers say I'm pretty smart for my age, maybe I can help and then we can play some games." Logan offered.

"Hey, Logan, there's another video store." Henley said out, getting her brother's attention. "Why don't you go see what games they have on sale and I might buy you another one."

"Cool!" Logan called out, before he rushed over to the store she pointed out, leaving his sister and Isaac alone.

"Look, I know you don't '_need_' anyone, but you could at least come play a game or two with him one day." Henley said, as she folded her arms across her chest and shot him a look. "For some crazy reason, he thinks you are awesome and he still cares about you."

"Well I wasn't sure if I was still welcomed or not." Isaac pointed out. "I figured you turned your whole family against me. I didn't know you told him school was too hard and that is why I never come around."

"I couldn't tell him the truth." Henley said. "I couldn't tell him that the guy he looked up to like a brother is a giant dick."

"That's your truth, Henley. But that's not _the_ truth." Isaac snapped. "Just cause everyone else at school kisses your ass now and believes every little word out of your mouth, doesn't make it the truth."

"You know it's funny how you always try to shift the blame to me when I didn't do this, Isaac. You did this!" Henley hissed out.

"So now you're lying and rewriting history." Isaac stated with a scoff.

Henley opened her mouth to yell at him, but before she could, she heard someone call out her name. She turned her head to see that it was Jackson with Lydia in tow.

"Is there a problem over here?" Jackson questioned, as he glanced over at Isaac.

"No problem at all." Isaac said, as he held up his hands in surrender. "I wouldn't dream of messing with the queen bee."

Without another word, he turned and walked away from the group. He had only went to the mall to grab something for school, the last thing he wanted to do was get into with Henley or her popular friends.

"What was that about?" Lydia questioned, as she looked over at her best friend.

"Nothing." Henley said with a sigh. She lowered her eyebrows in confusion when she noticed Lydia was holding on to Jackson's arm. She shot her a look, as if asking what was going on.

"Here, hold this." Lydia spoke up and said, as she handed her purse and shopping bags to Jackson. She grabbed Henley's arm, as she stated,"We're going to the ladies room."

"Oh, no, wait." Henley said, knowing she couldn't leave her brother alone in a store. She called out his name, getting his attention and waving him over to them.

"What is it?" Logan asked. He glanced around, noticing someone was missing, and asked,"Hey, where did Isaac go?"

"Probably to dig some graves." Jackson said with a chuckle.

"I think digging graves is cool!" Logan stated, as he shot Jackson a mean look. He wasn't stupid, he knew the older boy was making fun of his friend.

"Hey, stay with Jackson for a minute, okay?" Henley said out to her brother.

"What? No!" Logan called out. "I want to hang out with Isaac, not Hackson."

"It's Jackson, dude." He pointed out.

"You're a hack, so I call you Hackson." Logan said, as he shot him another look.

"Your brother is really funny, Hen." Jackson said sarcastically.

"Just stay with Jackson, okay?" Henley said out again, as Lydia began to pull her away.

"But I don't want to." Logan whined. "I want to find Isaac."

"Logan, please! I'll be right back!" Henley yelled out.

As soon as the two girls walked into the rest room, they headed for the mirror to check their hair and make up. Wanting to make sure nothing was out of place and they both looked flawless.

"So I guess we can cancel your Jackson bashing session today." Henley stated, as she glanced over at Lydia; who was reapplying her lipstick.

"Yep." Lydia answered with a pop, as she pressed her lips together. "You set him straight last night and he was at my door this morning with an apology and a coffee."

"I should really start charging you two for these therapy sessions." Henley joked.

"Maybe you'll follow in your mom's footsteps and be a psychiatrist." Lydia stated. "Although hopefully you won't have to work with the crazies like she does." Her mother had been working at Eichen house for the last several years.

"I don't see how she can work there. I've heard nothing but horrible things about that place." Henley said. Truth was she admired her mother for working there and trying to help the people with their problems, but she knew being creeped out by the place was what she was supposed to say.

She always felt like she was playing a part when she was around her popular friends. Liking the things they liked, saying the things she knew they would approve of. She had to act a certain way or feared she would be dropped by another friend.

After losing Isaac, Lydia and her friends were the only ones who seemed like they wanted to be around her, and the bitchier she acted the more they liked her.

"So what was going on with you and the grave digger?" Lydia questioned, as she looked over at her brunette friend in the mirror.

"Ugh, you can blame Logan on that." Henley said, as she rolled her eyes. "He saw him and just had to talk to him."

"He's a little creepy." Lydia said, as she checked herself in the mirror again. "I mean, not only does he mess with dead bodies all day-"

"Technically he doesn't mess with the bodies, just digs the graves." Henley interrupted. Like her brother, she actually thought that was cool too, but would never speak that thought out loud. No one knew about how she would end up at the cemetery some night after a night of partying. For some reason she felt comforted there. It felt safe.

"Well, whatever, it's still gross. But I've also caught him just sitting in class staring at you." Lydia added.

"Like you said, he's creepy." Henley softly said, which was a complete lie. The two might not be friends anymore, but she knew he was never creepy.

"I don't see how you were ever friends with him." Lydia said. "You two are nothing alike."

Henley flashed her a smile, making her think she agreed with her, but she didn't. She and Isaac were a lot alike or at least they use to be. After she started hanging out with Lydia, she still tried to keep Isaac in her life, but he was the one who tossed her out of his.

She gave Lydia a shrug, as she chuckled and said,"Temporary insanity."

"Well, thank God you came back to your senses." Lydia said, as she laughed back. She gave Henley a hug, as she added,"Besides I would be lost without my bestie."

"Same here, Lyd." Henley said back, as she hugged her.

Once they were done, the two girls walked out of the rest room and glanced around for Jackson and Logan. They saw Jackson standing off to the side, texing on his phone, but no sign of Logan.

"Hey, where's Logan?" Henley asked, as she approached Jackson.

"He's right..." Jackson began to say, as he turned to look beside here, where he told Logan to stand. "Well, he was right here."

"What do you mean he was?" Henley asked. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know." Jackson said, as he began to look around, trying to spot the younger boy.

"Damn it, Jackson!" Henley snapped, as she breezed past him. She called out her brother's name a few times, not caring that people were staring at her like she was crazy. Her little brother was missing and she had to find him.

Hearing her shout out her brother's name again, Isaac; who had just exited a sports store, began to walk over toward her. He knew he shouldn't care, but he couldn't stop himself from calling out her name.

Henley turned her head, seeing that it was Isaac that called out for her. Without even thinking about it, she ran over to him, grabbing on to his hands to steady herself. "Isaac, please tell me you have seen Logan."

"No, why, what happened?" Isaac asked with a concern look.

"God, I'm so stupid." Henley mumbled, as she ran a hand through her hair. She felt tears fill her eyes, as she added,"I left him alone with Jackson for a few minutes to go to the bathroom with Lydia and when I came out he was gone." She blew out a breath before saying,"I didn't mean for this to happen. I got to find him, Isaac."

"I know, I know you didn't." He softly said, finding himself doing something he hasn't done in years... comfort her. Without thinking about it, he did something else he hasn't done in years, he laid a hand on the small of her back, as he added,"Come on, we'll find him."

Logan might annoy her from time to time like any other little brother, but Isaac knew how much she loved him. If something happened to him she would never forgive herself.

Henley latched on to his arm, as the two glanced around in a few stores, then made their way back over toward Lydia and Jackson; who had been looking in some of the other stores on the other side of the building, but so far no one had seen the younger boy.

Henley was seconds from calling the cops, when she heard her little brother call out her name. She turned around and breathed out a sigh of relief when she saw him running toward her.

She dropped down to her knees and threw open her arms as he ran toward her. She hugged him tight, then pulled back to ask,"Where did you go? Why didn't you stay with Jackson?"

Logan glanced over, seeing Isaac standing there, then said,"I wanted to find you, but I didn't know where you went." He turned his attention back to his sister, as he added,"Then I saw these cool red eyes."

"Red eyes?" Henley asked confused.

"Yeah, they were bright red, like a laser." Logan answered. "I followed them outside. I wanted to know what it was and where I could get some like it, but then this man stopped me."

"What man?" Henley questioned, wondering if she should still call the cops or at least tell their father once they made it home. He was the sheriff in the next town. If there was a man out trying to kidnap kids, that was definitely something that should be reported. "Did the man hurt you? Did he try to take you? Anything?"

"No, he was nice. Well, he looked tough and was dressed in black, but he was nice. He told me to stay away from the red eyes and go back inside. He said it was just a wild animal that got loose, but he'll take care of it." Logan explained. "But, what kind of animal could have red eyes? I've never seen one. Have you?"

Henley avoided his question as she blew out a breath, relieved he was okay and the man; whoever he was, seemed to be a good guy. She shook her head, as she said,"What were you thinking, Logan? You know what dad says about going off on your own or talking to strangers."

"I know, but..." Logan began to say, as he looked over at Isaac. All he wanted to do was spend some time with him.

Henley turned her head to look at Isaac the way her brother was, then turned back to look at Logan, as she quietly said,"Look, what if we had ice cream with Isaac? Will you promise not to take off ever again?"

"I promise." Logan said excitedly, as he rushed past his sister to run over to Isaac to ask him if he'll eat ice cream with them.

Henley stood up with a sigh. The last thing she wanted to do was have ice cream with him, but if it kept Logan satisfied for a while it would be worth it. Maybe if the two boys hung out some, Logan would stop going on about it so much.

She turned to face her friends, as Lydia quietly said,"You're having ice cream with him?"

"It's for Logan." Henley said with a shrug.

"Okay, well call me later." Lydia said, as she gave her a hug. "And don't forget about the party tonight."

"I won't." Henley said. How could she forget about a party. There was at least one or, like this weekend, two every weekend.

Once Lydia and Jackson were gone, she turned to look at her brother and Isaac; who were in the middle of a conversation about video games. When Isaac looked over at her, she raised her eyebrows, silently asking him if he was joining them for ice cream.

He nodded his head, then began to walk with Logan, as the two walked past her and made their way toward the small ice cream parlor inside the mall. She and Isaac got a small cup of coffee ice cream, with chocolate syrup and oreo crumbs, just like when they were kids, and Logan got a cone of chocolate ice cream.

The three sat down at a table. Henley silently ate her ice cream, as Logan and Isaac talked back and forth. She couldn't help but smile when Isaac began to tell Logan some of his favorite comic book characters and told him he had some old comics packed up that he could borrow.

When they were done eating, Logan asked Henley for money, wanting to hit the arcade in the back to play a few games before they went home, leaving her and Isaac alone. The two sat in an uncomfortable silent, neither one knowing what to say.

"Well, thanks for having ice cream with him." Henley finally spoke up and said, as she stood up. "It meant a lot to him."

As she turned to walk away, Isaac stood up and reached out to grab her arm, bringing her to a stop, as he said,"You heard what he said earlier, right? About the red eyes."

"I heard." Henley said with a small nod, knowing where he was going with his comment, but she still hoped he wouldn't bring it up. It took years for her to push the memory out of her head. She let out a sigh, as she added,"I know what you're going to say-"

"That's exactly what you said once." He interrupted, bringing up exactly what she hoped he wouldn't. "You were only a year older than him when you got lost in the woods. You said you saw red eyes, yellow eyes and blue eyes."

Henley shook her head, as she said,"I was just imagining things."

"And what about the woman you saw turn into a wolf?" Isaac questioned.

"I was lost, scared and my mind was playing tricks on me." Henley explained. "It happens more than you think."

Isaac shook his head in disbelief, as he asked,"Is that what your parents told you to say or your psychiatrist?"

Henley shot him a look, hating that he was bringing up the time she had to see a psychiatrist after going on and on about the eyes and the wolf woman. He knew how much she hated that. It made her feel like she was crazy, just like her mother's patients at Eichen.

"And what about what Logan saw? How are you going to explain that away?" Isaac questioned, as he folded his arms over his chest.

"You heard him. The man told him it was a wild animal." Henley pointed out.

"With red eyes?" Isaac asked. He shook his head, taking a step closer to her, as he quietly said,"Come on, Henley, you know that means something."

"I'll tell Logan you had to go, but you should call him sometimes. You two should hang out more." Henley said, ignoring his comment. "And I think, you and me..." She began to say, as she gestured between herself and him. "We should just go back to ignoring each other."

"There goes Henley Mercer, walking away. What she does best." Isaac called out sarcastically, as he watched her turn and take a few steps.

Henley turned around to face him, taking a few more steps, as she threw out her arms and said,"It's not walking away when you were pushed, Isaac."

"What does that mean?" He asked confused.

"You know what it means." She answered, as she shot him a dirty look before turning around and walking toward the back of the building where Logan was. In her opinion there was nothing else that needed to be said between the two. He told her once he didn't need her and now she didn't need him.

_- {o0o} -_

_a/n - So as you can see I decided to start a new story. After finishing the collab I wanted something new to throw myself into, then after brainstorming with my bestie Sage Londyn, this story hit me. There are a few more stories I plan to work on as well, but I also have a lot of good things planned for this one too. Like my other stories, this one will kinda follow along with the show, but also doing my own thing. I will list this as slightly AU, I guess. I'll try to keep everyone in character, but I'll also be changing things to fit my storyline. If you're looking for a story exactly like the show this story is not for you, I'm sorry. But for the people who did read and give it a try, I thank you and I hope you enjoy. Happy reading! _

_PS - If you check my tumblr you can find a video I made for this story. You can also find anything related to this story on there. Just check my tags!_


	2. Faking Fabulous

_**Chapter Two - Faking Fabulous**_

The next morning, Henley snapped her eyes open as the alarm by her bed went off. She let out a groan and slapped it to shut it up. Thankfully she wasn't as hungover this morning as the day before. The '_party'_ the night before was more of a get together at Jackson's house.

The boys watched lacrosse videos, getting prepared for try outs later that week, while Henley and Lydia sat off to the side and gossiped while drinking a few mixed drinks.

At the end of the night, Danny made sure to get her home safe. He even stopped her from trying to go to Isaac's house after she walked out of Jackson's house.

She couldn't remember why she wanted to go to his house, she just remembered Danny tossing her on his shoulder and carrying her to the car.

She tossed her arm over her eyes, wanting to catch a few more minutes of sleep, until she heard her cell phone going off with a new text message. She blew out a breath, as she sat up in bed and reached out to grab the phone. She let out a yawn as she read the text message from Lydia, reminding her not to forget the skirt they decided on her wearing the night before.

She lowered her eyebrows in confusion. She never remembered them talking about what she was going to wear to school. She texted her back, telling her she didn't remember what was said and to remind her. Lydia texted back, calling her a crazy drunk, then reminded her of the outfit she was supposed to wear.

The two girls texted back and forth a few more minutes, then Henley tossed the phone on to her bed and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She grabbed the outfit Lydia told her about; a dark gray ruffle skirt, a white tank top and a gray cropped shrug. Apparently they also planned for her to wear a white coat and a colorful scarf.

After she was dressed for school, she walked into her bedroom to grab her bag and phone, then left the room to make her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen, smiling at her mom and ran her hand over her brother's shaved head.

"Morning, punk." Henley said to her little brother.

He moved his head away from her and shoved another spoon full of cereal into his mouth. "Morning, Henny." He mumbled back, as he chewed his food.

"Henley... Don't call your brother names." Her mother, Veronica, lectured her daughter.

"He doesn't care." Henley pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't care." Logan mumbled with a shrug, as he took another bite of his cereal.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Logan." Veronica said to her youngest. She shook her head, as she poured coffee in her travel mug, and said,"I swear you two. You were not raised like animals."

"Oink." Logan said with a laugh, his mouth filled with food.

"Moo." Henley added, laughing with him, as she hopped up to sit on the counter.

Veronica turned her head to look at her children as she blew out a breath. "Okay, you two, that is enough." She turned her attention to her daughter, as she added,"Get down, Henley, we have chairs for sitting."

"Fine." Henley said with a dramatic sigh, as she jumped down. She walked over to the table, sitting beside Logan. She reached out to grab a piece of his toast and took a bite, causing the younger boy to call out,"Hey! That was mine."

"Was yours." Henley joked, as she playfully stuck her tongue out of him.

He jerked the toast back out of her hand, taking a big bite of his own, before sitting it down on the plate. Henley chuckled at him, then turned to ask her mother,"Where's dad?"

"He already left for work." Veronica answered. She checked her watch, as she added,"Which is where I need to be heading. I need you to take your brother to school, but Mrs. Allen will pick him up this afternoon, okay?"

Henley nodded her head in understanding. It was something they did almost every school day. She would drop her brother off, then his best friend's mother; who also happened to be their next door neighbor, brought the boys to her house until Henley or one of their parents arrived home. Then Logan would walk across the yard to return home.

"Oh and dinner will be at eight." Her mother added. "Are you going to be joining us tonight or studying with Lydia again?"

The night before she told her parents she was studying with Lydia. It was always her go-to excuse to cover her partying.

"I should be here. Lacrosse practice starts this afternoon but after that I should be home." Henley said.

"Lacrosse?" Logan asked, as he looked up from his bowl of cereal. "Will Isaac be there?"

"I guess." Henley said with a shrug. "If he's trying out again, he will be there."

"Will you tell him I said good luck?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Henley lied, as she gave him a smile. "Now go grab your bag, we need to go." She added.

"It's been a long time since Isaac came around here." Veronica said to her daughter, once Logan was out of the room.

"He's been busy with school." Henley with a shrug, as she pulled apart the piece of toast she stole from Logan earlier.

"For the last two years?" Veronica questioned, as she shot her daughter a look, knowing there was more to the story.

"High school is tough." Henley said.

"Honey, did something happen with you and Isaac?" Veronica asked, as she walked over to the table, sitting down beside Henley.

"I thought you had to get to work." Henley mumbled, as she lowered her head.

Veronica reached out to lightly grab her chin, forcing her to look at her, as she said,"Nothing is more important than my daughter." She gave her a smile, as she added,"Talk to me, honey."

Henley took a deep breath as she looked at her mother. There were so many times she wanted to tell her mom what happened. Tell her the harsh words Isaac said to her and how it broke her heart, but something always stopped her.

She guessed it was cause deep down, she didn't want her family to hate him. Just cause they weren't friends anymore, she didn't want to turn her family against him. Regardless of how badly he hurt her, she couldn't do that to him.

She shook her head as she released the breath, then said,"Seriously, mom, it's nothing. We're just busy and sometimes... sometimes friends just drift apart."

"If that's true, that's unfortunate. You two use to be so close." Veronica gave her a smile, as she said,"I still remember that summer day you came home so excited cause he gave you your first kiss."

"I was eleven, Mom. That was a long time ago, it meant nothing." Henley said, trying to play it off. A few weeks later she got her second kiss from Matt. That kiss she wasn't too excited about it, she felt nothing and it kind of freaked out, but Isaac's kiss was the perfect first kiss. It was sweet, gentle and made her stomach flutter.

She didn't want to think about all of that though. She wanted to push anything Isaac related from her mind.

Veronica shot her daughter a look, not believing the words she was saying, but she wasn't going to call her on it now. "Well either way, I would hate to see one of you walk away from that." She said.

"Maybe someone didn't walk. Maybe they were pushed." Henley softly said, as she looked down at the table again.

"Henley, honey, what happened?" Veronica asked again with a worried look. "You know, sometimes, teenagers-"

"Mom, mom, please." Henley said interrupting her. "I'm not one of your patients. You don't have to fix me. I'm fine."

"Sometimes I can't turn it off." Veronica apologized. "But if you ever need to talk, I am here for you, honey, as your mother. Not a psychiatrist, okay?"

"I know." Henley said, as she smiled at her mom, trying to prove to her that things were okay with her.

Veronica nodded her head, as she smiled at her daughter, and stood up from the table at the same time Logan walked back into the kitchen.

She told her children bye, then everyone went their separate ways. She went to work at Eichen, while Henley dropped Logan off at school, then drove herself to school, pulling her car in one of the first parking spaces she saw.

Henley grabbed her bag from the back seat, then exited the car. As she began to walk across the parking lot, she tried to keep Isaac from her mind. This was another reason she never wanted to discuss what happened. Once she allowed Isaac in her mind, it was hard to push him out.

She would remember the good times; all the fun they use to have, the way he made her feel and all the promises he made. Then all of that would quickly be followed by that day; that horrible day when she not only lost Camden, but Isaac as well. His cruel words would still echo in her head.

With her former friend on her mind, she came to a quick stop when she saw him ahead of her, parking his bike and locking it to the bike rack. It was already hard keeping him out of her mind, but it was even harder when she saw him at school or out somewhere in town.

Feeling eyes on him, he turned his head, seeing her standing in the middle of the parking lot staring at him. He knew he should turn and walk away, but instead he stood there and couldn't stop himself from looking her over.

Even if her style had changed as well as... well everything, she was still just as beautiful as she always have been. But it wasn't just her beauty that use to draw him in. It was everything; her sense her humor, how smart she was, her laugh, her smile, her voice. There was nothing about her that he didn't love.

She use to be just as beautiful inside, as she was out, but then she changed. She began to hang out with the popular crowd and little by little she was pulling away. He could feel it and it killed him every day losing her a little at a time.

He wished he could hate her. It would make everything so much easier, but he couldn't do it no matter how hard he tried. There were moments he thought he saw the old Henley.

He saw it briefly the day before while having ice cream with her and Logan, and he saw it briefly now as she stared at him. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lydia walking across the parking lot, heading for her, and he knew in a matter of minutes his Meddy would be gone and new Henley would be back.

He blew out a breath, shaking his head, as he pulled his hoodie up, covering his head before he turned around to walk away. He just had to keep reminding himself that the Henley he knew was gone. He just had to remind himself that she changed and she left him. He just had to get her out of his mind.

Henley stood in place, watching him walk closer to the school building. She knew he saw her standing there, but he still walked away first. She should have been use to watching him walk away by now. It is the way things have been for two years now. She may never admit it out loud, but watching him walk away still hurt and she feared it always would.

"Henley?" Lydia questioned, as she came to a stop by her best friend, seeing the look on her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fabulous." Henley said, as she flashed her a smile. Just like that she put the wall up and jump into the part that she played every day. The pretty, bitchy, popular girl without a care in the world.

Like Lydia, she was the type of girl who most other girls wanted to be like, and most guys wanted to date. Love em or hate em, everyone knew who Lydia Martin and Henley Mercer were. They were like high school royalty.

"Why were you just standing here?" Lydia asked, confused.

"I uh, I saw you pull up and was waiting on you." Henley lied. "You walk too slow." She joked.

"Hey, you know the rule. We can either look fabulous or be fast..." Lydia began to say, as she intertwined their arms, as the two girls began to walk together. "And we always choose fabulous."

Henley chuckled at her words, then glanced over at her, as she said,"And speaking of fab, you look amazing today, Lyd."

"Thanks, so do you." Lydia said, smiling over at her. She paused for a moment, to look at her more, as she added,"I knew that skirt would look great on you. You are definitely the second hottest today."

"Hmm, I see us more as tied for first." Henley said, as the two began to walk again.

"I guess I can live with that." Lydia said, after she pretended to think it over. "If I had to share the hottest title with someone, I am glad it is you." She added with a smile.

Henley smiled over at her and opened her mouth to say something back, but before she could, she heard a couple of random girls call out good morning to her and Lydia.

She smiled over at the young freshmen girls, then without thinking raised her hand to wave at them until Lydia spoke up.

"What are you doing?" Lydia asked with raised eyebrows. "We don't talk to them, remember? They're freshman." She pointed out. "Besides they're like strays. If you give them any attention, they will never stop following you."

"I know." Henley said. Lydia had told her the same thing before. She knew all the 'popular' rules, but every so often she almost broke one just out of habit.

She used her raised hand to push a lock of hair behind her ear, as she lied,"I wasn't waving. I was just pushing my hair back."

"Good. Now let's go." Lydia said, as the two linked arms again and began to walk. "Our public awaits."

As they got closer to the building, they saw two of their classmates standing near the entrance. She knew they were on the lacrosse team, but couldn't remember their names. They never actually played, mostly rode the bench.

She faintly heard the one with the buzz cut say,"Oh, god, that is freaking' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since... Since the birth of Lydia Martin and Henley Mercer."

Even though both girls were ignoring him, he still turned his attention to Lydia, as he added,"Hey, Lydia, you look-" As the girls brushed past him, he continued."Like you're gonna ignore me."

After the two girls walked inside the building, Henley looked over at Lydia, as she teased,"You have an admirer."

"More like stalker." Lydia said back, as they made their way down the hallway. She chuckled, as she looked over at friend and said,"Guess we both have stalkers now."

"Yeah." Henley quietly said with a tight smile. She knew Lydia was referring to Isaac being her stalker, which she knew wasn't true.

As mad as she was at him, she knew he was nothing like what Lydia thought. He wasn't a stalker, he wasn't creepy or anything like that. He's a nice guy or at least at one time he was, back when he was her Isaac, but he was different now,. Even with knowing that though, she knew he wasn't a stalker.

While she was in deep thought, Lydia came to a stop beside her locker. She felt Lydia bump her shoulder, causing her to look over at her red-headed friend. Lydia nodded her head down the hall toward something, wanting her to check something out.

Henley turned her head, seeing what she was talking about, it was Isaac; who was standing at his locker. He looked at her for a moment, then once he realized both girls were looking at him, he quickly turned his head to look into his locker, pretending like he was busy looking for something.

"See, told you. Creepy stalker." Lydia said, as she turned back toward her locker. "You might need to talk to you dad about a restraining order if he keeps doing that."

Henley let out a small laugh, knowing that was what she was supposed to do. She glanced back over at Isaac for a second, then looked back at Lydia with a shrug, as she said,"Yeah, maybe. But hey, at least if I ever turn up missing, you know where to look."

"Don't joke like that, Hen." Lydia said seriously. "But I will keep that in mind." She gave her a quick hug, telling her she would see her after class, then began to walk away.

She turned her head, watching Lydia walk down the hallway, then turned back around. She felt bad about the joke she just made. Deep down she knew he would never hurt her. She just said what she knew she was supposed to.

Hearing the bell ring, She blew out a breath then plastered a fake smile on her face to play the part before she began to walk down the hallway to head for class, feeling all eyes on her, even her former best friend.

_- (o0o) -_

Later that day, Henley walked into her last class and headed for the center row to sit in the center desk. It was an unspoken rule that was were the popular people sat. That way they could be front and center at all times.

As she got closer to her desk, she saw another guy sitting in it, trying to talk to a brunette girl she had never seen before. She could tell the new girl was trying to ignore him, but he wouldn't take the hint.

Henley shook her head, as she raised her eyebrows at him, urging him to move. Seeing the look on her face, he quickly jumped up and said,"Sorry, Henley, just keeping it warm for you."

"Uh-huh, thanks, Ryan." Henley said, as she slid into the chair.

"It's Bryan." The guy corrected her.

"Whatever." She mumbled out, as she tossed up a hand to dismiss him.

"Thanks for that." The brunette beside her whispered out.

Henley looked over at her with a shrug, as she tried to play it off and said,"He was in my seat."

"Oh." The girl said, as she turned back around to face the front of the room.

"I'm kidding." Henley said with a chuckle. "Well, I'm not kidding, he really was in my seat, but I also saw he was making you uncomfortable." As the girl flashed her a smile to thank her, she added,"You're new here, right?"

"Yeah. Today is my first day." She held out a hand, as she said,"I'm Allison Argent."

"Henley Mercer." She said back, as she shook her hand. She glanced at her wrist and gasp when she saw the bracelet she was wearing. "I love that bracelet!"

Allison smiled as she looked down at the silver bracelet. It had a small compass charm hanging from it. "Oh, thanks."

"It's so cute." Henley said, as she leaned down to look at it more. "I love things like this, something with a compass on it. Isaac use to say it was cause..." Her voice trailed off, as she realized what she was about to say.

After she and Isaac stopped being friends, she use to slip up a lot and mention him or go to tell a story about him. At one time he was a huge part of her life, it was hard not to mention him, but as time went on and she began to make new memories with Lydia and her other new friends, the slip ups stopped happening, but now here she was again, saying his name and remembering their past.

She could almost hear him when they were younger and he would joke about how she was obsessed with compasses cause deep down she knew she needed one since she got lost in the woods all the time. He even gave her a small compass one year for her birthday, he told her that way she would never get lost anymore and more importantly, never get lost from him.

Another one of his empty promises when he promised to always be there for her.

When she noticed Allison was watching her, waiting for her to finish her sentence, she shook her head, as she asked,"So where did you get it?"

"I got it from a small boutique while me and my mom went shopping over the weekend." Allison answered.

"Which one?" Henley asked.

"I don't remember the name. It was near the mall." Allison said.

"I think I know which one you are talking about. Me and Lydia always talk about going there, but then get distracted by all the stores at the mall and always forget." Henley said. "We'll have to go this weekend. I would love to find something like that." She added, as she pointed her pen toward the bracelet on Allison's wrist.

"Yeah, sure." Allison said, surprised it was that easy to make new friends. Usually when she started a new school it was weeks before anyone even spoke to her, but yet here was someone already talking to her and wanting to hang out. Maybe Beacon Hills wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Sorry for coming on strong. I do that sometimes." Henley said with a laugh.

"No, it's okay." Allison said, laughing back. "I would love to go shopping. I do have a question though, who is Lydia?"

"My best friend, but you'll love her and she'll love you." Henley said with a smile. She pointed her pen toward the jacket she was wearing, as she added,"I bet you the first words out of her mouth is about your jacket. She's going to love it."

As Allison smiled at her words, Henley reached into her bag to pull out a tube of lip gloss, then quietly groaned when she couldn't find a mirror. Hearing the noise she made, Allison turned her head to look at her, asking what was wrong.

"Do you have a mirror? I can't find mine." Henley asked.

"Yeah." Allison said, as she reached into her bag and brought out a small compact.

"You are definitely my new best friend." Henley said with a smile, as she took the mirror from her.

She opened the compact and applied the lip gloss to her lips. She was in the middle of checking out her hair, when she saw something from the corner of her eye.

It was Isaac; who was sitting toward the back of the room and currently staring at her. He had no clue she could see him in the mirror, giving her a chance to watch him without him knowing.

She lowered her eyebrows when she saw the heartbroken look on his face as he watched her. It might have been two years, but she could still read him. She knew the look on his face, it was the look he use to get on his face when he thought of past things he now missed. But she knew he couldn't be missing her, he was the one who pushed her away. This was what he wanted.

She didn't know how long she had been staring at him, when she felt Allison tap her arm to get her attention, then nodded her head toward the front of the room, as their teacher said,"Ms. Mercer, if you would be so kind to put the cosmetics away so we can begin class."

"Sorry, Ms. Hall, by all means, please teach us." Henley said. "After all, like the saying goes, if you can't do... teach. So don't let me stop you from the only thing you are good at."

"Alright, Ms. Mercer, that's enough." The teacher said, as several students laughed.

Henley glanced in the mirror again, seeing Isaac roll his eyes at her comment and turn his head away. She recognized that look too, it was a look of disappointment, but she didn't care. At least that is what she told herself.

With an eye roll of her own, she shut the compact then handed it back to Allison as she thanked her. She opened her notebook, taking notes and tried to push the look from Isaac's face from her mind.

Let him be disappointed in her, cause she was definitely disappointed in him.

When she felt Allison tap her arm again, she turned her head to look at her, as she whispered out,"You okay?" She saw the confused and hurt look on her face. She didn't know the girl well, but she could tell something was upsetting her.

Henley flashed her a fake smile, playing the part, as she said,"Yeah, I'm fabulous."

_- (o0o) -_

_a/n - Hello all. I'm glad people are liking this story so far. Thank you to the ones reading and adding the story. Also big thanks to MessintheMirror, xxxRena, RHatch89, Lucy Greenhill and Carly for reviewing. Happy reading! _


	3. We're Friends Now

_**Chapter Three - We're Friends Now  
><strong>_

After the bell rang to signal the end of class, Henley and Allison walked out of class together, quietly talking to each other as they walked over toward her locker. She opened the door, changing out her books, not noticing Allison and Scott sneaking glances at each other.

As she slammed her locker shut, she heard Lydia calling out her name, causing her to turn around and smile at her best friend. Lydia opened her mouth to speak to her, then noticed Allison standing there for the first time. She smiled, as she pointed at the jacket she was wearing, then said,"That jacket is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?"

Allison glanced over at Henley for a moment, as she raised her eyebrows, and said,"Told you she would love it."

Allison let out a small chuckle, as she turned back to look at Lydia, as she said,"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

"Check out her bracelet." Henley stated, as Allison held up her wrist. "She got it here in town, so we're going shopping this weekend."

"It's cute. A little too sailor for me." Lydia said."Not surprised you like it though. You do like weird things." She joked.

"Interesting. The word you meant to say is interesting." Henley said back.

"No, the word is horrible, but at least you have me around to dress you." Lydia said, joking around with her again. Although thanks to Lydia she did dress a lot better than she use to. Before Lydia she had never even owned a pair of high heels or cared much about accessories. She had mostly wore jeans and t-shirts.

"You have to admit that bracelet is cool though." Henley pointed out.

"I said it was cute." Lydia said back. She smiled over at Allison, as she added,"You are our new best friend."

"That's what I said too." Henley said, as she looked at the two girls. She clapped her hands together with a smile, as she added,"I knew you two would get along."

Before any of the girls could say anything else, Jackson walked over to the group and laid a kiss on Lydia. As Allison looked over at Henley with a confused look, she mouthed the word,'_boyfriend_'. Allison nodded her head in understanding then glanced over Henley's shoulders, looking at the cute boy from her first class again, the one who gave her a pen.

Noticing that Allison was staring at something, Henley turned her head, seeing the two boys from earlier that morning looking in their direction. The one with longer hair couldn't keep his eyes off of Allison and from the looks of it the brunette couldn't stop looking at him either.

Once they were done kissing, Lydia and Jackson turned their attention to the two other girls, as Lydia said,"So, this weekend, there's a party." She nodded her head toward her best friend, as she asked,"Did Henley tell you about it?" She looked at the girl in questioned, as she added,"You didn't forget about the party, did you?"

"Hen forgetting about a party?" Jackson questioned with a laugh. "When liquor is involved she never forgets."

"You make me sound like an alcoholic." Henley stated. "I don't have a drinking problem... Unless the bottle is empty, then we have problems." She joked.

"No chance of running out at this party. We've already ordered several kegs." Jackson said smiling.

"Awesome!" Henley said happily. "Ready to get your ass kicked in quarters again, Jacks?" She questioned. The two almost always ended up playing the drinking game during parties.

"Bring it on, Mercer." Jackson said back. "Just don't cheat this time."

"I never cheat!" Henley said back. She gave a smug smile, as she added,"I'm just that good."

"You two are not going to spend the whole night playing games." Lydia lectured them. She turned her attention back to Allison, as she added,"As I was saying, there's a party this weekend."

"Friday night. You should come." Jackson added.

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday." Allison said, unsure what else to say. Everything was just happening so fast. She went from being a nobody to being invited to the hottest parties.

"Tell the fam you have to skip, cause trust me, you don't want to miss it." Henley stated. "Everyone is going to be there. Well the important ones anyway."

"I'll see what I can do, but I doubt I can get out of it." Allison said back. "But thanks for asking."

"You sure?" Jackson questioned. "Everyone's going after the scrimmage."

"You mean like football?" Allison asked confused.

"Oh, God, never say that word again." Henley said, as she dug into her bag, looking for a sucker. She nodded over toward Jackson, as she whispered,"You'll get him going."

Jackson playfully rolled his eyes at her comment, as he stated,"Football's a joke in Beacon. The sport here is lacrosse." A proud smile appeared on his face, as he added,"We've won the state championship for the past three years."

"Because of a certain team captain." Lydia said, as she smiled over at her boyfriend.

"Captain, oh captain." Henley sarcastically cheered, as she gave Jackson a small clap, before leaning back against her locker, sticking the sucker in her mouth.

Jackson ignored her comment, but playfully pushed her shoulder, before he turned his attention back to Allison and said,"Well, we have practice in a few minutes. That is, if you don't have anywhere else-"

"Well, I was going to-"

"Perfect. You're coming." Lydia interrupted, as she grabbed one of Allison's arms and one of Henley's, pulling both girls with her. She turned her head to smile at the girls, seeing that Scott was staring at Allison. She leaned toward Henley as she whispered,"Looks like we're not the only ones with stalkers."

Henley glanced over her shoulders, seeing what Lydia was talking and softly smiled. She knew he wasn't apart of their crowd, but she couldn't deny the way he was staring at Allison was cute.

She turned her head back to look at Lydia, a chuckle escaped her lips. She knew Lydia expected her to laugh at the joke, meaning she had to give her what she wanted. She had to keep playing the part.

_- {o0o} -_

While Jackson went into the locker room to change, the three girls went outside and sat down on the bleachers, front and center so they wouldn't miss anything. They randomly talked about whatever crossed their minds until everyone started walking out on to the field.

Henley leaned back against the bleachers, nervously chewing on the sucker in her mouth. She almost always had suckers in her purse for Logan, but she would also chew on them when she was stressed or nervous about something.

Some people chewed on pens or pencils, she chews on suckers. It's something she had to do since contact sports like lacrosse made her nervous. She was always worried about someone getting hurt.

She remembered a couple of years ago, before she and Isaac drifted apart, when he told her he wanted to try out for lacrosse. She tried to talk him out of it, not cause she didn't think he could do it. She knew he could, he had been practicing for it and was really good, but she never wanted to see him get hurt.

She tried to talk him into following in Camden's footsteps and join the swim team, but he wanted to do his own thing and he made her promise she would be on the sideline cheering him on.

Back then, when he first tried out for the team, she was on the sideline; like she promised with a sucker in her mouth, as she cheered him on. After he found out he made the team she raced on to the field, jumping into his arms to give him the biggest hug she could, then the two went out for ice cream. Not long after that is when they stopped being friends, she never got a chance to cheer him on in a game.

As that memory hit her mind, she couldn't stop her eyes from scanning the field until they fell on Isaac. He caught her eye for a minute, seeing her crunch down on the sucker then turned his head with a small smile on his face. He remembered what that meant. With the smile still on his face, he placed his helmet on then went on to the field with the others.

"Now that is Tyler Michaels... Single and very cute." Lydia said, as she pointed out one of the guys on the field. She had been pointing out the cute and popular boys to Allison for the last several minutes. She pointed to another boy, as she said,"And that is Alex Henderson. Also very cute, but not so single." She nodded over to Henley, as she added,"He's Little Hen's boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend, Lydia." Henley pointed out. "You know we broke up."

"Yeah, but it is only a matter of time before you two get back together." Lydia said back. "Rumor has it he's trying to win you back." She turned her head to look at her friend, as she added,"You know, you're always telling me and Jackson how perfect we are for each other any time we break up. You always tell us to give it another try, but why won't you do that with Alex?"

"Alex's a nice guy, but maybe I just want something more." Henley said with a shrug. Her eyes landing on Isaac for a moment, before she made herself look away as she shook her head at herself. It was true she did want more, but she knew that couldn't be Isaac. At one time she wanted it to be him, she wanted him to be the one until he broke her heart.

Lydia laughed at her comment, as she said,"Nothing is better than the mayor's son, Hen."

"Yeah, that's-that's not what I meant." Henley mumbled, but Lydia didn't hear her, as she stood up and began to cheer out for Jackson. Allison did hear the comment though, but before she could say anything, something caught her attention. The boy she was looking at in the hallway, the one who gave her a pen in her first class, was stepping in as goalie.

"Who is that?" Allison questioned out loud to the two girls on either side of her.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is." Lydia said with a confused look on her face.

Henley leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, as she looked at him closer, before saying,"Huh, what is that boy's name?" She snapped her fingers, as she tried to rack her brain, it was like the name was on the tip of her tongue. "I want to say something with a 'S'..."

"Steve? Stephen? Stefan?" Lydia guessed, as she wrinkled up her nose in thought.

"Maybe." Henley said. "Or maybe it's not a 'S' name. Maybe it's Brett or something. I remember there were two 'T's at the end." She shrugged her shoulders, as she added,"He mostly rides the bench-"

"Which means he's not worth remembering." Lydia continued for her. She looked over at Allison, as she asked,"Why?"

"He's in my English class." Allison answered, trying to play it off. She didn't like him. She couldn't like him. She told herself she wasn't going to date anyone, but the more she looked at his puppy dog eyes it was getting harder to remember her own rule.

As Lydia went back to pointing out some of the popular boys, Henley's traitorous eyes flickered over toward Isaac again. She shifted in her seat when she noticed he was looking at her for a moment, before he rolled his eyes and turned his head. She blew out a breath, as she grabbed her purse, digging in it to find another sucker.

"What's with the suckers?" Allison questioned, as she looked over at the brunette.

"I like suckers." Henley simply said.

"Apparently Hen is a five year old." Lydia joked. When Henley stuck her lounge out at her, she laughed, then added,"See, told you!"

The three girls laughed, then looked back at the field, as someone threw a ball toward the goal and it hit Scott, knocking him to the ground.

Allison and Henley cringed at how painful that must have been while everyone else laughed at Scott's expense, but he took everyone by surprised when he actually caught the next few balls tossed toward him.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison said with a smile.

"Oh, very good." Lydia added, as she began to watch him more.

"If he keeps that up, he'll definitely get off the bench and make first line." Henley stated.

The girls continued to watch as Jackson stepped to the front of the line. He stared down Scott, then ran down the field as fast as he could and tossed the ball toward the goal. Everyone sat in silence, waiting to see what would happened, but no one actually expected him to catch it.

"Oh, my God." Henley breathed out in surprise when Scott caught the ball. She felt Allison grabbed her arm and turned to look at her new friend, both girls wearing matching shocked expressions before they let out a laugh. They looked over on the other side, seeing Lydia stand up cheering.

Henley saw Jackson look over at Lydia, confused on why she was cheering for the person who just caught the ball he threw. She rolled her eyes and looked away, hoping this didn't cause a break-up between them, meaning she would have to counsel them and get them back together again.

As she turned her head, her eyes landed on Isaac again as he removed his helmet. She quickly turned her head, breaking eye contact with him, and saw Allison watching her. She lowered her eyebrows as she asked her what.

"Who's that?" Allison quietly asked, wondering who she had been looking at. Lydia pointed out a lot guys on the field, but no one told her who the blue eyed boy staring at Henley was.

"No one." Henley softly said, as she glanced down not seeing the look Allison was giving her. She knew whoever he was, he was someone important to her. She had seen Henley looking at him as well when she thought no one was looking.

When practice was over, the girls walked down the bleachers to join Jackson and their other lacrosse friends. Henley gave Danny a big hug, telling him he did great. Then did the same with Jackson; who was still in a bad mood from Scott stopping his ball.

"Don't be a grump, Jacks. You are still one of the best players on the team." Henley said, trying to cheer him up.

"One of the best?" Jackson questioned, as he raised his eyebrows at her.

She rolled her eyes with a chuckle, as she said,"Okay _the_ best player."

"That's better." Jackson said with a smile.

"I disagree." They heard a voice say behind them. The two turned around to see Alex standing behind them. He shot Henley a wink, then said,"Everyone knows I'm the best player."

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that once I make captain again." Jackson said back to his friend.

Alex laughed at his friend's comment, then turned his attention to Henley. He lightly took her elbow, as he asked,"Hey, Hen, can we talk?"

"Oh, uh, well actually-"

"She can't." Allison interrupted, as she stepped up to stand beside Henley. "We have a project to do for class." She lied.

Alex nodded his head in understanding, as he laid a hand on the side of her face, then said,"Okay, but, we need to talk soon, okay?"

"Of course." Henley mumbled, as Allison glanced off to the side and saw Isaac watching Henley and Alex for a moment before he rolled his eyes and walked off with his head down.

Alex smiled as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear,"I'm going to get you back, Henley." He pulled back to smile at her before he walked past her, giving her a kiss on top of the head.

As the rest of the players began to walk to the locker room, Lydia grinned as she walked over to Henley and Allison. She grabbed Henley's arm, as she asked,"What did Alex want? Are you two back together?"

"I told you, Lydia, it's not going to happen." Henley said.

"Yeah, but he is the mayor's son, Henley." Lydia pointed out. When her comment didn't get a reaction from Henley, she sighed, then said,"Okay, I think we need a lot of retail therapy and need to do a lot of talking."

"We can't." Henley spoke up. She gestured to herself and Allison, as she added,"We have a project to do."

"You can do homework later. This is more important." Lydia argued.

"Come on, Lydia, you know my parents. School work comes first and if I don't get my work done, no partying this weekend." Henley said.

Lydia sighed dramatically, as she said,"Fine. But we are talking about this, Little Hen." She pointed a finger at her, as she added,"I mean it. You two are perfect together and I'm not going to let you pass this up again."

"We'll talk later." Henley promised with a short nod.

After Lydia walked off, leaving Allison and Henley alone; the latter turned to look at the brunette beside, as she said,"Thanks for the lie. You really saved me... twice."

"You're welcome." Allison said with a smile. "It wasn't a complete lie though. I mean, there isn't a project, but I was hoping maybe you could help me with homework. Being the new girl today was a little overwhelming and I was assigned so much work and-"

"No problem. I would love to help." Henley said, smiling. "Plus I do kind of owe you now, right?"

"Right." Allison said with a laugh.

Henley nodded her head toward the side, where the parking lot was, as she said,"Come on. My car is this way."

As the two girls began to walk beside each other, Allison glanced over her shoulder for a moment, seeing Isaac walking out of the building and his eyes on Henley. She turned her head back, linking her arm with Henley. She didn't know what the story was between those two, but she wanted to find out.

_- {o0o} -_

_a/n - hello all! Thanks to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Big thanks to Lucy Greenhill, RHatch89, xxxRena, MessintheMirror, revolutionfanatic, Guest, Montanasmith5897, Guest and Guest for reviewing. Sorry this chapter was kinda on the short side, I'll try to get the next chapter out in a few days to make up for it. Don't forget you can follow me on tumblr for snippets and other things. I also posted a mix for this story. It songs I listen to while writing the story and remind me of the story. I hope you all had a good new year and hope 2015 is good to you! Happy reading!_

_p/s - To the guest reviewer who was curious about Matt; I answered your questions in a review. It's not much cause I didn't want to give too much away lol. But hopefully that answers your question, thank you!_


	4. Here Comes The Rain

_**Chapter Four - Here Comes The Rain**_

"So, what is going on between you and Alex?" Allison questioned.

After leaving school, the two girls went to Henley's house. After introducing Allison to her little brother, which he insisted on. He wouldn't leave the two girls alone until Henley did it. Afterwards he sat in the living room watching cartoons, while Henley and Allison sat at the kitchen table doing their homework.

"Are you thirsty?" Henley asked back, avoiding the question.

Without waiting for an answer, Henley stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. She opened the door and took out two bottle of waters, then walked back over to the table. Setting one bottle down in front of Allison, as she sat back down and took a swallow from her bottle.

"I take it you don't like talking about it." Allison stated.

"There's really nothing to talk about." Henley said. "We've been on and off for two years. He's a nice guy, has a hard time with the word '_no_' sometimes. Being the mayor's son and all, I guess he hasn't heard that word a lot. But other than that, he's nice, he's just..."

"Not the one?" Allison guessed.

"I don't even know if I believe in '_the one_', but I don't know." Henley said with a shrug.

"When you two do talk, if he wants to get back together, what are you going to say?" Allison asked.

"That's another thing I don't know." Henley answered, as she began to doodle in her notebook. She blew out a breath then tossed her pen down, as she continued,"Like I said, he's a nice guy and we do have fun together..." She paused for a moment, deep in thought, before adding,"You know, its funny, I always tell Lydia and Jackson they are perfect together, but maybe there is no perfect person for everyone. Maybe you just find someone who is suited for you, someone who you have an okay time with and that's enough."

"I don't believe that." Allison stated.

"You don't?" Henley questioned.

Allison shook her head, as she said,"Maybe it's stupid, but I do believe in the one, soul mates or whatever you want to call it. I mean, I've never been in love like that, but I believe it exist. At least I hope it exist."

"Has anyone in Beacon caught your eye yet?" Henley questioned, remembering seeing Scott and Allison looking at each earlier.

"Maybe." Allison answered with a smile. "I don't know, I told myself when we moved here, no boyfriend until college. Since we move so much I don't want to get attached to anyone and I'm not saying I'm attached to him now. We only talked once, but... I don't know, I can't explain it." She held up a pen, as she added,"He gave me a pen."

"That's... cute." Henley said with a laugh.

"Ugh, it's stupid I know." Allison said, as she dropped the pen and covered her face with her hands.

"It's not stupid." Henley said with a laugh, as she reached out to remove her hands. "Seriously, it's sweet." She added sincerely, as she remembered all the times Isaac gave her things. Small things like pens, stickers, stuff animals, just anything he saw that reminded him of her. It always made her stomach flutter when he did that.

Now all of that stuff was packed away so she wouldn't have to look at it and be reminded of him.

"So who is the pen guy?" She questioned Allison.

"His name is Scott." Allison answered with a smile. "He's in my English class and he was actually at practice today."

"Wait, the guy in the goal?" Henley asked, remembering when Allison had asked her and Lydia about him. When Allison nodded her head, she smiled, then added,"So that's why you were asking about him. But if you knew his name why did you ask?"

Allison shrugged with a small chuckle, as she admitted,"I was trying to be sneaky, I guess. See what you two knew about him. Although now that I admit that out loud it makes me sound stupid and like a-"

"Stalker?" Henley guessed, then began to laugh when she nodded her head. She waved it off, as she said,"It's okay. I'm sure we have all stalked a crush at some point."

The two laughed for a moment, until Henley heard her cell phone go off, letting her know she had a new text message. She picked the phone up then sighed as she read Lydia's message, causing Allison to ask her what's wrong.

"It's a text from Lydia wondering if I have talked to Alex yet and if not when am I." Henley said, as she read the text again.

"She really wants you two back together, don't she." Allison stated.

"He is the mayor's son." Henley pointed out, saying the quote Lydia always said when trying to talk her into giving him another chance. "To Lydia, there's nothing better than that. In her words, dating the mayor's son is the highest you can go as far as popularity. Everyone will be jealous of me; the girls would want to be me and the boys will wish they were doing me."

"Lydia seems to take popularity very serious." Allison said.

"She does. She loves being admired and adored." Henley said. "She's a great friend, though. She only wants the best for me."

"She seems really sweet." Allison said with a smile. "You two seem pretty close. Were you always friends?"

"No, we didn't start hanging out until two years ago." Henley said. "It's actually cause of Alex that we became friends." When Allison shot her a confused look, she continued,"Two years ago, I guess Alex noticed me and wanted to ask me out. So Lydia approached me one day. Just came right up to me while I was at my locker and said '_We're friends now. Let's go shopping_'."

"Kinda like today." Allison said with a laugh, remembering how Lydia walked up to them, commented on her jacket then announced they were friends.

"Exactly like that." Henley said, laughing. "Now you know where I get my bold approach from."

"What happened after that?" Allison asked.

"I became one of them over night. A part of the popular crowd. Next thing I know I am double dating with Lydia and Jackson. It was like some wild and crazy ride." Henley explained. "One day no one really knew my name and the next I had people tripping over themselves just to run up to me and say '_hey_'. In an instant this was my new life and my old life was gone." As Isaac crossed her mind, she softly added,"Everything associated with my old life was gone."

"Including someone?" Allison questioned. "Like a certain blue-eyed lacrosse player?" She guessed.

"Do you need more water?" Henley asked, as she pointed to her full water bottle in front of her.

"No, I'm fine." Allison said with a laugh, knowing she was avoiding again. "You really hate talking about yourself, don't you?"

"You have the right idea not to get attached to anyone." Henley softly said. "It only ends in heartache."

"What happened?" Allison asked with a concern look, as she folded her arms on the table and leaned closer.

Henley took a sip of her water, suddenly wishing she had something stronger if she was going to talk about Isaac and their past.

She sat her bottle down, then held up a finger, telling Allison to hold on. The other girl watched her stand up from the table with a confused look on her face as she walked across the floor over toward the living room area where her little brother was laying in the floor watching tv.

"Hey, Logan, have you done your homework?" Henley questioned, even though she had a pretty good idea what the answer was. When he nodded his head, but kept watching tv, she added,"All of it?"

"Most of it." Logan answered, his eyes still on the tv.

Henley reached out to grab the remote and turned the tv off. When he started to complain, she interrupted, then said,"Go finish your homework and you can watch more. You know what mom would say."

"This stinks!" Logan complained, as he stood up from the floor and walked up the stairs, stomping on each one, trying to be as loud as possible.

Henley rolled her eyes, as she walked back over to the table. Allison let out a chuckle and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, Henley held up a hand to stop her, as she called out,"Logan! Room! Now!" She knew he never went to his room the first time asking, he always tried to be sneaky and hang out on the stairs to listen in.

"Aw, man!" Logan yelled. They heard him let out an annoyed sigh, followed by his bedroom door slamming closed.

Allison laughed harder, as she asked,"What was that about?"

"For one, he needs to do his work before our parents get home." Henley answered. She sighed, then added,"And two, he loves Isaac and I don't want him to know what really happened."

"And Isaac is the blue-eyed lacrosse player." Allison guessed.

Henley nodded her head, as she said,"We were best friends. We grew up together and use to hang out all the time until I became friends with Lydia, then we just stopped."

"Why? What happened?" Allison asked.

"I don't know. We just... drifted apart I guess." Henley said. She let out a bitter chuckle, as she added,"Or at least that's the nice way to explain it. No matter how much I hung out with Lydia and the others, I still tried to make time for Isaac. The last thing I wanted to do was lose him, but any time I called him or invited him over he always said he was too busy or if we did hang out he acted like he didn't want to be there. He was pulling away from me and I could feel it, but I couldn't stop it." She took a deep breath, remembering what happened next. The worst day of her life.

"This went on for a few months, then one day, I found out his brother died and I went to him..."

_~ Flashback ~_

_"Isaac? Isaac!" Henley cried out, as she beat on his front door. She normally wouldn't do that, knowing how his father was, but she wasn't thinking straight. It was hard to after finding out the boy she always looked up to as a big brother had died._

_She glanced over at the driveway, seeing that his dad's car was gone, then lifted up the welcome mat to grab the spare key. She unlocked the door, then raced over to the stairs and threw open his bedroom door._

_"Isaac..." She breathed out, seeing him standing in front of his window; his back toward her, as he looked out, not really seeing anything. He was too numb to see or feel anything at the moment._

_"Isaac." She cried out again, as she raced across the room and grabbed his shoulder to turn him around to face her. "I-I heard... Camden... Is it true? Is-Is Cammy gone?"_

_Isaac nodded his head, as tears filled his eyes,"Yeah, he uh, he was... They were walking and there was a roadside bomb. He didn't make it. That's all we know at the moment."_

_"I'm sorry, Isaac. I'm so sorry." Henley cried, as she wrapped her arms around his middle, squeezing him tight._

_Isaac didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her like he had done so many times before. Back when she was his Meddy, back before she started hanging out with Lydia and dating Alex. Back when it was just them two against the world, but she wasn't just his anymore._

_He was slowly losing her everyday and it wouldn't be long before she was gone for good. He just lost his brother and now he was going to lose the other most important person in his life._

_As that thought hit him, he pushed her away from him and turned around to face the window again. It was only a matter of time before she was gone for good and he was all alone._

_He always promised her they would be best friends forever and she always promised she would never leave him. His greatest fear was being alone, just like his father always told him he would be, but she always promised that would never happen. He was starting to realize that was a lie though. She wasn't always going to be there._

_"Isaac?" She softly said, surprised he pulled away._

_"Why are you here?" He questioned with no emotion._

_"Why am I here?" Henley repeated. "Why wouldn't I be here, Isaac? Camden is-He's gone..." She added, as her voice went out. She choked back a sob, as she added,"After mom told me, I-I ran out the door and got to you as fast as I could. You're not alone, Isaac."_

_"But I am." Isaac said coldly._

_"No, you're not!" Henley argued. She walked over to him, grabbing his arm and turning him to face her, as she added,"I'm here, Isaac! I'm right here in front of you." She squeezed his arm, then said,"You know I am always here for you. No matter what, I will always be here if you need me."_

_"Well I don't." He said, as he pulled his arm away, his voice strong even though he was breaking down inside._

_"What?" Henley breathed out confused._

_"I don't need you, Henley!" He snapped, causing her eyes to widen in shock at his words, his tone and the fact that he used her real name. He never did that, he always called her Meddy. She was his Meadow, his safe place._

_"Isaac..." She choked out, as tears ran down her face._

_"I've never needed you. Not then and definitely not now." He yelled._

_"You promised..." She whispered, reminding him of the times he always promised they would be friends._

_"Promises are made to be broken." Isaac simply stated._

_Henley licked her lips, tasting the salt from her tears. She blew out a breath, as she began to say,"Isaac, you-"_

_"Now you're free to walk away, Henley." He interrupted._

_"What?" She asked confused._

_"Just go." Isaac said, as he nodded toward his bedroom door. When she didn't move, he yelled out for her to leave, causing her to flinch._

_She looked at him for a moment, her vision blurring as more tears fell down her face, before she turned around and ran from his room. As the front door slammed shut, he closed his eyes with a pained look on his face._

_He took a few steps back, sitting down on the floor; his back against his bed, as he pulled up his legs and broke down in a sob. In one day he lost the two people he loved the most. One was never coming back and the other one walked away. _

_All he could think about was maybe his father was right, he was going to end up alone._

_~ End Flashback ~_

Henley shook her head, trying to push that memory out of her mind. It was two years ago, but felt like it just happened yesterday.

After she left his house she ran all the way home, her face dry of tears until she made it to her bedroom. She took a few steps inside her room, then her knees gave out and she collapsed on to the floor in a sob.

She glanced over at Allison, seeing that she was waiting for her to finish her sentence. She cleared her throat, then softly added,"I tried to be there for him, but I guess... He didn't need me anymore."

"That's awful. I'm sorry." Allison said, as she reached out to lay a hand on top of Henley's to comfort her.

Henley shrugged, trying to act like it didn't bother her, as she said,"Sometimes friends drift apart."

The two girls were quiet for a moment, until they heard the back door open and Veronica walked in. She smiled at her daughter, calling out a friendly greeting, then saw Allison sitting at the table with her.

"Oh, hello, I didn't see you at first." Veronica said, as she smiled at Allison.

"Mom, this is Allison. She's new in town and today was her first day." Henley explained. She glanced over at Allison, as she nodded over toward her mom, and said,"And this is my mother."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Mercer." Allison said.

"It's Dr. Mercer. She's big on titles." Henley loudly whispered over at Allison.

Veronica shot her daughter a look, before looking at Allison and saying,"You don't have to call me that. You can just call me Veronica, dear, and it's nice to meet you." She laid her briefcase down, as she added,"Where are you from, Allison?"

"All over. We moved around a lot cause of dad's job." Allison answered.

"I bet that's hard." Veronica said sincerely. "I read a study one time that said-"

"Mom!" Henley interrupted. "Please don't psychoanalyze my new friend."

"Sorry." Veronica said, as she held up her hands. She flashed them a smile, as she added,"Sometimes it's hard to turn it off."

"It's okay." Allison said, smiling back.

"Did you want to stay and join us for dinner?" Veronica asked.

"I'd love to, thanks." Allison said.

"Oh great!" Henley said sarcastically. "So while you're analyzing her, dad will fire off questions like he's talking to a perp."

"We'll be on our best behavior." Veronica promised. She looked over at Allison, as she asked,"Do you like italian?"

As Allison nodded her head, she looked at her daughter and said,"Your father is on the way home and is stopping to pick up dinner. I'll give him a call and tell him to grab extra."

She glanced around for a moment, not seeing her other child, then asked,"Where is your brother?"

"In his room." Henley answered.

"Did he finish his homework?" Veronica questioned.

"Most of it." Henley said, copying his answer from earlier.

"I'll go check in on him, make sure he did it all, after I call your father." Veronica said. "Can you set the table?"

"Got it." Henley said, as she stood up from the table and began to gather her books to move them from the table.

After Veronica thanked her then left the room, Allison stood up to grab her own books, as she said,"I'll help."

"Thanks." Henley said, then added,"And sorry."

"About what?" Allison asked confused.

"For dinner with the Mercers." Henley answered. "It was nice knowing you, Allison Argent." She joked.

_- (o0o) -_

"Well... that was interesting." Allison said, several minutes later, as Henley drove down the road to take her home.

Even though her mother promised they would be on their best behavior, they still couldn't stop themselves from questioning Allison through the whole dinner.

Her father asked her about all the different places that she lived and why her family kept moving while her mother talked about all the different articles she had read about kids who moved around a lot and how that shaped their future.

"I told you." Henley said with a laugh. "Just be glad dad didn't know ahead of time or he probably would have done a complete search on you and your parents."

"If they are like that with friends, I would hate to see how they would act with a boyfriend." Allison said laughing.

"Oh, it will be bad. Which is why I am never bringing a boyfriend home." Henley said, as she turned on the windshield wipers when it began to rain. "I never brought Alex home and now you see why."

"Were they like that with Isaac?" Allison questioned.

A small smile appeared on her face, as she remembered how her family was with Isaac. She shook her head, as she said,"No, they always treated Isaac like he was part of the family, but of course they have known him since forever. They always saw him as another son and Logan looks up to him like a brother." She paused for a moment as all the past memories rushed back. "There would be times I would come home, planning to call him to invite him over, and he would already be there. He would spend thanksgiving, christmas... well all the major holidays with us."

She blew out a breath, as she whispered out,"He was family."

Seeing the look on her face, Allison gave her a sad smile, as she softly said,"You really miss him, don't you?"

Henley turned her head to look at Allison for a moment. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure what to say. She knew what she wanted to say, but she couldn't admit how badly she did miss him. It would make her sound weak, like some stupid girl who couldn't let go of an old friend.

Since she couldn't tell the truth, she would have to lie, but before she could say a word, Allison gasped, as she yelled out,"Henley, watch out!"

Henley turned her head back toward the road, seeing a dog in the middle of the road. She cried out, as she slammed on the brakes, hoping and praying she would miss the dog. But when she heard a small yelp she felt like she was going to be sick.

"No. No, no, no." She cried out, as she and Allison threw open their doors and rushed out into the rain to check on the dog.

"Oh, my God!" Allison cried out, as she slapped a hand over her mouth. She removed her hand, as she added,"We hit a dog. Henley, we hit a dog!"

"No, please, please, be okay." Henley mumbled, as she squatted down beside the dog to check on it.

"Is it okay?" Allison asked.

"I think so, but it's needs help." Henley answered, as she raised her head to look at her.

"I saw an animal clinic back that way." Allison said, as she pointed behind them. "Maybe someone there can help us."

"Okay, yeah, help me pick it up to put in my car." Henley said.

The two girls carefully picked the dog up, trying not to hurt it worst than it was, as they carried it over to her car to lay the dog in the back seat. They made the dog as comfortable as they could, then jumped back into the car.

Henley pulled into the parking lot of the clinic and told Allison to go knock on the door for help, as she turned around in her seat to look at the dog. She reached out to pet it, hoping to comfort the dog.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, but we're going to fix you right up, okay?" She softly said, as she pet the dog a few more times.

A few minutes later, she saw Allison coming back with someone and got out of the car to meet up with them. As they got closer she realized the guy was Scott; the guy she and Allison were talking about earlier.

"Where is it?" Scott questioned, as he walked along behind an emotional Allison.

"Right over here." Allison answered, as she led him over to the car.

Henley stepped aside, as Scott opened the door to check on the dog. She and Allison both jumped back as the dog began to bark and growl. Henley watched on in confusion, just a few minutes ago the dog was calmly laying in the backseat and now it looked angry as hell.

"You okay?" Scott asked Allison, as she backed up again when the dog barked again at them. He placed his hands on her hips, wanting to comfort her, but not come on too strong, then glanced over at Henley, as if seeing her for the first time.

He opened his mouth to speak to her until something caught his eye about her. There was a faint glow around her. He blinked his eyes, thinking maybe it was just the rain in his eyes mixed with the overhead lights causing it.

"What?" Henley snapped, as he continued to look at her.

"No-Nothing." Scott said. "So, you're both okay?" He questioned.

As they nodded their heads, he nodded toward the dog, as he said,"She's just frightened."

"That makes two of us." Allison mumbled, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Let me see if I have any better luck." Scott said, as he walked back toward the dog. He leaned down, looking closely at the dog, then willed his eyes to flash, causing the dog to let out a small whimper before laying down and appearing calm again.

Henley tilted her head to the side, as she lowered her eyebrows in confusion. For a moment she thought she saw Scott's eyes flash yellow... Bright yellow, like the color she saw in the woods so many years ago, but she knew that couldn't be true.

The psychiatrist back then told her it wasn't possible. She explained it was just her mind playing tricks on her. She was just stressed and scared after being lost in the woods.

"We need to get her inside." Scott announced to the girls.

Allison nodded her head and walked closer to the car, as Henley stood in place, her eyes still on Scott. He turned his head, seeing her looking at him. He called her name, getting her attention and asked if she was okay.

"Yeah, I just... Your eyes.." She mumbled, her voice barely above a whisper, but he heard her. She quickly shook her head, pushing the thought aside. It was nothing. it had to be stress from hitting the dog and scared of how badly the dog was hurt, that had to be all it was.

"Let's get her inside." She said out loud, as Scott picked the dog up and began to walk toward the building. Allison rushed ahead to open the door, while Henley shut the car door then walked along behind them.

Many minutes later, the three was standing at the table the dog was laid on. Scott and Allison were standing beside each other, as Henley stood across from them. She noticed how the two kept looking at each other when the other wasn't looking, causing her to softly smile. Even if Scott wasn't apart of the popular crowd, she had to admit they would make a cute couple.

"I think her leg is broken." Scott told the girls after he checked over the dog. "I've seen the doctor do plenty of splints. I can do it myself and then give her a painkiller for now."

"So she'll be okay?" Henley questioned.

"She'll be fine." Scott said with a smile to reassure her.

"That's great to hear." Allison said, as she sniffed and used the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the tears from her face.

When Scott turned his head to look at her again, Henley cleared her throat and glanced down at her cell phone, pretending she had a call coming through. Wanting to give them some privacy, she held up the phone as she said,"I got to take this, it's important." She turned her attention to Allison, as she said,"I'll meet you in the car, okay?"

As Allison nodded her head, she turned to look Scott, thanking him for his help, then walked out of the building. Thankfully the rain had stop, she was already soak enough. She searched in the back of her car and thankfully found a clean, dry shirt.

She slide behind the wheel and quickly switched shirts, tossing the wet shirt in to the back seat. She turned on the heat to warm herself up, then laid her head back against the head rest and closed her eyes.

Right away she felt like she was back in the woods when she was younger. The night she saw a set of glowing red eyes, as well as blue and yellow. The yellow looked exactly what she thought she saw from Scott earlier, but that wasn't possible. People's eyes didn't glow and women did not turn into wolves.

She didn't know what caused Scott's eyes earlier to flash. It was probably just the rain water in her eyes or something. All she knew was it couldn't be what it looked like.

When she faintly heard talking, she opened her eyes and lifted her head when she saw Allison and Scott walking out of the building. She couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but both of them looked really happy so she figured it must be something good.

A few minutes later, Allison opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat with a huge grin on her face. Henley watched Scott walk back into the building; a matching smile on his face. She turned to look at Allison with raised eyebrows.

"So what has you so happy?" She questioned her new friend. "And is that his shirt?" She added when she noticed the new shirt on her.

Allison wrapped her arms around herself, as she smiled wider and nodded her head. "Yeah, it's his. Since my shirt was soak he let me use his."

"Aw, you two haven't went on a date yet but you're already borrowing clothes." Henley joked. "That's serious, you know?"

Allison laughed at her comment, then said,"Speaking of date, he asked me out."

"Really? Aw that's great, Ally." Henley said, as she bumped her shoulder against Allison's.

"You know this day is turning out to be pretty good... well minus the hitting a dog part." Allison said. "But the making new friends and getting asked out parts were pretty great." She smiled at Henley, as she added,"I'm really glad I met you, Henley. I think I'm going to love living here in Beacon Hills."

"And I think I'm going to love having you live here." Henley said, glad she had made another friend. She had a feeling Allison was someone she could be herself around. She didn't feel like she had to act a certain way around her to be liked. "You'll have to tell your parents no more moving. Beacon Hills has to be your last stop." She didn't want to lose anymore friends.

"I agree. I never want to leave here." Allison said smiling. She couldn't explain it, but she felt like this town was going to change her life.

_- (o0o) -_

Many minutes later, after dropping Allison off at home, Henley was driving down the road again, heading back home. She reached out to turn the radio up as the night events went through her mind.

She and Allison really hit it off. She had only known the girl for a few hours, but already felt like she could trust her which surprised her. The only other person she felt like she could completely trust was Isaac and that didn't end well.

With Isaac on her mind now, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the day Camden died again. That day has haunted her often. It was the day she lost two very important people. She didn't know which was worst; knowing she would never see Camden again and desperately wishing she could or having to see Isaac every day and knowing he wasn't in her life anymore.

Suddenly feeling the need to talk to Camden, she turned on to the road the cemetery was on, then sighed when it began to rain again. She turned the wipers on then lowered her eyebrows when she saw someone ahead of her walking in the rain.

She took a deep breath, instantly recognizing who it was. She knew his walk anywhere.

She knew she should probably keep driving by, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't leave Isaac out in the rain like that. Talking to Camden would have to wait cause there was no way she could just let him walk all the way home in the cold rain.

She came to at stop beside him and rolled her window down, feeling the cold rain hitting her face, as she called out,"Hey, Isaac, hey, get in."

"No, thanks." Isaac mumbled, as he wrapped his arms around himself as he kept walking.

Henley scoffed at his answer and began to slowly drive beside him. "Are you serious? You would rather walk in the rain than get in a car with me?"

When he didn't answer and instead kept walking, she slammed on the brakes and threw the car in park, before stepping out of the car and into the pouring rain. She walked up behind him, calling out his name and groaned out loud when she realized he was ignoring her.

"Isaac!" She snapped again, as she reached out to grab his arm, turning him around to face her. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, Henley." He said back. "Well, other than you keeping me from walking home."

"Yeah, in the pouring rain, which is crazy since I just offered you a ride home." Henley called out.

"I heard you, but I said no." Isaac pointed out. "I know your kind is probably not use to hearing that word, but let me say it again... No!"

As he turned and began to walk again, Henley yelled out in frustration, as she said,"Oh, my God, you are so damn stubborn, Isaac."

The more he ignored her, the more pissed off she got. "Fine! If this is how you want it to be. Then just keep walking in the freezing rain, you ignorant ass!"

"That was the plan." Isaac called out, as he threw up a hand to dismiss her.

Henley turned around and began to walk back toward her car, then came to a stop in front of it. She didn't care what he said, she couldn't do this. She couldn't get in her car and just drive away.

She let out an annoyed groan as she turned back around and ran after him, her feet slapping against the wet pavement.

"What the hell?" Isaac growled, as she grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her again."Why can't you just walk away again, Henley? It's what you do best!"

"Screw you, Isaac. I didn't walk away!" Henley snapped back.

"You really want to do this here? You want to argue about this while standing in the rain?" Isaac questioned, as he pointed up to the sky as the rain poured down around them, both of their hair and clothes were soaked.

"For once, I'm not trying to argue with you. I'm just... I'm trying-"

"What?" Isaac interrupted, as he took a step closer to her, both of their breathing was labored. "What do you want from me, Henley?"

She glanced up at him, noticing for the first time how close his face was to hers. She could see the drops of rain falling from his curly hair and eyelashes. As his blue eyes were staring into her brown ones, she couldn't stop herself from biting her bottom lip.

The two stared at each other for a moment, until she finally snapped to and took a step back as she snapped,"I want you to get in my car!"

When he opened his mouth to argue, she added,"Look! I know you hate me and you would rather walk in the cold rain then be in a warm car with me, but I can't just leave you out here, okay?"

"Henley... I don't-"

"I know you don't need me." She interrupted, figuring that was what he was going to say. "I heard you loud and clear years ago, but it's ridiculous to walk in this rain and possible catch pneumonia or something when I'm right here offering you a ride. So just-just please... get in the car."

After seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he finally nodded his head, agreeing to accept the ride from her. He licked his lips, trying not to think about the feelings hitting him earlier when they were so close to each other. He didn't want to think about how badly he wanted to grab her. He couldn't think about any of that. Not now, not ever.

When she turned to walk away, a comment she made earlier crossed his mind, causing him to call out her name.

As she turned around to look at him, he opened his mouth, planning to tell her he didn't hate her. The way he treated her now had nothing to do with hate. It was just hard to be around her. There wasn't a day in the last two years that he didn't miss her and wished they were still friends, but he had to avoid her as much as possible cause it hurt too damn much.

"What is it?" Henley asked, as he remained silent.

"Nothing." Isaac said, as he shook his head. Admitting all of that to her wouldn't change anything. At the end of the day she wasn't his Meddy anymore. She had a new life now, a life that didn't include him.

"Let's go." He said, as he nodded his head toward her car. "Wouldn't want one of your friends to drive by and see us talking. It might ruin your precious reputation."

Henley scoffed at his comment. This was the thanks she got for stopping and chasing him down in the rain.

"Yeah, you're welcome, dick." She mumbled, as she walked along behind him. A part of her thinking maybe she should have kept driving if this was how he was going to act, but she knew deep down she could never do that cause no matter what happened, no matter how badly he hurt her, she still cared.

She still cared way too much and knowing he didn't anymore hurt her more than she wanted to admit, but if being apart of the popular crowd has taught her anything, it was how to play the part.

She has gotten good at hiding her feelings and pretending like she didn't care. Her life was basically like a show and she knew exactly how to play her part.

_- (o0o) -_

_a/n - Hey all! Since the last chapter was short and filler-ish, I thought I would give you another chapter. I hope you all like it. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story and big thanks to xxxRena, revolutionfanatic, RHatch89, MessintheMirror and Guest for reviewing. Happy reading! _


	5. Dream Share

_**Chapter Five -Dream Share  
><strong>_

Later that night, Henley was laying in bed, tossing and turning as she tried to get comfortable, but no matter which way she tried to lay, she couldn't.

For some reason her bed felt as hard as a rock and was killing her back. With a groan she rolled over to her back, then cracked her eyes open for a second, noticing a heavy fog around her.

"What?" She breathed out confused, as she snapped her eyes open and sat up to look around. For some reason she was in woods and not in her comfy bed. "What the hell?" She silently questioned, as she stood up from the hard ground.

She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to fight off the early morning chill. If she had known she was going to dream being in the woods she would have worn a different pair of pajama instead of a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Hopefully she would wake up soon and be back in her warm bed. The cold chill was a little too realistic for her.

She turned around in a small circle, trying to figure out exactly where in the woods she was, but the fog was too thick to even see through. She took a few steps, hissing out in pain as her bare feet stepped on the hard, rocky ground. She couldn't explain it, but she almost felt drawn toward a certain area.

Up ahead she thought she saw a flash of red eyes, causing her to lower her eyebrows in confusion. She knew she should turn around and run in the opposite direction, but for some reason she couldn't stop herself from walking closer to the eyes.

She took a few more steps toward the eyes until she heard a twig snap behind her, causing her to spin around with a gasp when she saw a shirt-less teenage boy behind her. She took a step toward him, realizing it was Allison's crush.

"Henley?" He asked confused to see her.

"Hey..." Henley began to say, as she tried to remember his name.

"Scott." He finished for her.

"Right." She quietly said, as she snapped her finger. "Why do I always forget your name?" She questioned. Before he could answer, she lowered her eyebrows, as she added,"No, wait, better question. What the hell are you doing in my dream?"

"I don't know." Scott said, feeling just as confused as she was. "Wait, how do we know this is your dream? Maybe it's my dream."

"Are you saying you dream about me?" Henley asked with an amused look, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What am I thinking... Of course you dream about me, who doesn't?" She joked.

"Maybe we're both dreaming this?" Scott suggested.

"Then that makes this even weirder. Why would we both be having the same dream?" Henley questioned. As he shook his head, not having an answer, she added,"All I know is, who ever is dreaming this, I hope they wake up soon." She glanced around the dark. foggy woods, as she mumbled,"This is getting pretty freaking creepy."

"Why are we even here?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Henley answered. "Whoever is dreaming this, apparently their subconscious is trying to tell them something. My mom always says-"

"Shh..." Scott whispered, interrupting her when he heard something circling around them.

Henley looked over in the area he was looking in, seeing something hunched over on all fours watching them. She saw a flash of red eyes again, causing her to gasp, as she whispered out,"What is that?"

"We should go." Scott whispered, as he saw it stalking toward them.

"What?" Henley asked confused.

"Run!" Scott called out, as he began run away from whatever it was. He glanced behind him for a moment, making sure she was running along behind him. He didn't want to leave her behind.

"Where are we going?" Henley yelled out, as she caught up to him.

"I don't know, but we have to get away from it." Scott yelled back, as both of them glanced over their shoulders and noticed whatever it was, it was now chasing them.

Henley wasn't sure how long they had been running or where exactly they were going. She ignored how badly her feet were hurting and kept pushing herself harder through the woods. She glanced behind her shoulder again, seeing that the thing with red eyes were getting closer to them.

"Scott, we should..." She began to say, until she turned her head back and noticed he was gone. She skid to a stop, trying to catch her breath and see where he went. He couldn't have gotten that far ahead of her.

She opened her mouth to call out to him, than froze when she sensed something behind her. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was whatever had chased them before.

She closed her eyes, feeling her heart beating in her chest and could have sworn she heard it softly say her name.

She heard it came to a stop behind her and stand up. She could feel it breathing on the back of her neck. before she felt its sharp nails lightly across her back. She squeezed her eyes closed, her body trembling in fear, but she tried to remind herself that this was just a dream and she'll be waking up soon.

"What do you want?" Henley whimpered out.

"You." She heard a monstrous voice say.

With a gasp, Henley opened her eyes and glanced around in surprise. She wasn't in her bedroom like she hoped, but she also wasn't in the woods anymore, instead she was at the cemetery. She glanced behind her, seeing that she had been sleeping against Camden's headstone.

Waking up there wasn't really that surprising. There have been times before she ended up at the cemetery to talk to Camden and fell asleep, but she usually, at least, remembering going there, but this time she didn't. She didn't even really remember going to sleep, just having the weird dream and waking up by the grave.

"What is happening, Cammy?" Henley whispered out, even though she knew he couldn't answer her.

With her eyes on his tombstone, she slowly stood up, trying to remember the night before. Even times before when she ended up there, even the drunk times, she still at least vaguely remembered how she got there, but not this time and she wasn't even drinking the night before.

She couldn't help but wonder if she was sleepwalking, but as far as she remembered she never had before.

"I got to go, Cam, but you know I'll be back soon." Henley said to the tombstone. She kissed the tip of her fingers, laying it on the cool marble, as she whispered out,"Goodbyes are not the end. It means, '_I'll miss you_', until we meet again."

A sad smile appeared on her face, as she remembered all the times she and Isaac would say that to each other, they would even say it to Camden sometimes too. It seemed like another lifetime ago now.

With a sigh, she turned and began to walk away, not noticing Isaac standing off to the side watching her. He had stopped by the cemetery before school, making sure he didn't forget to do anything the night before, but he never expected to see her there.

He never knew about her visits to the cemetery some nights. She normally showed up after he had already left for the night, she never wanted to chance running into him.

He knew someone else other than him visited Camden's grave. He had seen the flowers that were left on it at times and could tell someone would tend to the grave; pulling weeds and so on, but he just assumed it was his dad. Now he realized it must have been Henley this whole time.

He silently watched her, a part of him wanting to go to her. Seeing her out early in the morning, in her pajamas, was unusual. He could also tell something was bothering her.

No matter how many years go by, he could still read her like a book, but he knew he was not involved with her story anymore. No matter what was going on, it wasn't any of his business.

He wasn't a part of her life anymore, she made sure of that, so for the moment all he could do was watch her walk away... again.

_- {o0o} -_

A few minutes later, Henley quietly opened the front door and walked into her house. Thankfully she didn't live too far from the cemetery so it wasn't too far of a walk to get home. She leaned back against the closed door, still trying to figure out what the hell happened.

"Hey, who's there?" She heard her father called out, before he and her mother came down the stairs.

"It's just me." Henley called out, as she pushed away from the door.

"Henley? Honey, what are you doing?" Her mother asked.

"What are you doing out this early in the morning?" Her father, James, added, as he button his work shirt.

"Getting the newspaper." She lied, as she walked passed them to go up the stairs to go to her room.

"Paper?" Veronica asked confused, as she looked over at her husband.

"We don't get the paper." James stated, as they both glanced up to see her walk into her bedroom, slamming the door shut.

Henley walked into her bedroom and glanced around, trying to figure out how she went from her bed to the cemetery. She wrapped her arms around herself, still feeling the same chill she felt in her dream when she was in the woods with Scott.

That was something else that confused her; the dream. What was the meaning behind it and why was he even in it?

Hearing her cell phone beep, she rushed across the room to the bedside table and picked it up, seeing that the text was from Lydia; wondering what she was wearing that morning.

She texted back saying she didn't know, then scrolled through her recently sent text messages and saw that the night before she had texted with Allison some, but she didn't remember even talking to her. There was even a text in her draft to Isaac, that she thankfully never sent.

She deleted everything from her phone, then read Lydia's newest message that came in, as she suggested an outfit for her to wear. She agreed to the outfit then told Lydia she had to go and would see her at school. She grabbed the outfit Lydia suggested; a pair of white jeans and blue lace t-shirt, then went into her bathroom to take a hot shower.

After washing off all the dirt and feeling a lot warmer, she stepped out and dried off. Many minutes later she was dressed, with her make up flawless and hair pulled back in a messy bun. She walked into her bedroom to grab her bag and phone.

She lowered her eyebrows in confusion when her phone wasn't on the bed where she left it. She pulled everything off her bed, searched the table by her bed and even looked under the bed, not finding it.

She glanced around her room with a sigh, wondering where the phone went. It's not like it grew legs and walked away. _'But someone could have taken it' _She thought to herself, as she rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what happened to it now.

She grabbed her bag then walked out of her room, making her way down the hallway toward Logan's bedroom. She tapped on the door, then pushed it open, seeing him sitting at his desk talking on her phone.

"Logan?" Henley said, as she walked further into the room.

He pulled the phone from his ear, turning his head to look at her and seeing her raise her eyebrows at him. He knew she didn't like it when he took her phone without asking, but he also knew she wouldn't yell at him. Maybe fuss and lecture him, but she wouldn't yell.

Logan placed the phone back against his ear, speaking to the person on the other end, as he asked,"Henny is here. Do you want to talk to her?"

He didn't wait for the caller to answer before he ran over to his sister, holding out the phone, as he said,"It's Isaac."

Henley opened her mouth to respond, tell him she didn't have time, but before she could say a word, he placed the phone in her hand and ran from the room, making his way downstairs to eat breakfast.

Henley rolled her eyes and blew out a breath, before bringing the phone up to her ear. She waited a moment, seeing if he would say anything. She knew he was still on the line, she could hear him breathing. If anything he could thank her for giving him a ride home the night before. The two didn't say anything all the way to his house.

"Isaac?" She questioned. When he didn't say anything, she let out an annoyed breath. After the night she had, she didn't have time for this. "I know you're on the line. I can hear you breathing and it's a little creepy." She waited a few more minutes, then said,"Either speak up or hang up. And the words out of your mouth better not be '_what are you wearing?_'... That is even creepier."

"What do you want, Henley?" Isaac asked. He was just as annoyed with her as she was with him. He couldn't believe just a few minutes before he briefly worried about her, after seeing her at the cemetery so early that morning.

When his phone rang earlier and he saw it was her number, he felt his heart pounding. For a minute he actually thought she was calling him, for once he thought she was reaching out to him, but it was just Logan. Which was fine with him, he loved talking to Logan, but for that split second he kinda hoped it was her.

"Me?" Henley snapped. "What do you want, Isaac? Why are you calling my little brother? What do you want with him?"

"I didn't call him. He called me." He let out a small chuckle, as he added,"He said he found my number on your phone. Now tell me, Henley, why do you have my number? It's not like you actually want to talk to me. So why do you have it?"

"I didn't know I had it on there, Isaac. I have tons of people in my phone, half of them, I don't remember." Henley lied. The truth was, she did know why she still had his number in her phone. She could never bring herself to delete it. Although now she was wishing she did.

"Right." Isaac breathed out, not believing her.

"Why would I have your number, Isaac?" Henley questioned. "You've made it perfectly clear you don't need me."

"Well I guess now you can delete me. Just like you did a long time ago." Isaac stated, hoping she couldn't hear the pain in his voice.

Henley blew out a breath, but was too tired to argue with him at the moment. As much as she hated to lose, she was going to let him win this fight.

"Whatever, Isaac." She mumbled, as she went to remove the phone from her ear to hang up, but before she could, she heard him quietly call out her name.

"What?" She asked with a sigh.

Isaac squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, knowing he was going to regret asking, but couldn't stop himself from saying,"Are you okay?"

Between the way she looked earlier at the cemetery and the fact that she was just giving up in the middle of their argument, he was a little worried about her. He hated admitting to himself that he was concern about her, but he could tell something was bothering her.

That's what sucked about knowing someone so well, no matter what, you could still read them.

Henley opened her mouth, and for a moment wanted to spill the night events to him. She wanted to tell him the confusing dream she had and how she woke up in the cemetery, but didn't remember going to it.

She wanted to tell him about how she thought she saw Scott's eyes flash yellow, just like the glowing eyes she saw years ago, but she couldn't. They weren't friends anymore. He didn't need her and she didn't need him.

"Why? We both know you don't care." Henley stated.

"Henley..." Isaac breathed out with a sigh. "I never-" He began to say, planning to tell her he never said he didn't care, but before he could finish his sentence, she interrupted him.

"I got to go, Isaac."

She quickly ended the call before he could say anything else. She felt like if she stayed on the phone with him any longer she would spill everything which would be a huge mistake.

This was something she needed to keep to herself until she knew more. She couldn't have people thinking she was crazy or she could kiss her friends goodbye.

With a quick shake of the head, she tried to push everything out of her mind; the dream, the talk with Isaac and the need to confess to him things she shouldn't.

She slipped the cell phone into her bag then left Logan's bedroom and made her way into the kitchen, smiling at her parents and picking on Logan like she would do any other morning. She couldn't have any of them noticing anything was wrong with her. She wanted them to think everything was perfect.

She tuned out her brother's chatter, as he told their parents about his talk with Isaac, and instead turned to walk over to the coffee pot. She poured some of it into a cup, then added a little honey to it to sweeten it. She stared down at the cup, watching the dark liquid turn lighter as she added a little milk to it next and began to stir it.

She was so into what she was doing, she didn't hear her brother speaking to her at first, until their mother called her name to get her attention. She turned around, noticing while she was spaced out her father left for work and now her mother and Logan were staring at her.

"What?" Henley asked confused.

"Is everything okay, honey?" Veronica asked, as she shot her daughter a concern look.

"I'm fine. Everything is great." Henley lied. "What did I miss?" She questioned them.

"Isaac said today is the scrimmage and I really want to go. Can I go?" Logan begged, as he looked from his mother to his sister.

"When is it?" Veronica asked.

"Right after school." Henley answered.

"Will you have enough time to get him before it starts?" Veronica asked her daughter.

Henley shook her head, as she said,"By the time I get to his school and get back it'll probably be over. Unless I can leave school early?"

"You're not leaving school early." Veronica said, shooting the idea down.

"But I really want to go." Logan whined.

"I know you do, but there's no way to get you there." Veronica said to her son. "Your father and I will still be at work-"

"What about Mrs. Allen?" Henley suggested. She hated to see her brother upset and knew how badly he wanted to see the scrimmage.

"That can work." Veronica said with a nod, as she thought it over. Their neighbor usually picked him up from school and let him hang out with her and her son; which happened to be Logan's best friend, until one of them made it home.

"I'll give her a call when I get to work and ask her to drop you off at the high school." Veronica said over to her son. She turned her attention to Henley as she added,"I need you to meet your brother in the parking lot, okay?"

"Okay." Henley said with a nod, causing Logan to throw up his fists in celebration.

He was excited finding out he would be able to go to the game. Even if it wasn't a real game and the team was just playing against themselves, he wanted to watch Isaac play. He was never able to before cause his parents said he was too young.

Veronica chuckled at her son, as she said,"Okay, time to settle down and finish your breakfast. You two need to get going."

"I'm too excited to eat." Logan stated, as he jumped out of his chair. "I'm ready to go!" He announced, as he looked over at Henley; who was sipping her coffee. He knew the sooner he got his day started the sooner he could get to the game.

He handed Veronica his almost empty cereal bowl then grabbed Henley's hand, as he called out,"Let's go!"

"Okay, jeez, give a minute." Henley said with a laugh, as she took another sip of her drink. She sat it down, as she added,"Besides you still have to go grab your bag, you goof."

"Oh, right, I knew that." Logan said before he ran out of the room to grab his book bag.

Once the younger boy was out of the room, Veronica turned to look at her daughter as she asked,"Are you okay with Logan tagging along this afternoon?"

"Yeah, it's fine. The scrimmage won't last too long then we'll come straight home, but later tonight I had plans with Lydia." Henley said. That night was the big party at Lydia's house to celebrate Jackson and their other friends making first line.

"That's fine. Just be home by curfew unless you are staying with Lydia." Veronica stated.

"I'll probably stay with her." Henley said, knowing she would be drinking that night. She knew better than to drink and drive.

"Have fun studying, honey." Veronica said, as she grabbed her bag and coffee mug.

"I will." Henley said with a smile. After the morning she had a night full of drinking is exactly what she needed. That is what would help get things back to normal.

_- {o0o} -_

That afternoon, after the final bell rung, Henley made her way to the parking lot. She tossed her stuff in the car, then waited for Mrs. Allen to drop her brother off.

She didn't have to wait long when the other woman pulled into the parking lot. Logan didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop before he jumped out and excitedly ran over to his sister.

Henley chuckled at his antics and gave Mrs. Allen a wave to thank her, as the other woman waved back and drove out of the parking lot.

She grabbed his book bag to put in the car before the two siblings walked across the parking lot, with Logan rambling on about how excited he was and jumping all around as they got closer to the field.

"If you don't calm down you're going to trip up or something, you goof." Henley said with a laugh.

"I can't help it! I'm excited!" Logan said happily, as he circled around her. He wrapped his arms around her for a quick hug, as he added,"Thanks for talking mom into letting me come to this. I've been waiting forever to watch a game."

"You're welcome, Bro-Lo." Henley said, calling him by the nickname she gave him when he was a baby.

He smiled up at her as he said,"I love when you call me that."

She wrapped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to her and running a hand over his shaved head, as she said,"I thought you loved it when I called you a punk."

"I do." Logan said with a nod.

"Or a nerd or a goof."

"I love those names too." Logan stated. "I love every name you call me cause deep down I know it's cause you love me."

"You are one weird kid." Henley joked.

Logan looked up at her with a grin, as he said,"Love you too, Henny."

Henley glanced down to look at her brother, both were too busy laughing to notice where they were going, causing them to bump into someone.

She quickly grabbed Logan, keeping him from falling to the ground, then snapped her head up to look at who almost knocked them down.

"Hey, watch where you are going!" Henley snapped.

"Hey, sorry, I-I didn't mean... I was trying to get to the field to talk to my friend and-Are you okay?" Stiles stuttered out, as he tried to apologize to one of the most popular girls. He just had to be clumsy and run into the girl who was best friends with the girl he had a huge crush on.

As if things weren't bad enough. There was a strong chance that his best friend was now a werewolf, but now he just bumped into someone who could make his life a living hell if she wanted to.

Stiles glanced down at the younger boy beside her; who he assumed was her brother, then reached out to give his shoulder a friendly tap, as he nervously rambled,"Hey, little dude, you okay? I didn't mean to run into you like that. I like your hair by the way."

"I like yours too." Logan said, smiling. "I'm Logan."

"I'm Stiles." He said back, as he held out his hand to shake the younger boy's hand and almost dropping his lacrosse stick and gym bag in the process. He juggled the stick and bag around some before finally catching it, causing Logan to laugh.

"You're funny and your name is funny too." Logan stated.

"Trust me, it's a lot better than my first name." Stiles pointed out.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Henley questioned. "Like a bench to keep warm."

"Right, s-sorry again." Stiles said, as he held up his hands and took a few steps back. He quickly turned around then rushed off to find Scott, wanting to tell him what he overhead on the phone when his dad was getting the results from the lab. He needed to tell him they found wolf hair on the body.

"I like him." Logan said after Stiles walked off.

Henley didn't comment back and just smiled at her brother, as the two began to walk toward the field again. She saw Allison sitting in the bleachers and waved at her.

She was about to walk over toward her friend until she realized Logan had stopped walking. She turned around to look at him, noticing he was looking at something across the field.

"What is it?" Henley asked him.

"That's him. That's the man from the mall." Logan stated, as he pointed to a guy in a black leather jacket; who was standing on the edge of the field, watching everything going on.

"The man who told you to go inside?" Henley questioned, as she kneeled down beside him. She looked back over at the guy and noticed he was now gone. Just like that, almost like he disappeared right before their eyes.

"Yeah." Logan answered, getting her attention. A confused look appeared on his face, as he said,"He said it was a wild animal, but I still don't know what animal has eyes like that. I even asked my teacher and she didn't know either."

"You asked your teacher?" Henley asked with a concern look. She hoped the teacher didn't take him serious. She hoped the teacher doesn't tell their parents or she knows what would happen next. They would send him to a psychiatrist like they did her, but she didn't want that for him.

When he nodded his head, she added,"Hey, next time you see something, talk to me about it, okay? Don't tell anyone else."

"Okay." Logan said with nod. He leaned closer to her, as he quietly said,"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course. You can always tell me anything."

"I don't think it was a wild animal."

"It had to be a wild animal, Logan. People don't have red, glowing eyes." She said, repeating what the psychiatrist told her years ago.

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey, we'll talk about this later, okay?" Henley interrupted, when she heard coach blow his whistle to start the scrimmage. Right now was not the time to talk about this, not while they were in public. She gave his shoulder a squeeze, as she added,"Plus you want to see the game, right? It's starting."

In a flash, he pushed all the confusing thoughts about red eyes aside and began to jump up and down again, getting excited about watching the scrimmage. He grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the bleachers and over to Allison.

He grinned over at Allison before sitting down beside her, taking the brunette by surprise. Henley smiled at her friend with raised eyebrows, as if to say '_you have an admirer_'.

As Logan began to ramble on to Allison, Henley's eyes scanned the field until they landed on Isaac. For a moment, neither one could look away, until she heard someone call out her name, causing him to roll his eyes and break contact first.

She glanced over, seeing Alex; who had called out for her. She gave him a friendly smile and tried not to sigh when he blew her a kiss.

When Alex turned his head to talk to a couple of his friends, she blew out a breath, then began to dig in her purse to grab a sucker. She handed Logan one when he asked for one, then offered one to Allison; who turned it down.

"Where's Lydia?" Allison questioned, surprised that the red-head wasn't there to cheer on her boyfriend.

Henley glanced at her brother for a moment, seeing that he was watching the scrimmage and not paying them any attention. "She's getting things set up for the party tonight." She quietly answered, causing Allison to nod her head in understanding.

"Which one is Isaac, Henny?" Logan questioned, getting his sister's attention. "They all look the same with helmets."

Henley turned her head to look at the field. She didn't have to search much, she could always pick out Isaac from the others, helmet or not. She cleared her throat, then pointed him out, as she said,"There he is."

They watched Isaac toss the ball toward the net, getting it in. She softly smiled, as Logan began to clap his hands to cheer for Isaac. He glanced over at the bleachers, his eyes falling on Henley first, then he made himself look over to Logan. He waved at the younger boy, then ran back to join his teammates.

Allison leaned over, as she quietly asked Henley,"Who all is coming tonight?"

"Everyone." Henley answered, as she cheered out for Danny and Jackson.

"Even Isaac?" Allison questioned.

"No." She answered, as she turned her head to look at her friend. She lowered her eyebrows in confusion, as she asked,"Why would you think he'll be there?"

"You said everyone." Allison pointed out.

"Okay not everyone then." Henley corrected. "It's not his scene."

"Have you ever asked?" Allison asked.

"I told you, we don't talk anymore." Henley said, as a sad look appeared on her face.

"Maybe one day you should." Allison suggested. She leaned closer to her again, as she quietly added,"Cause from the looks he gives you, it screams that he misses you."

After hearing her comment, Henley glanced over at Isaac; who quickly looked away, hoping she didn't catch him watching her. Before she could think further on what Allison said, she heard her clapping and turned her head to see what she was excited about.

They watched Scott spin around a couple of players and even jumped over a few, before tossing the ball into the net. Henley looked over at Allison with raised eyebrows, impressed with how Scott was playing, and from the cheering from everyone around them, everyone was impressed.

They saw coach call Scott over to talk to him. At first glance it looked like he was lecturing him, until he told him he made first line, causing everyone to start cheering again. Allison stood up, cheering for him the loudest.

As the cheering calmed down, coach called over the rest of players, letting the others know if they made first line, if they were riding the bench or if they were being cut. She saw Jackson, Danny and Alex smiling as they gave each other high fives, making her assume they made first line, which didn't surprise her.

Once the scrimmage was over, Henley and Logan walked down the bleachers, as Allison went to talk to Scott, wanting to finalize their date that night.

Henley kept her hand on her brother's shoulder, as they walked closer to her friends. She gave Danny and Jackson a hug, congratulating them on making the team, then felt someone grab her from behind to spin her around.

Seeing that it was Alex, she opened her mouth to congratulate him, but before she could say a word, he pressed his lips against hers for a heated kiss.

When Logan loudly cleared his throat, Alex broke the kiss, then looked down at him. He rubbed his knuckles against the top of his head, something Logan hated, before saying,"Hey, sport, how's it going?"

"I'll let you know after you leave." Logan grumbled, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Funny, kid." Alex said, as he rubbed his knuckles against his head again. He turned his attention to Henley, as he said,"Hey, we need to talk now."

"Oh, actually, I..." She began to say, as she gestured to her brother.

He nodded his head, understand what she was saying, then looked at Logan as he said,"Hey, sport, do you mind if I borrow your sister for a minute."

"No." Logan answered.

Alex smiled, thinking he meant, no he didn't mind. He grabbed Henley's elbow, getting ready to walk off with her, as he said,"Thanks-"

"I mean no you can't talk to her." Logan interrupted. "Mom says I have to stay with her."

"Come on, sport, help me out here." Alex said, as he smiled at Logan, trying to charm him. He was the type that could charm anyone, although for some reason he could never charm Logan. The younger boy never liked him.

"I don't want to help you out. I want to stay with my sister." Logan stated, as he grabbed her hand.

When she saw Alex open his mouth to argue, she laid her other hand on his arm, as she softly said,"Look, I seriously can't talk right now. I got to get him home and then meet up with Lydia to finish setting up tonight."

"Okay, but we are talking tonight. You have avoided me long enough, Hen." Alex said, as he shot her a look, letting her know how serious he was. He needed to talk to her. He had to get her back somehow.

"Okay, fine, we'll talk." Henley said with a sigh.

Alex smiled and shot her a wink as he began to walk backwards with the rest of their friends, all of them heading for the locker room.

He was right, she had avoided him, but only cause she still didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt him, but she also didn't know if she could fake another relationship with him.

Feeling Logan pulling on her hand, she looked down at him, seeing that he was ready to go. She asked him if he had fun and he excitedly nodded his head.

The two chatted back and forth as they began to walk toward the parking lot, but when Logan saw Isaac over at the bike rack, his eyes lite up, as he asked if they could go talk to him.

"I don't think that is a good idea, we need to get-" Before she could finish her sentence he called out Isaac's name before running over to him. "Home." She softly added, even though Logan was too far away to hear her.

She blew out a breath, as she began to follow him over toward Isaac. She saw the two happily talking to each other, then saw Isaac's smile fade a little when she came to a stop behind her brother.

She always hated how his face fell when she came around. She remembered a time when he use to smile at her, similar to how he would smile at Logan, but she hasn't seen that smile in two years.

"You were awesome out there!" Logan said to him. "Did you make the team?"

"Yeah, I'm first line." Isaac answered. "Thanks for coming to cheer me on, that definitely helped me make the team."

"Henny, did you hear, I helped Isaac make the team." Logan said happily, as he turned his head to look at his sister.

"I heard." Henley said. She gave Isaac a tight smile, as she added,"Congrats on making the team."

"Thanks." Isaac mumbled, as he ran a hand over his hair, unsure what else to say back to her. He knew the things he wanted to say to her, but he couldn't. He couldn't tell her the things he was really thinking and feeling.

"Can I come to one of your games?" Logan asked him.

"Yeah, if it's okay with your parents and-and your sister." Isaac answered, as he glanced up to look at Henley. Moment like now, when she was with her brother, he saw glimpses of the old Henley. He could see his Meddy, which made things hurt even worst, cause he knew that look never lasted.

As if on cue, they heard someone call out her name, causing all three to turn their heads to see Alex and a few of his friends walking across the parking lot.

All of the guys gave her a wave, saying they would see her soon, causing her to smile and wave back at them. While her head was turned, Isaac shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Logan. We should go." Henley said, as she laid a hand on his shoulder. As he turned around and began to walk away, Isaac spoke up and said,"Yeah, wouldn't want to keep your friends waiting, right? That is all that matters in your little world now."

Henley stood still with her back toward him and watched Logan walk over to her car. Once he was safely inside the car, she spun around to face Isaac, as she snapped,"Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do what?" Isaac asked confused.

"Be a huge asshat for no good reason." Henley answered.

"Right, right, I forgot, I am always the bad guy here." Isaac snapped.

"Well you are the one who pushed me away." Henley pointed out.

Isaac let out a bitter chuckle, as he shook his head, then said,"No, you're the one who walked away, Henley."

She scoffed at his comment, then turned around to walk away. She wasn't going to keep having the same argument with him. No matter what he said, she knew what really happened back then.

"And there you go again." Isaac pointed out. "Always walking away."

"Just giving you want you want, Isaac." Henley stated, as she turned around for a moment and threw her arms out. "Now you're all alone. Which is what you want, right? Since you don't need anyone."

"Needing someone just ends in heartache. I learned that the hard way." Isaac said back, as he pulled his bike away from the rack. "Have fun walking away, Henley. You are good at it."

Seeing the hurt in his eyes, she came to a stop and opened her mouth to say something back, but before she could, he jumped on his bike and began to pedal across the parking lot.

She rolled her eyes and threw her head back, looking up at the sky and feeling annoyed. It's the way she almost always felt after arguing with Isaac.

She honestly felt like they mostly went around in circles. All she knew was she wasn't to blame. This is what he wanted, he said he didn't need her and now he has lost her, but he wasn't the only one who lost that day.

No one was the winner between them. They both lost something important that day and things have never been the same since.

_- (o0o) -_

_a/n - Hey all! Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Lucy Greenhill, RHatch89, zerogravityganja, Guest, Guest, Guest and xxxRena for reviewing. Henley and Isaac hurt my heart so much with their fighting. It won't always be like that tho! Thanks and happy reading! _


	6. Blurry Vision

_a/n - I wanted to add a trigger warning for this chapter. There is a short scene of sexual assault. I didn't go too into detail, but I don't want to upset anyone or offend anyone so I wanted to give you all a heads up :) _

_**Chapter Six - **__**Blurry Vision**_

Later that night, Henley glanced around with a smile on her face and a drink in her hand. The party was in full swing and it looked like everyone was having a great time. She turned her cup up, drinking the last of the liquor, then tossed the cup into the trash can before stumbling over toward the crowd of people dancing near the pool.

She quickly located Danny and began to dance with him for the next few songs. Anytime she was thirsty she snapped at a guy near-by, asking him to bring her a new drink. By the time she and Danny were finished dancing she was completely trashed.

When another fast song began to play, she grabbed on to Danny's arm with a gasp, as she said,"I love this song! Dance with me."

"You know I love you, Hen, but I was actually thinking of asking him to dance." Danny said, as he nodded his head over toward a guy on the other side of the crowd.

Henley turned her head to see who he was talking about, then turned her head back to smile at him, as she said,"Ooh, he is cute! Go for it, Danny, but I want all the deets later."

"You got it." Danny promised. "Be careful tonight, Hen." He added, as he gave her a friendly kiss on the side of the head before walking off. He knew how drunk she could get at these type of parties. He could already tell she had a lot of drink and he knew she wasn't planning to stop anytime soon.

Henley nodded her head, telling him she would, as she watched him walk away. She was glad the two had become friends over the last couple of years. He was one of the sweetest guys in her group of friends and always looked out for her at parties.

She turned around, planning to grab another drink, then froze when she saw the guy in the leather jacket again, standing off to the side in the shadows, away from the crowds. It was the same guy that was briefly at the scrimmage, the one who told Logan to go back inside at the mall.

She took a small step in his direction, feeling like she needed to go over to him, but she didn't know why. For a moment she thought she saw a faint glow around him, causing her to repeatedly blink her eyes until it went away.

She saw him lower his eyebrows in confusion and look her over, like he was trying to read her, trying to figure her out. He took a step back, going further into the dark, then turned his head to the side when he heard a dog barking at him. Thinking no one would see, he flashed his eyes at him for a moment, never knowing that Henley could still see him.

She let out a small gasp when she saw his eyes flash blue for a moment. It was a color she thought she saw years ago. She squeezed her eyes shut, as she thought to herself that this couldn't be happening again. She couldn't be imagining things again. She can't go back to a psychiatrist again. She can not do this again.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that he was gone, making her wonder if he was ever there to begin with. Maybe she imagined all of it. She didn't know why she would imagine him, some guy she didn't know, but she also didn't know why she would have a dream with Allison's crush in it either. Maybe she was cracking up and her brain was just imagining random people. Or maybe she just had too much to drink.

She glanced down at the cup in her hand, before thinking to herself, '_Or maybe I haven't had enough_'. She raised her head, looking back in the area she saw the leather jacket guy, wondering if her mind was going to conjure him up again. When she felt someone tap her shoulder, she spun around, worried for a moment it was going to be him or something else crazy, but smiled when she saw it was Allison and Scott.

"Ally!" Henley called out happily, as she hugged her new friend. "I'm so glad you're here and you look amazing!" She gushed.

"Thanks! So do you." Allison said back, as she smiled at her.

"And you look..." She began to say, as she turned to look at Scott. She lowered her eyebrows in confusion when she saw a faint glow around him. Just like the night in the parking lot of the animal clinic and like earlier with the other guy. Maybe something was wrong with her eyes, maybe she needed to talk to her parents about getting them check.

She blinked her eyes a few times, then looked at him again, her vision clearer now. She noticed he was looking at her weirdly for a moment before he quickly turned his head. She cleared her throat, as she held her cup out toward him, before continuing,"You look like you need to be getting me a refill."

"O-Oh, okay, I'll be back." Scott said, as he took her cup. He turned to look at Allison, asking her if she wanted something. She nodded her head and thanked him, as she and Henley watched him make his way through the crowd.

"So what do you think?" Allison asked with a hopeful smile on her face, as she turned to look at Henley.

"About?" Henley asked confused.

"Scott." Allison answered. "He's nice, right?"

"He's-He's... uh..." Henley began to say, wondering if she should tell Allison the weird things she experienced around him lately, but when she saw the look on her face, she couldn't do it. She could tell how much she liked him already and she couldn't spoil that for her.

She gave Allison a big smile, as she nodded her head, and said,"Yeah, he's nice. And he seems like he really likes you."

"Really?" Allison questioned.

"Yeah, he can't keep his glowing eyes off of you." Henley said, as she glanced off to the side, seeing Scott staring at Allison.

Allison grinned at her comment, then lowered her eyebrows in confusion when she realized what she said. "Wait, glowing eyes?"

"What?" Henley said, as she snapped her head back to look at Allison. Her eyes widen for a moment when she also realized what she said. "Wait, no, I-I don't mean glowing eyes. Obviously cause people's eyes don't glow. Duh me! Don't-Don't listen to me, I'm way drunk." She rambled on.

Allison opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could, Scott walked back over to them. Henley grabbed the drink from his hand, drinking it all in one swallow, the liquor quickly hitting her.

She looked at the couple in front of her, as she said,"Well, I need a drink. You two have fun."

"You just had a drink." Allison pointed out. She could tell her new friend has had several drinks.

"And now I need a new one." Henley said back, as she turned the cup upside down, showing that it was empty now.

When Allison saw her stumble for a moment, she rushed to her side, as she said,"Maybe I should come with you."

"No! I'm fine." Henley said, as she pulled away from her. "You're on a date. You two-You should go have some fun. Don't worry about me."

"You sure?" Allison asked.

"I'm sure. Now go!" Henley stated, as she waved them off.

She watched as Allison shyly shoot Scott a smile, then held out her hand for him to take before the two walked closer to the dancing crowd. She stood still for a moment, watching the new couple, with a small smile on her face. She could tell Scott felt a little unsure and awkward for a moment, before he began to get into the dancing with Allison. She couldn't help but remember a few years ago, when they were thirteen, and she begged Isaac to go to a school dance with her.

It took a lot of pleading from her, but he finally agreed to be her '_date_', but he refused to dance with her once they were there. It took her all night, begging again to finally get him out on the dance floor and he looked a lot like Scott looked at first; just standing there while she did most of the dancing until he finally started getting into it. She could still remember the moment when a slow song began to play and he pulled her close as they danced together.

To her it was a magical moment. It felt like the world had slowed down for just them. She remembered the fluttering in her stomach and how badly her palms were sweating. She also remembered the moment he began to lower his head toward hers, making her wonder if he was going to kiss her. The two had kissed once before a couple of years before that, but that was more of a test, just seeing what it felt like to kiss someone. But she had always hoped he would kiss her again, she always hoped one day he would see her as more than just a friend.

She never got another kiss from him though. Before anything else could happen that night, the lights came on, the dance was over and it was time to go home. Then a year later their friendship was over and now here she stood alone; watching other couples being loving toward each other and missing something she never had.

She shook her head, trying to push Isaac and their past from her mind, then began to walk over toward the table where all the alcohol was. She poured a little bit of soda in her cup, then reached out to grab a bottle, not even caring what kind it was, and poured the dark liquid into her cup, filling it all the way.

She turned the cup up, drinking half of it, then filled the cup back up before setting the bottle back down on the table. She was in the middle of taking another swallow when she saw someone came to a stop beside her from the corner of her eye.

"I hope there is more than liquor in there." Lydia said, as she looked over at Henley with raised eyebrows.

"There's soda too." Henley said back, as she took a swallow. "Well there was soda... A little soda." She added with a chuckle.

"Just be careful, little Hen." Lydia said. "I don't want my night to end again with you throwing up on my shoes."

"That was two years ago, Lyd." Henley said with a laugh. The very first time she partied with the popular crowd, she was so nervous and had no idea what she was doing. She mixed the wrong things together and had too much to fast on an empty stomach and ended up getting sick. She took another swallow, finishing the cup, then reached out to grab a new bottle, as she added,"Now I know how to hold my liquor. I'm a pro!"

"I think you've had enough liquor." Lydia stated, as she took the bottle from her.

"But didn't you hear me, I'm a pro, Lyd. Pro!" Henley said with a giggle.

"I heard you." Lydia said, as she laughed with her. "But maybe you should switch to something else."

"You're right!" Henley said, with a clap of her hands. "It's beer time or more importantly, its game time." She glanced around, as she asked,"Where is your boyfriend? Is he ready to get his ass kicked in quarters."

"He's talking to some of the guys on the team." Lydia answered. She looked around, seeing her boyfriend and saw Alex was over there with him. She knew for a fact that Henley and Alex still haven't talked, but maybe she could fix that.

She looked back at her friend, as she said,"Hey, will you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure." Henley said back.

"Can you go to the garage and grab more ice?" Lydia asked.

Henley looked over at the cooler on the ground, which was full of ice, then looked back at Lydia, as she questioned,"And what is wrong with that ice?"

"It's too cold." Lydia answered with a shrug.

"Too cold?" Henley repeated with a laugh. "You do know that is what ice is supposed to be, right? It's suppose to be cold, Lyd."

"Did I say too cold? I meant, it's melting and we need more." Lydia said, as she saw Alex getting ready to walk away from his friends and knew she had to hurry up so she could catch him. "The ice in the garage is colder though, so yeah, just-just go get more." She added, as she turned Henley around and lightly pushed her.

"Okay, fine!" Henley said with a sigh.

When she saw Lydia rush off, she turned back around to grab a bottle from the table, then turned and began to walk through the crowd. She threw her head back and turned up the bottle, taking a huge swallow, until she felt someone bump in to her, causing her to drop the bottle.

She glanced down and pouted when she saw the bottle had shattered. She still had so much left to drink. She raised her head and rolled her eyes when she saw it was Scott's friend. The one with the weird name and shaved head.

"Walk much, jerk?" Henley snapped. "First the scrimmage and now here we are again."

"I'm-I'm sorry." Stiles stuttered out.

"You made me drop my bottle!" Henley whined.

"I'm sorry!" Stiles stated again. "I'm sure there is more. We'll get you another one." He added, as he pointed toward where all the drinks were.

"You're right you are, but first you are coming with me." Henley said, as she grabbed his arm and dragged him along behind her.

Seeing that she was dragging him away from the crowd, Stiles let out a nervous chuckle, as he asked,"You're not going to, like, kill me, are you? I really am sorry I bumped into you."

"Which time?" Henley questioned. "Your clumsy ass has bumped into me twice now."

"Well, I'm sorry for bumping into you twice." Stiles said, apologizing again. When she nodded her head, but didn't say anything back, he added,"You do know my dad is the sheriff, right? If I turn up dead, he won't stop until he solves the case."

"So is my dad." Henley pointed out. Her father was sheriff next town over. "Meaning I know how to commit a crime and cover it up so no one can ever solve it."

"Oh." Stiles mouthed, as he swallowed hard.

Seeing the look on his face, Henley came to a stop and snorted out a laugh, as she said,"Oh, my God, I am not killing you. Calm down."

"Oh, right, yeah, I knew that." Stiles said, trying to brush it off. He didn't want her to think he was actually scared for a moment. It would just give her and Lydia something to laugh about later.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Henley said, not believing him. She nodded her head toward the side of the house, as she said,"We're just going to the garage. So, come on. Follow me."

"So the little dude.. little guy with you at the scrimmage... was that your brother?" Stiles asked, trying to make conversation as the two walked beside each other.

"No, I just borrow him sometimes." Henley said, as she shot him a look. "Of course, it's my brother. What's wrong with you?"

"Believe it or not, you're not the first one to ask me that." Stiles pointed out.

"Trust me, I can believe that." Henley said back.

"He seems pretty cool." Stiles said. "I noticed he had a superman shirt on, so I take it he is into comic books?"

"Yeah, he loves them and video games." Henley said with a genuine smile on her face, as she thought about her brother.

Stiles looked over at her in surprise. Out of all the times he had seen her around school, he had never seen her look so happy. She always looked like she was putting on an act at school, but in this moment it was like a wall came down and he could see a real side to her.

"He's really great. So smart and honest. He's-" She began to say, as she turned her head to look at him, realizing she was oversharing and opening up to someone, which she knew was a very bad thing. One thing that losing Isaac taught her was that everyone leaves. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to brush it off, as she continued,"I mean, he's okay. For a little brother, you know?"

Stiles nodded his head, then said,"Yeah I get it. Although, I've never had a little brother. I'm an only child." He scratched the side of his head for a moment, before he added,"I had a pet rock once though."

Henley came to a stop by the garage, then turned to look at him, as she said,"Yeah, that's not the same at all." She pulled the door open, then added,"Remind me one day to tell you the difference between humans and rocks. It'll shock you, I'm sure."

"Ha-ha." Stiles said sarcastically, as he walked into the garage behind her.

Once they were inside, she gestured over toward the freezer which had a few bags of ice in it, then said,"Okay, there's the ice, have fun."

"Wait, what, me? Me grab the ice?" Stiles asked surprised.

"Yeah, why else did you think I brought you here?" Henley questioned, as she folded her arms. Before he could answer, she added,"It wasn't for your sparkling wit or to make out, it's cause I needed someone to carry the ice."

"I feel so used." Stiles mumbled, as he walked over to the freezer.

"Yeah, well, if you don't grab some ice you're going to be useless." Henley pointed out.

"You know, you have a real way with people. So friendly and considerate." Stiles shot back sarcastically.

Henley shot him a look, then gestured with her hands, telling him to hurry up. "Yeah, yeah, just grab the ice. I need another drink."

Stiles grabbed a bag of ice, then the two turned around to leave, but before they could take a step Alex walked in. Causing Henley to mumbled,"Or several drinks."

"Hey, man, give us a minute." Alex said over to Stiles.

Stiles nodded his head and went to walk past Henley, but she reached out to grab his arm, stopping him, as she said,"You don't have to go."

"Yeah, he does. Everyone is waiting on the ice." Alex said to her. He turned his head to look at Stiles, nodded toward the door, telling him to leave, but Henley grabbed on to his arm again to stop him.

"Everyone is waiting for both of us to bring the ice, so we both need to leave." Henley argued.

"He can handle it on his own." Alex argued back.

Stiles looked between the two wondering what the world was going on. They had been on and off for the last couple of years and he always thought they had a good relationship, but now it seemed like she was desperate not to talk to him alone.

"Lydia put me in charge of getting ice, so I should get it to her." Henley stated.

"And Lydia sent me in here to talk to you." Alex said, as he shot her a grin.

Henley blew out a breath at his comment. Of course that was why Lydia sent her in here, she was setting her up. She knew she needed to talk to him, but still didn't know what to say to him. Plus she could tell he has had several drinks too. It was already hard getting him to accept a no when he was sober and it was even harder when he was drunk.

"Hey, you, go give Lydia the ice, okay?" Alex added, as he looked over at Stiles.

Stiles looked over at Henley for a moment, knowing she didn't want to be left alone with Alex. He didn't want to go against her, she could make things hard for him, but Alex could destroy him on the field. He was a little more scared of Alex than her.

He shot Henley an apologetic smile, causing her to roll her eyes, as she released his arm. She turned around, suddenly wishing she still had that bottle from earlier if she was going to be stuck talking to Alex alone.

"Finally. We're alone." Alex stated, once Stiles walked out of the garage. He shut the side door, then took a few steps toward Henley as he added,"Now we can finally talk."

"About what?" Henley asked, playing dumb.

Alex shot her a look, as he said,"You know what we need to talk about." He came to stop in front of her, laying his hands on her hips, as he added,"This break has went on long enough, don't you think?"

"Alex... I just-I-"

"Come on, Hen, you know we're good together. We have fun." Alex interrupted.

"Yeah, we do, but-but don't you want more?" Henley asked.

Alex grinned as he ran a hand up her side, then laid it on the side of her face, as he said,"More is all I've ever wanted from you."

"Wait... No... That's-That's not..." She tried to say as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers for a heated kiss. "Alex... No... Stop!" She said in between kisses, as she tried to push him back, but he couldn't hear her in his drunken haze or either choose to ignore her.

He backed her up until her back slammed against a wall, tapping her between his body and the wall, as his hands ran over her body while she tried to push him away. "Come on, Hen, we have been here so many times before." He pointed out, before he began to kiss the side of her neck.

"Yeah and I always tell you to stop. So stop!" Henley called out, as she pushed against his shoulders, finally pushing him away.

"When are you going to stop this prude shit." Alex said with a sigh. "We've been together for two years-"

"On and off for two years." Henley interrupted.

Alex shook his head, as he took a step closer to her and said,"You've been mine for two years, haven't I waited long enough?"

"It's not about how long you wait, Alex, it's-"

"What?" Alex interrupted. He laid his hands on the small of her back, pulling her toward him, as he added,"Are you waiting for some declaration of love or some shit like that?"

Henley sighed, as she shook her head. It was never about love, well a little, but mostly it was about being with the right person and Alex was not the right person, which is why she never had sex with him and why she was still a virgin.

"Come on, you know I, like, love you and all that shit." Alex said, as he ran one hand down her back to grab her butt.

"Actually you don't love me, but that's fine, cause-"

"Alright, fine." He said interrupting her before she could tell him she didn't love him either. "Whatever you need to hear then. Whatever gets you out of this dress." Alex said with a grin, before pressing his lips against hers again.

"Alex.. no.." Henley mumbled, as she pulled away from him.

"Look, what is the problem here?" Alex asked with a sigh. "Do you know how many girls will kill to be in your shoes right now? But I choose you, Henley. You are a challenge and I knew you would be, that's why I wanted you."

"I was a challenge? That's why you went after me?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I know you wouldn't be easy to get, I needed that. The dating game was getting too easy, but you were never easy." Alex explained.

"Wow." Henley breathed out in shock. She had always wondered what Alex saw in her. What was it about her that made him want to pursue her. She had often wondered if it was her looks, her smarts, her humor, but now she knew the truth. It had nothing to do with her really, he just saw her as a challenge, basically she was a game to him.

Thinking she was flattered by his words, he choose that time to press his lips against hers again as he backed her up against the wall again. This time he wasn't going to let her push him away so easily. He had waited long enough for this. The more she fought him, the harder he held on to her. He slipped a hand under her skirt, as he ran his hand over her butt, squeezing it hard.

He had no intentions of stopping what he was doing until they heard the door open, giving her a chance to finally push him off of her. She glanced over at the door, actually relieved to see that it was Stiles.

"Hey, oh, s-sorry." Stiles stuttered out when he realized he interrupted them. He had heard Henley begging Alex to stop before he opened the door, causing him to pointed behind him, as he lied,"I just, uh, a friend of yours is looking for you."

"Thanks." Henley mumbled, as she brushed past Alex.

He quickly reached out to grab her arm to stop her, as he quietly said for only her to hear,"This isn't over. You know I don't give up easy." He gave her a rough kiss before releasing her and walking past Stiles to re-join the party.

Once he was gone, Henley blew out a breath, as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to fix it then wiped at her mouth. She wished she had a mirror to look in, although she probably didn't want to see how badly she imagined she looked at the moment.

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked sincerely. After he left earlier, he couldn't stop thinking about the look on her face. He knew she didn't want to be alone with Alex, then hearing her trying to get away from him, he knew he made the right choice in coming back.

"I'm fine." Henley said, as she flashed him a forced smile, the walls she kept around herself were coming back up.

"But that looked like-"

"It was nothing." Henley snapped, interrupting him. "We were just... It's uh-It's okay." She softly added before she began to walk across the room, heading for the door.

"Henley, wait, your skirt." Stiles called out, before she could walk out the door.

"What?" She asked with a scoff, as she turned around to face him. She folded her arms across her chest, as she added,"You're going to tell me I should have expected this cause of my skirt?"

"What-No!" Stiles called out. He scratched the side of his head, then pointed toward it, as he stuttered out,"I, uh, I was just trying to tell you... You might want to pull it down. Your uh, your pant-uh panty things are showing."

Henley glanced down, realizing her skirt had rode up earlier when Alex had his hand under it. "Oh." She mouthed, as she pulled it down. She glanced over at Stiles, giving him a small nod of thanks before she turned and walked out the door. Ready to join her friends again and pretend like nothing happened. She had to convince herself that everything was perfect.

_- (o0o) -_

_a/n - Hey all! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Big thanks to MessintheMirror, RHatch89, Lucy Greenhill, xxxRena, Guest, angelskull16, Guest, Monkey. gone. to. heaven, Guest and Guest for reviewing. Sorry for the lack of Isaac in this chapter, but next one will have a Isaac/Henley scene. Happy reading! _


	7. What Are You?

_**Chapter Seven - What Are You?**_

After the incident with Alex, Henley kept to herself for a while. She stood on the outside of the crowd, drinking from a bottle, as she watched all of her friends dancing and having a good time. She wanted to join them, but at the moment she couldn't. All she wanted right now was to leave, she wanted to go to the place that made her feel safe; the cemetery.

She looked down at the bottle in her hand, then turned it up, finishing it off before dropping it to the ground. She glanced around, trying to find someone to get a ride from, until she saw Scott running away from a confused Allison.

Wondering what was going on, she made her way over to her new friend, asking her what was going on, but Allison couldn't answer her cause she had no idea what made Scott run off. Things were going great, but then in the middle of them dancing he pulled away and said he would be right back.

"Maybe he's sick or something." Henley guessed.

"Yeah, maybe." Allison said with a concern look, as she looked in the direction he rushed away. "Will you come with me?" She asked, wanting Henley to come with her to check on him.

Henley nodded her head to answer, as the two girls made their way through the crowd to get to the front of the house. They walked outside with a surprised look on their faces as Scott got in the car and drove away, leaving his date behind.

Hearing someone say Allison's name, the two girls turned around to see who it was. Henley softly gasped when she saw it was the guy in the leather jacket again.

Feeling eyes on him, Derek glanced over at the other girl, the two locking eyes for a moment, as they both tried to figure each other out. There was something about her, something drawing him in, but he didn't know what it was yet.

Pulling his eyes away from her, he looked at Allison, as he flashed her what he hoped was friendly smile, as he said,"I'm a friend of Scott's. My name's Derek."

"Oh, well, do you know where he went?" Allison questioned.

"Something came up, but I can give you a ride home." Derek offered.

As Allison opened her mouth to accept the ride, Henley grabbed her arm, pulling her a few steps off to the side, as she hissed out,"Don't go with him."

"What? Why?" Allison asked confused.

"There's something about him. I don't know what yet, but you shouldn't go with him. He's-He's creepy." Henley loudly whispered out.

Allison chuckled at her comment, as she shook her head and said,"You've had too much to drink. You're just being paranoid. You heard him, he's friends with Scott."

"Yeah, but-"

"Henley..." Allison said interrupting her. "It's okay. I'll be okay."

Thinking the conversation was over, Allison went to take a step toward Derek, until Henley grabbed her arm again, then said,"Okay, but if you're going, I'm going. He can't murder us all at once... I think." As she followed along behind Derek and Allison, she quietly whispered, "I hope."

Henley refused to let Allison seat up front, making her sit in the back of the car. She quietly explained that she wanted to be closer to Derek in case something happened, which was true, but that wasn't the only reason. She also felt a need to be close to him for some reason she couldn't explain. It wasn't that she was attracted to him or anything like that, he wasn't even her type, it was like this pull that she couldn't understand.

The three were quiet as Derek drove down the road, heading for Allison's house. Every so often Henley would glance at Derek out of the corner of her eye, seeing the faint glow again. It wasn't until minutes later, after Allison was dropped off, that Derek finally sighed, before saying,"Why do you keep staring at me?"

"What are you?" Henley quietly asked, as she turned her head to look at him again.

"What?" Derek asked surprised, as he glanced at her for a moment, before looking at the road again.

Henley blinked a few times, trying to get her vision to focus right, before mumbling,"Wha-I mean... Who are you?"

"I told you, my name is Derek."

"Derek who?"

Derek; who is giving you a ride home." He answered.

The two rode in silence for a few minutes, until she began to look at him again, causing him to mumble out,"You're doing it again."

"Sorry, I just.. You were at the mall recently, right? You told my little brother to go inside, stopped him from going after the red eyes." Henley said.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Derek lied.

"Yes, you do." Henley argued, as she turned in her seat. "You were also at the scrimmage, my brother recognized you."

"He must have been mistaken." Derek said back.

"What was he after? What has red eyes?" Henley questioned him, feeling her heart beating in her chest, as she wondered if he would actually answer her.

She knew she should remember what the psychiatrist told her years ago, that there was no way she saw what she did. Deep down she knew it was crazy. All of it; what she saw years ago, what her brother thought he saw, all the weirdness surrounding Scott and Derek, but in her drunken mind, she couldn't stop herself from asking.

Derek looked over at her, seeing the light-colored glow radiating off of her again. He could usually tell what someone was at first glance, but was having a hard time figuring out what she was. She wasn't like him, he knew she wasn't a werewolf cause she didn't have the werewolf scent on her, but she wasn't fully human either.

If his sister or any of his family members were alive, they could probably figure it out, but unfortunately he was all alone. The only living Hale at the moment since his uncle was still in a coma.

Realizing she asked him a question, he turned his head to look back at the road, as he simply said,"A wild animal."

"What wild animal has red eyes?" Henley questioned him with raised eyebrows, asking the same thing her brother has since that day at the mall.

"Which road is yours again?" Derek asked, ignoring her question.

When she saw the cemetery up the road, she pointed to it, as she said,"You can drop me off here."

"The cemetery?" Derek asked with raised eyebrows, surprised a girl like her wanted to go there.

"It's not far from my house and I told my parents I wasn't coming home so if you pull into our driveway, they might hear you and find a drunk me. I can't have that." Henley explained. That excuse was mostly the truth, plus she wanted to visit with Camden, but also she didn't feel comfortable telling Derek exactly where she lived.

Derek nodded his head, if that is what she wanted who was he to argue, besides he still had things to do that night. He needed to find Scott and show him what he really was now.

He pulled his car off on the side of the road and heard the car door open, but before she got out of the car, she had one last thing to say,"I don't know why you've been creeping around so much lately, I don't know what you want, but you will stay away from my brother."

"I'm not after your brother. You can rest easy." Derek stated.

"I'll rest easy once I figure out what the hell is going on around here." Henley snapped, as she went to step out of the car but before she could Derek's grabbed her arm to stop her. He quickly pulled his hand back when he felt a spark when his flesh touched hers.

"What are you?" Derek questioned, asking the question she did earlier.

"I'm... What kind of question is that?" She snapped back, as she lowered her eyebrows in confusion, finding his question strange. "I-I gotta go." She breathed out, as she jumped out of the car and slammed the door.

She wrapped her arms around herself, as she jogged into the cemetery, she didn't even stop until reached Camden's grave, then fell down to her knees in front of it. She sat back on her heels and sniffed, feeling tears fill her eyes, as she stared at the tombstone in front of her.

"Cammy, I... Something is wrong." Henley tearfully said. "I think something is wrong with me and I'm-I'm scared." She blew out a breath, as she reached up to wipe the tears from her face.

"I'm seeing it again." She quietly admitted. "The glowing eyes, I'm seeing... I think I'm seeing them again, but I can't. I can't go through this again, Cam." She paused for a moment, before continuing,"I can't be imagining things again. I can't go back to having my parents look at me like they did last time, like I was losing my mind or something. They made me go talk to someone; who told me everything I was thinking and feeling was wrong. I can't do that again, Cam, I can't! And no one believed me!"

A small smile appeared on her face, as she added,"Well, one person believed me. Your brother believed me, but..." She swallowed the lump in her throat, before continuing,"But he's not in my life anymore, so... a lot of good that will do me now."

She scooting closer to his grave, sitting down beside it, before leaning against it. She pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them, as she laid her head on the tombstone. "I wish you were here. I wish I could really tell you every weird thing that has happened lately and I wish you could explain it all away. You always were the level-headed one."

She let out a small laugh, as she said,"I remember the time me and Isaac were going to go ghost hunting. Do you remember this? We were convinced there was a ghost in our hideout in the woods. That small cabin we took over. We talked you into going with us, mainly caused we were scared out of our minds, even though we would never admit that out loud."

She closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the day, then opening them."I remember every little noise we heard or breeze we felt, you had an explanation for it and every time you were right. In the end, we found that small squirrel and realized that is what was making all the scratching noises." She blew out a breath, as she added,"And that is what I need now, Camden. I need an explanation to explain why all of these things are happening to me."

"Plus there is the other reason I wish you were here. I wish you were here cause I miss you." She wiped a lone tear from her cheek, before softly adding,"And I miss him too. I miss your brother so much that it hurts."

She closed her eyes again, leaving them closed this time, as she whispered,"It always hurts."

_- (o0o) -_

Isaac pedaled his bike toward the back of the cemetery then jumped off of it and leaned it against the storage building. He had left the cemetery earlier, after doing all of his nightly chores, then was half-way home when he remember that he left his book bag inside the building.

He would have just left it there until the morning, but he had a math test the next day at school and needed to study more that night before bed time, meaning he had to turn around and bike all the way back to the cemetery.

He walked into the building, grabbing his bag, then walked back out and over to his bike. He began to walk the bike in between a row of tombstones, planning to walk past his brother's grave before leaving. As he got closer, he came to a quick stop when noticed someone sleeping against his brother's grave. From where he was standing he could already tell exactly who it was. It was Henley.

He knew he should just walk away, the way she had so many times, but there was a part of him that couldn't leave. That part of him noticed the thin dress she was wearing and knew she had to be cold. That part of him couldn't stop himself from laying his bike and book bag down, before he began to walk closer to her.

He squatted down in front of her, then reached out to shake her shoulder, but before laying his hand on her, he paused for a moment to watch her. With her defenses down while she slept, he could see the old Henley again. She wasn't putting on an act like she has been for the last two years. At this moment she was the girl he grew up with, she was the girl he once fell in love with.

Hearing her let out a small snore, he softly chuckle and shook his head. He use to tell her all the time she snored, but she would always argue that she did not snore. He hated to admit it, but he kind of missed her little snores back when they use to have sleepovers growing up.

Not wanting to get lost in the past; it only ended in heartache, he finally laid his hand on her shoulder, gently shaking it as he softly said her name. He didn't want to scare her while trying to wake her up.

Feeling someone touch her, Henley flashed back to earlier that night with Alex. She snapped her eyes open and jerked back, as she called out,"Don't touch me!"

"Sorry." Isaac said back, as he held up his hands. "I was just, I-"

"Isaac?" Henley interrupted, as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. She sat up more, as she asked,"What-What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Isaac asked back.

"I-I had to.. I wanted to talk to..." She began to say, as she turned her head to look at Camden's tombstone.

"I didn't know you talked to him." Isaac said, as he sat down on the ground in front of her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Henley questioned.

"I just didn't think your type did things like that." Isaac said. "I mean, wouldn't it ruin your reputation if they knew you were here?"

Thinking he was starting an argument again, she sighed and rolled her eyes, as she tried to stand up. She was not in the mood for this tonight. Isaac quickly stood up with her and wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her upright when she began to stumble from all the liquor she had earlier at the party.

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked her.

"Trying to get away from you." Henley snapped. "I'm not in the mood for you to take shots at me all night."

"Hey, no, I wasn't-I wasn't trying to start something." Isaac explained. "I was genuine surprised to learn you visit Camden and I'm-I'm glad that you do." He brushed a lock of hair from her face, as he softly added,"It would mean a lot to him and it..."

"It what?" Henley asked, when he paused.

"It means a lot to me too." Isaac said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Henley lowered her eyebrows in surprise. It had been a long time since she heard that tone from him. For the last two years anytime they talked, there was an edge to his tone. It was nothing but anger, but the way he was speaking to her now and even looking at her, was like the old Isaac.

"Yeah, well..." Henley began to say, as she laid her hands on top of his, which were resting on her hips. She removed them and took a step back, knowing whatever was happening wouldn't last and rude Isaac would be back soon. "He was like a brother to me. I miss him." She added.

Isaac tried not to feel disappointed when she stepped back from him, but he knew it was for the best. Whenever he was that close to her, he could almost convince himself that his Meddy was still there, but he knew it wasn't true. She was long gone.

Henley wrapped her arms around herself, the cool air getting to her. She knew she should turn around and go home, but at the moment, she couldn't make herself move. All she could do was stand there and stare at him, waiting to see what he would do next. Would he push her away again or just turn around and walk away? Would he just stand there silently and say nothing?

Realizing he wasn't going to say anything, she kissed her finger tips and touched the top of Camden's grave, silently saying her goodbye to him then turned around to walk away until his words stopped her.

"I miss him too."

Henley gave him a sad smile, as she took a step toward him. "That whole saying about, it gets easier over time, lied. It's not easier. Every day he has been out of our lives, it's like, something is missing."

"I know what you mean." Isaac said with a nod. His eyes locked on hers for a moment, thinking of her as well, as he softly added,"Something is definitely missing."

"Yeah." Henley breathed out, as he crossed her mind. Not having the Lahey boys in her life anymore left her feeling empty most days.

"So, um, what do you talk about with him?" Isaac questioned, as he nodded his head toward Camden's grave. This was the first time in a while they have actually talk without biting each other's heads off and he didn't want it to end. Plus he was genuinely curious. He knew about the things he talked to his brother about, mostly about how he missed him and missed having her in his life.

"Just different things." Henley answered vaguely with a shrug.

"I'm-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Isaac said, as he held up his hands and took a step back.

"No, it's okay." Henley said, as she took another step toward him. "I mostly just talk about how I miss him and things that are going on lately. Things like that." She added, leaving out the times she would talk about him and definitely leaving out her talk with Camden tonight. She couldn't tell him about the things she has seen lately.

Remembering what else she said to him, she let out a small chuckle, as she added,"Earlier I was talking about the time we thought we had a ghost in our clubhouse."

Isaac laughed as the memory hit him, then said,"But it was just a baby squirrel."

"Right." Henley said, as she laughed along with him.

"He never let us live that one down." Isaac said, as he stepped closer to her. "I remember for weeks, every night when I went to bed, I would find a little stuff animal in my bed. A little squirrel and I knew he did it, even though he would never admit it."

"He was always pranking us. I hated it at the time, but now... now I actually miss it." Henley admitted, as she carefully sat down in front of Camden's grave, keeping her skirt down so she wouldn't flash him.

"Yeah, there's nothing I wouldn't give to find another baby squirrel in my bed again." Isaac said, agreeing with her. He sat down beside her, both of them leaning back against the grave. "I never thought I would admit to missing that, but I do."

The two sat quietly for a moment, both remembering different things from their childhood. When he saw her shiver from the corner of his eye, he shrugged his coat off, then without a word wrapped it around her shoulders. She flashed him a smile to thank him, as she wrapped it around her, catching a whiff of his scent, which instantly made her feel safe. Just like when they were kids.

She didn't know if it was the soap he used or laundry detergent, but he always had a clean scent to him. Like freshly washed sheets hanging on a line outside and being kissed by the sun. Even now, he still had that scent and it still had the same effect over her that it did years ago.

"Hey, you remember the time we snuck in to watch a scary movie and instead of telling on us, he made spooky noises all night and scratched at the door until we finally told on ourselves." Henley said with a laugh, trying to get her mind off of how great he smelled.

"Yeah, well, we never told my dad, but you went running to your parents and confessed everything." Isaac said, correcting her. "You were so scared."

"Hey! You were scared too." She pointed out, as she turned to point a finger at him. The two laughing as they reminisced together. "My parents grounded us both for two weeks cause of that."

Isaac nodded his head, then said,"And it took me years before I could finally watch another scary movie."

"I still won't watch them." Henley admitted. "That one scary movie was enough."

"Aw, is someone still a scaredy cat?" Isaac teased, as he lightly tickled her side without even thinking about it. It was something he use to do all the time when he would tease her. He knew how much she hated to be tickled which is why he loved doing it to her.

"Stop!" Henley called out with a laugh, as she pulled away from him. She turned around to punch him in the shoulder, which is what she would always do, as she called out,"You jerk!"

"Oh, I'm a jerk, am I?" Isaac asked, as he tickled her a few more times. "I would rather be a jerk then a big, baby, scaredy cat."

"Hey, hey, I'm not a scaredy cat." Henley argued, as she pushed his hands away with a laugh. She pointed at him, as she added,"I just-I just get a little scared about boogeymen stalking me and jumping out to get me, thanks to Cam."

"Well, you can always hold my shoe." Isaac offered.

"What?" Henley breathed out with a chuckle.

"You-You don't remember that?" Isaac asked, as his face fell. There wasn't anything about their past that he forgot. He remembered everything and was a little bummed to see she had forgotten. It was something they use to do as kids when he was sleeping over at her house. If she got scared in the middle of the night, he gave her his shoe to hold on to, so she would know he was there with her and she was never alone.

She flashed him a soft smile, as she quietly said,"No, I do remember. I remember everything, Isaac."

"Good." He softly said back, as he smiled at her.

"It's just, I don't think your smelly, dirty shoes are going to help this time." Henley joked, as she nodded toward his shoes.

Isaac glanced down to look at his shoes. They were nothing like the shoes her new friends wore. They probably bought a new pair every week, while it's been months since he got a new pair. He was nothing like her popular friends and that thought made him realize no matter how things went between them tonight, it didn't change anything. Yeah they were getting along now and were able to slip right back into their playful banter, for a moment it felt like it use to, but he knew it wouldn't last.

"Yeah, well, sorry I'm not as hip as your cool, new friends. I'm still just plain old Isaac, I never changed." He said, a little harsher than he meant.

Henley scoffed at his comment, before rolling her eyes and standing up. She should have known a comment like that was coming. Things were going just too well. It was too good to be true.

Seeing her stand up from the corner of his eyes, Isaac snapped his head up. He quickly stood up with her, as he asked,"Where are you going?"

"Home. To sleep or at least have a strong drink." Henley answered, as she went to turn around until his comment stopped her.

"Smells like you had enough to drink tonight."

"And we're back, I see." She said with a sigh. "Back to the fighting, back to judging."

"Hey, no, I didn't mean it like that." Isaac stated, as he took a step toward her. "I just... Why do you drink so much anyways? This isn't you, Henley."

"You have no idea how tiring it is... being two different people. You don't know how hard it is trying to be the person they need to see me as and still hold on to a tiny part of my true self." Henley began to explain, as tears filled her eyes. "Sometimes I look in the mirror and don't even recognize myself anymore and that scares me, but the drinking? It helps. For that moment, I can forget everything."

When he didn't say anything back, just stared at her, she cleared her throat as she reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes, before saying,"So yeah, that's why I drink so much."

As she turned to walk away again, he finally spoke up,"Drop the act then." When she turned around to look at him, he added,"Stop playing the part and just be you, Henley. Be the girl I knew."

"I can't." Henley tearfully said.

"Why not?" Isaac asked, confused.

"Cause no one liked the old me." She softly said. She gave him a sad shrug, as she whispered,"No one wanted to be her friend." She blew out a breath, trying to get control of her emotions, then without another word, she turned around for the last time and began to walk away.

Isaac watched her silently for a minute, knowing she was too far away to hear him, but still quietly admitted,"I did."

_- (o0o) -_

_a/n - Hey all! Thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. And big thanks to Lucy Greenhill, xxxRena, Momsen-xxxx, RHatch89, Monkey. gone. to. heaven and guest for reviewing. Don't forget you can follow me on tumblr for snippets and other things I post for this story and others. Also if you haven't already you should check out the collab I co-wrote with my bestie Sage Londyn. It's the Blue Moon Series and you can find it on her profile or find links for it on mine. Happy reading!_


	8. Sticking Together

_**Chapter Eight - Sticking Together**_

For the rest of the weekend, Henley kept to herself and ignored most of the text that came through her phone. She was a little annoyed at Lydia for trying to set her and Alex up at the party, which was why she was ignoring the red-head. The rest were ignored mostly cause she was confused and shutting people out.

First there was all the weird things happening lately; the weird dream and sleepwalking, the weirdness around Scott and Derek. Several times when she looked at them she could see a faint glow around them, almost like a blur.

Was there something wrong with her eyes? Or was there something else going on? And did she really see Scott's eyes flash recently at the vets and Derek's at the party?

Although if there was something wrong with her eyes, that would explain her thinking she saw flashing eyes again.

The other confusing thing on her mind was Isaac. They had a semi-nice talk at the cemetery, for a moment it was like old times. They were laughing, joking and it was like no time at all had passed, then it was over.

In a flash it was back to the rude comments and the judging, but for that small moment things were good and she missed that. She told herself not to expect it to happen again. She couldn't let herself hope that things would go back to the way they were.

Now it was Monday and time to put everything out of her mind and head back to school. She was never that big into school, but maybe that was exactly what she needed to keep her mind off of other things. Maybe she just needed to throw herself into school and ignore everything else going on.

She stepped out of the shower and ran a hand through her wet hair with a sigh. Oh who was she kidding. There was no way she could pretend to be into her school work. She wasn't that good of a fake. She would just have to find another way to keep herself distracted.

Hearing her cell phone beep, she left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom to grab the phone from the table by the bed. She read the message from Lydia, suggestion an outfit for her that day.

She blew out a breath and deleted the message before walking toward her closet. Ignoring Lydia's suggestion, she grabbed her most comfortable jeans, an oversized off the shoulder black shirt with a dark pink tank top to go on underneath, as well as a pair of dark pink converse shoes.

She kept her make up light and pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail, then made her way downstairs to the kitchen. She came to a quick stop when she noticed her parents and brother staring at her.

"What?" Henley asked, wondering what they were looking at.

"Is everything okay?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah... why?" She asked slowly.

"We just... We haven't seen you dress like that in a while." Her father, James, answered. "You are usually more flashy, with the shoes and the jewelry."

"I think she looks great!" Logan said with a mouth full of cereal. In his opinion she was looking a lot like she did two years ago, before her popular friends came along.

"Thanks, buddy." Henley said, as she walked past him, giving his head a quick rub on the way by.

"He's right, you look great, sweetheart." James said, as he kissed the side of her head when he walked past her. He told everyone bye then left to head into work.

After he was gone, Veronica looked over at her daughter, as she said,"You do look nice. I was just surprise by the change." She cleared her throat, before continuing,"Usually when a kid quickly changes their appearances that means-"

"Mom, please, you are doing it again." Henley interrupted her.

"Sorry, honey." Veronica said, as she held up her hands. She looked at her closely as she poured some coffee, then asked,"But are you sure everything is okay? You were basically a shut-in this weekend."

"I'm fine." Henley said with a fake smile. She took a sip of her coffee, then added,"I was just tired from all the... studying with Lydia Friday."

"Okay." Veronica said, hoping that was the truth.

"Oh, wait, actually there is something I wanted to ask you." Henley said, as she turned to look at her mother. "When was the last time you had my eyes checked?"

"Hmm..." Veronica began to say, as she thought about it. "It's been a couple of years. Since your eyes were good and you're young and healthy, the doctor said we don't have to get them checked every year." She gave her a look, as she asked,"Is something going on with your eyes?"

"No... well, maybe. I don't know. I've been seeing some things." Henley answered.

"Oh... like-like what?" Veronica asked nervously.

"Just like a blurry type thing sometimes." Henley said, trying to play it off. She wasn't going to tell her about the glow around Derek and Scott or seeing glowing eyes again. She knew what happened last time she did, and hopefully this was something all in her head.

"But you're not seeing things, right?" Veronica questioned, as she looked at her closely. "I remember when you were young-"

"No, nope, nothing like that." Henley lied. She shook her head and let out a small chuckle, as she added,"You know, on second thought, the whole blurry thing was probably just cause I was studying. Too much reading and not enough sleep, you know?"

"You sure?" Veronica asked.

"I'm sure." Henley said. She saw the look on her mother's face. It was similar to the one years ago when she told her she saw glowing eyes in the woods. She was not going through that again.

Her mother opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could they heard the doorbell ring. She lowered her eyebrows, as she said,"Who could that be so early."

Veronica sat her cup down then made her way toward the front door, leaving the siblings alone in the kitchen. Henley made her way over to the table, sitting down beside Logan and began to talk to him until her mother called out her name, telling her it was Allison at the door.

When she heard a spoon fall into a bowl, she jumped in her seat and turned her head to look at her brother. Seeing his eyes wide and his mouth open, causing her to ask him what was wrong.

"I'm not ready. She can't see me like this." Logan said nervously, as he picked at his pajamas. As she tried to hold in a chuckle, he looked at her, as he pleaded,"Can you keep her busy while I get dressed?"

"I can do that." Henley said, as she stood up from the table.

A small chuckle finally escaped as she walked toward the door to meet up with Allison and her mom. Veronica spoke to them for a moment, telling Allison it was good to see her again, then excused herself to leave for work, leaving the two girls alone.

"Hey, how's it going?" Henley asked her new friend.

"Good. Can I get a ride to school?" Allison asked.

Henley looked over her shoulder out the open door, seeing Mr. Argent sitting behind the wheel of the car. She looked back at Allison, as she said,"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks." Allison said with a smile. She turned around to wave at her dad, telling him he could go, then turned back to look at Henley as she explained her dad had some errands to run and wanted to drop her off at school now, but she didn't want to be dropped off so early. No one but the teachers would be there this early, so she talked her dad into dropping her off there and getting a ride.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to be there that early either." Henley said, after she explained. The two girls began to walk up the stairs to Henley's room, as she added,"I can't give you a ride home this afternoon though. I need to pick up Logan. Mrs. Allen, the woman who usually picks him up, has a appointment today so I have to leave right after school to get him and Mrs. Allen's son."

"That's fine. Dad will be done by then and can pick me up." Allison said, as she followed Henley down the hall.

The two girls walked into the bedroom. Henley pointed off to the side, where an oversized chair was in the corner, telling Allison she can have a seat, until she noticed all the clothes laying in the seat, causing her to say,"Well, wait, let me get this out of the way first."

She grabbed the pile of clothes; some were dirty, but most were clean. She had a bad habit of trying on stuff then tossing it aside. She tossed the clothes on to the bed, as she joked,"My closet was sick and threw up everywhere."

"I see that." Allison said with a laugh, as she went to sit down in the chair until she noticed Henley had forgotten to grab a few things. She moved a shirt or two aside, then saw a jacket. A very male looking jacket. "Whose is this?" She asked curious.

Henley turned her head to see what she was holding and noticed right away it was Isaac's jacket, the one he gave her the other night to wear at the cemetery. She gave a small shrug, as she said,"Logan's."

"Looks too big to be Logan's." Allison pointed out.

"Maybe it's my dad's then." Henley lied again. When Allison shot her a look, she blew out a breath, then said,"Okay, it's Isaac's."

"Isaac as in '_the blue eyed lacrosse player who use to be your best friend until he pushed you away and is now sending you looks like he wants to rekindle the friendship_'... That Isaac?" Allison questioned, as she sat down in the chair.

"You have a weird way of describing people, but yeah, that Isaac." Henley answered.

"So is this something you have had for two years or..."

"It's something I've had for a few days." Henley quietly admitted.

Allison raised her eyebrows in surprise, as she sat forward and said,"You two have talked recently? When? What happened?"

"I saw him briefly after the party." Henley answered vaguely, as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "Speaking of the party, have you talked to Scott since he took off?"

"I got a few text messages from him, but I haven't answered back yet." Allison answered. She pointed at her, as she added,"But I know you're just trying to change the subject. I'm on to your tricks, Henley."

Henley chuckled at her comment, as she leaned back on to her elbows, before she said,"After that guy, Derek, dropped you off, I had him drop me off at the cemetery." When she saw Allison open her mouth, she nervously admitted,"And I know going to the cemetery is probably creepy, but I don't know, I always feel safe there, so I uh, I go there sometimes."

"I don't think it's creepy." Allison said.

"Really?" Henley asked surprised. She always thought once someone found out she liked to hang out there they would judge her for it.

"Yeah, I mean, if it is special to you, then that is all that matters." Allison pointed out. "Why did you need a safe place that night, though? Did something happen?"

"That's another long story." Henley said with a sigh, as she stood up from the bed, thinking about what happened that night with Alex. Seeing the time, she nodded her head toward the door, as she said,"And we need to leave for school."

"Okay, but you're telling me what happened on the way." Allison said, as she stood up. She held out the jacket, as she added,"And we're taking this."

"Why?" Henley asked confused.

"So you have an excuse to talk to Isaac today." Allison pointed out.

"I don't need an excuse to talk to someone I don't plan to talk to." Henley said back, but when Allison shot her a look, she sighed and jerked the jacket out of her hand. "Fine! I'll take the jacket, but I still don't plan to talk to him."

Allison shook her head with a small chuckle at how stubborn she was being, as the two girls walked out of the bedroom and into the hall. They both came to a quick stop when Logan walked out of his room, dressed for school, but mostly to impress Allison. He had the nicest shirt he could find and his cleanest pair of jeans on. He even used some of his dad's cologne. A little too much cologne.

"Hey, Allison." Logan said, as he grinned at her.

"Hey, Logan." Allison said back with a chuckle.

Logan silently looked at her for a moment, not sure what he should say next. This was his first big crush and he had no idea what he was doing.

Henley laid her hands on his shoulders, as she spoke up and said,"Okay, we need to get to school." She turned to look at her friend, as she added,"We'll meet you at the car, okay?"

Allison nodded her head as if to say '_okay_' then turned and made her way downstairs, leaving the siblings alone.

"That was bad, wasn't it?" Logan questioned his sister, as he lowered his head.

"No, you did great, buddy." Henley said, as she squeezed his shoulders. "You went a little overboard on the cologne though, but it's okay, we can fix this."

"I never know what to say to her. She makes me tongue tied." Logan admitted. "It would be easier if I knew what she was thinking."

"Don't feel bad, Bro-Lo, no guy ever knows what we are thinking." Henley said. She smiled at him, as she added,"We're a huge mystery."

"Oh, great!" He mumbled sarcastically, as he turned to walk back into his bedroom, causing his sister to laugh and walk in after him.

_- (o0o) -_

Many minutes later, after dropping off Logan, Henley pulled her car into the high school parking lot, then she and Allison got out and began to walk across the parking lot.

On the drive from the elementary school to the high school, Henley filled Allison in on what happened with Alex, then later with Isaac at the cemetery.

"I'm happy to hear you and Isaac talked, but I'm just so shocked about what Alex did." Allison said. "Please tell me you have told someone else other than me. Someone like your dad or something."

"What am I suppose to say?" Henley questioned. "I was at a party and drinking. Plus let's not forget he is the mayor's son."

"Yeah, but-"

"I know it's wrong. I know that, but sadly it's the kind of world we live in. No one is going to touch him cause of his father's connections." Henley pointed out. "I'll just have to be more on my guard in the future."

"I say if it happens again, punch him. He'll have a hard time explaining away a black eye or broken nose." Allison suggested.

Henley turned her head to look at Allison, a smile on her face, as she said,"I love the way you think, Allison Argent."

The two girls began to laugh as they continued to walk, but when Henley heard a group of guys laughing, she came to a quick stop. Seeing that Alex was in the middle of a group of friends, telling them some kind of story. She had no idea what he could be telling them, but as long as it was nothing about her, she didn't care.

When Alex's eyes landed on her, she could see him trying to work his way through the group to get to her. The last thing she wanted to do was deal with him. He had texted her some over the weekend, trying to apologize but she ignored each one.

"He's not seriously trying to come over here, is he?" Allison questioned, when she saw him heading toward them.

"Looks that way." Henley answered.

"Come on." Allison said, as she lightly grabbed her elbow and led her toward the school building.

The two girls walked down the hallway and into a rest room before Alex could catch up with them. Allison wouldn't put it past him to come in after them, which was why she locked the door to keep that from happening. After hearing what he did at the party, she didn't want him anywhere near her new friend.

"Are you okay?" Allison asked, as she saw Henley standing by the sink, staring in the mirror.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Henley softly said, before lowering her head.

"That night wasn't the first time, was it?" Allison questioned, as she carefully took a step toward her.

Henley turned around to face her, as she said,"Nothing as bad as that, but there has been a few times I've had to fight him off before." As Allison made a sound of disgust, she added,"I told you he has a problem with the word '_no_'."

"Yeah, but I thought you meant accepting dates or something, nothing like this." Allison said.

"I wish that is what I meant." Henley quietly said, as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

The two were silent for a moment, until Allison removed something from her wrist and held it out to Henley as she said,"Here."

Seeing that it was the compass bracelet she had comment on the first time they spoke, Henley lowered her eyebrows as she asked,"What is that for?"

"Well, I know you love it for one; and for two; maybe it'll help steer you in the right direction." Allison said.

"Thanks." Henley said with a small smile, as she took it from her hand.

She was in the middle of putting the bracelet on when they heard someone knocking at the bathroom door. The two girls turned their heads to look at the door with wide eyes, wondering if it could be Alex wanting in.

They heard another knock, followed by Lydia calling out,"Hey, open the door!"

Allison looked at Henley for a moment, then seeing her give a small nod, walked over to the door to unlock it and let Lydia in. The red-head looked at them with a confused look, as she asked what was going on.

"We're just hanging out." Henley answered with a shrug, like it was no big deal.

"With the door locked?" Lydia questioned with raised eyebrows. She knew something was going on, she might be shallow at times, but she wasn't stupid. "Alex said you two rushed in here. Is everything okay?"

"Is he still out there?" Allison asked, as she pointed toward the door, wondering if she should lock it again.

"No, he went to his locker, but he wanted me to check on you." Lydia said over to Henley. She shot her a concern look, as she added,"He's worried about you."

"Right." Henley scoffed, as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Are you two fighting already?" Lydia questioned, wondering if that was why she was hiding in the bathroom. "You two just got back together and already-"

"Whoa, wait, what?" Henley called out. "We are not back together. Who told you we were together?"

"Alex." Lydia answered. "He said you two talked at the party; which you are welcome for by the way, and now you two are back together."

"Okay, first off, I am not thanking you for that, matter of fact I am pissed at you for that, Lydia." Henley stated. "And secondly, we are not back together."

"Why are you pissed at me?" Lydia asked confused. "I was just trying to help!"

"I don't need your help with this, Lydia!" Henley said back.

"But Alex is perfect for you, Hen." Lydia argued.

"Alex is not as great as you think, Lyd." Henley said vaguely, as she went to walk past Lydia, until the red-head stopped her.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, he just- he's not who you think he is." Henley tried to explain, as she messed with the compass on the bracelet.

"So he's not the son of the mayor?" Lydia asked confused.

"No, he is, I mean-"

"Then what is the problem?" Lydia interrupted. "I just don't understand you, Henley. You have this amazing guy interested in you, it'll make you even more popular than you are, and it's like you don't care."

"You need to tell her, Henley." Allison spoke up.

"Tell me what?" Lydia asked.

"Me and Alex are not happening. We are never happening!" Henley snapped. "I know you think he is like a God, but he's not. He can be pushy and bit of a dick at times. Not to mention he has no idea what the word '_no_' means and he-"

"Wait, has he-"

"No, but he has tried really, _really,_ hard." Henley answered, knowing what Lydia was trying to ask. She blew out a breath, as she added,"Look, I know you think he's great and we'll be good together, but-"

"Not anymore." Lydia interrupted, as she folded her arms across her chest. "Henley, if I knew this was going on I never would have been pushing so much."

"Really?" Henley asked surprised. "But he's the mayor's son." She pointed out, repeating what she would always say.

"And he is also a jerk." Lydia added. She gave her a smile, as she continued,"Don't look so surprised, Little Hen. In the end I just want you happy."

"I just- I never thought..." Henley began to say, shocked at the things Lydia was saying. She always thought if she told her the truth she would be mad at her and drop her as a friend. She thought Lydia was only interested in being her friend cause of Alex, not cause she actually liked her as a friend.

"Don't worry." Lydia said, as she lightly squeezed her arm. "Alex is done and we'll find you a new guy. Jackson will find you a suitable mate from the lacrosse team."

"Thanks, but I don't need a boyfriend, Lydia." Henley said with a smile. "I'm fine with being single."

"Yeah, but if you're single, we can't triple date." Lydia pointed out.

"I'm okay with that." Henley said back with a laugh.

"Just think about it." Lydia said, as she linked her arms with Henley and Allison, as the three girls made their way out of the bathroom. "And we'll talk about it later."

She glanced over at Henley for a moment, before she added,"But for now, we need to talk about this outfit. It's not what we discuss."

"We didn't discuss an outfit, Lydia." Henley pointed out.

"Right, cause you've been ignoring me all weekend." Lydia said back. "Which we will also talk about later too." She warned, as she shot her a look, but she knew she wasn't really mad about it.

Henley shook her head as a chuckle escaped from her lips as she walked down the hallway with her two friends. She glanced down at the compass bracelet Allison let her borrow.

Maybe it would help her afterall. Not only would it steer her in the right direction, but maybe it'll also help her find herself. Maybe it'll help her hang on to her real self a little more.

_- (o0o) -_

That afternoon, as the final bell rung, Henley and Allison made their way down the hallway and out the door to the parking lot. After what happened over the weekend with Alex, she was actually dreading attending school with him. She knew she wouldn't be lucky enough for Alex to leave her alone, but any time he tried to approach her, Lydia or Allison would block for her so she could make a quick escape.

"You know you don't have to walk me to my car." Henley said over to the brunette, knowing what she was really doing.

"I'm not." Allison lied. After Henley shot her a look, she added,"Okay, yeah, I am walking you to your car, but only cause I want to help keep Alex away from you."

"I'll be okay, Ally." Henley said, as she gave her a smile to thank her. "Plus I think next time I'll try that punching him thing that you suggested. I really liked that idea." She added with a chuckle.

"I think it is a great idea!" Allison said back, as she laughed along with her.

The two continued to walk toward the parking lot, until they heard someone call out Allison's name. They both turned their heads to see that it was Scott calling her.

Henley turned her head back to look at Allison, as she asked,"So what are you going to do about that?"

"I don't know." Allison softly said.

"Have you talked to him at all today?" Henley questioned.

Allison shook her head, as she said,"I was too busy blocking for you all day."

"Using me for an excuse... nice." Henley said sarcastically.

"I know. I know that was lame, sorry." Allison said, as she covered her face for a moment. She dropped her hands, then added,"I just don't know what to do about Scott."

"It's always hard trying to decide if you can forgive someone and give them a second chance." Henley softly said, as Isaac crossed her mind briefly. She shook her head, pushing the thought of him away, as she added,"But you just need to ask yourself; is it worth it? Is he worth it?"

"I think he is. I think he could be." Allison quietly answered.

Henley grabbed her hands, giving them a squeeze, as she whispered,"Then talk to him, Ally. At least hear what he has to say."

"Thanks, Hen." Allison said with a smile. She gave her a quick hug, promising to call her later with an update.

Henley nodded her head, telling her bye, then watched as she walked over to Scott and the two began to talk. She softly smiled then turned and continued to walk to her car. She got behind the wheel and glanced beside her in the passenger seat, seeing Isaac's jacket laying there.

She couldn't help but think back to a few nights ago when the two talked in the cemetery. For a brief moment things were good between them, just like things use to be. There was a time she thought they could never go back, never be like they were, but after the other night, she couldn't help but wonder now if they could.

Obviously things would never fully be the same, but maybe they could be kinda the same; maybe they could be better again. Maybe one day they could be friends again and maybe that was something she wanted.

She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize someone was standing by her car until she heard a knock at her window, causing her to jump and snapped her head to the side. She blew out a breath and lowered the window, feeling her heart slow down, when she realized it was Isaac.

"Hey?" Henley said, surprised to see him approaching her. She just didn't expect it to happen so soon. She wasn't sure why he was standing there. Was this the start of another one of their many fights or could they have another decent conversation again.

"Hey." Isaac breathed out, giving her a small smile, causing her to relax.

"How's uh, how's it going?" Henley asked, as she nervously ran a hand through her hair before piling it back up on top of her head.

"Good." Isaac answered, unsure what else to say. He wasn't even sure why he walked over to her car, but after their talk the other night, he just couldn't stop himself from going over to her. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to talk to her again. He couldn't stop himself from missing her.

When he saw her lay her arm on the door, he saw the bracelet on her wrist and softly smiled when he saw the small compass charm. It was nice to see some things didn't change. It was nice to see she still loved compasses.

"Nice bracelet." He commented, as he nodded toward her wrist.

"Thanks." Henley said with a smile. "Allison let me borrow it. She said maybe it'll help steer me in the right direction."

"You always did have a problem getting lost." Isaac joked, as he shot her a smile. "You remember that time your parents took us to that carnival next town over and we were going to go ride the ferris wheel, but you got us lost and we-"

"Ended up on some horse farm." Henley ended for him with a laugh. "I loved those horses. I wanted one of those horses."

"Yeah, but the man with the shotgun wasn't happy about us being on his farm and I bet he would have been pretty pissed if we took one of his horses." Isaac pointed out.

"Very true." Henley said back. She smiled, as she added,"I did get a horse that night though. You won me a stuff animal that night."

"You remember that?" Isaac asked with a surprised look on his face.

"I remember that." Henley softly said with a nod. "I also remember we finally made it to the ferris wheel."

"And you were scared out of your mind when it stopped at the very top." Isaac added, as he remembered that fun day. He laid his arm on the door, his arm near hers. When she felt his fingers barely touch her skin, she softly gasped at his touch.

He lightly ran his finger tips across the back of her hand, as he said, his voice barely above a whisper,"I remember I held your hand the whole time."

"Yeah." Henley breathed out, as she felt goosebumps pop up where he touched. Her heart began to race just like it did that day. She even had the fluttering in her stomach like back then too. She glanced down to look at their hands and bit her bottom lip in thought.

All she could think was; '_what the hell was going on right now?_'

Hearing a horn blow, she jumped in her seat and moved her arm. She glanced up, looking out the windshield and saw Alex sitting behind the wheel of his truck, which was parked a few rows from her.

Once he realized he had her attention, he opened the car door, planning to go over to her, causing her to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

She glanced over at Isaac for a moment, then quickly looked away, avoiding his eyes, as she mumbled out,"I gotta go."

Misunderstanding the situation, Isaac pushed back from the car, as he said."Yeah, right, whatever."

He knew it was Alex that blew the horn at her and from the rumors around school the two were back together. In his mind, it was clear to see that she didn't want to be caught by her boyfriend talking to him. Talking to the grave digger would only ruin her reputation. He should have known better than to approach her. He should have known this was all a mistake.

"I just needed my jacket." He added, his tone a little harsh, which was the tone she had heard the last two years. "You still have it and I need it back."

"Right, of course." Henley scoffed. "I'm sure it is in the back with all the other junk. Hold on."

She turned in her seat, pretending to grab it from the back, but really grabbed the jacket from the passenger seat. She turned back to face him and pushed it into his hands, as she stated sarcastically,"There. You got your jacket. Have a nice life, Isaac."

Without another word, she rolled the window back up and threw the car in drive. Isaac stood in the same spot, watching her car pull out of the parking lot.

There were times when he thought maybe they can go back. Maybe they can work things out and be friends again. There were even times when he looked at her and saw the old Henley, he saw it a lot that day. She was even dressed more like her old self, but then something happen and he felt her pulling away again.

Apparently that night in the cemetery was just a fluke cause right now felt a lot like two years ago when he first lost her. He felt like things were officially over.

_- (o0o) -_

_a/n - hey all! Sorry for the late update. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to RHatch89, Momsen-xxxx, Lucy Greenhill, Monkey. gone . to. heaven, xxxRena, revolutionfanatic, MessintheMirror, Guest, zerogravityganja, Guest, Guest, Guest, ava592 and Guest for reviewing. Happy reading =)_


	9. Draining

_**Chapter Nine - Draining**_

After leaving school, Henley spent the evening with her brother, Logan. The two watched a couple of movies together while Logan rambled on about Allison, wanting advice on how to woo her. Henley tried not to laugh at him, she didn't want to make fun of him for having his first crush, but hearing him going on about her new friend was the cutest thing she had ever heard.

They were just finishing up with the second movie, when her cell phone rang. Lydia had called to inform her that Jackson was hurt. Something happened to him during practice. At the moment, Lydia didn't know how badly he was hurt, which was freaking her out and she wanted Henley there with her; which was why Henley was now walking into the hospital looking for her friends.

She found out from the front desk which room Jackson was in and headed for that. She walked into the room then quickly covered her eyes when she saw Jackson sitting on the examination table with his shirt off.

"Ew, gross, put your shirt back on, Jacks." Henley said, her hand still covering her eyes.

"Ha-ha, Mercer." Jackson said with an eye roll. He stood up from the table, trying to slip his shirt back on, then groaned out in pain. "Uh... A little help here." He added, as he looked over at the brunette by the door.

"You have got to be kidding me." Henley stated with a huff. "Where is your girlfriend?"

"Talking to the doctor." Jackson answered. "Come on, Hen, help me out. It's just a shirt." He cracked a smile, before adding,"I've seen you naked before so we'll call it even."

"What?" Henley called out in surprised, as she removed her hand and shot him a look. She shook her head when he began to laugh and said he was kidding. She pointed a finger at him, as she said,"Not funny, Jacks."

He laughed again, as he held out his shirt, then said,"But seriously, a little help?"

"Fine." Henley said with a sigh.

She walked over to him, taking the shirt from his hand and helping him into it. Once he had it on she came to a stop in front of her, then said,"Don't tell me I have to button it too."

"Well I do have a separated shoulder." Jackson pointed out.

"You are such a big baby." Henley joked, as she began to button up the shirt. The two were quiet for a moment, until she asked,"So what happened?"

"McCall." Jackson answered angrily. He was still pissed about him hurting him. He still can't understand how Scott was suddenly better. He had to be cheating somehow.

"Scott?" Henley asked surprised. A small chuckle escaped, as she added,"Seriously? Scott hurt you?"

"There is something weird going on with him." Jackson stated. "There's no way he got that good, that fast." When he saw the look on her face, seeing that she agreed with him, he added,"Wait, do you know something? Have you seen something?"

"I, uh... I'm..." She began to say, wondering what she should say. She didn't want to confess about the things she saw recently, she didn't want him to think she was crazy, but she had to admit that something weird was going on.

Before she could continue, they heard a small knock against the door frame, causing them both to turn their heads and saw Alex standing there. Jackson saw Henley freeze up as soon as she saw him, causing him to lower his eyebrows in confuse, wondering what that was about, but before he could think on it further Alex walked into the room and over toward them.

"Hey, man, how you feeling?" Alex asked his friend, as he gave him a friendly slap on his uninjured shoulder. "Are you going to be able to play this weekend? We need you, man."

"Yeah, I'll play. Nothing is going to stop me." Jackson stated.

Alex turned his attention to Henley, laying a hand on the small of her back and opened his mouth to speak to her, but before he could, she pulled away from him and squeaked out,"Gotta go."

She gave Jackson a quick hug, telling him to get better soon, then completely ignored Alex, as she rushed out of the room. Jackson shot a look at Alex, wondering what was going on, but he just shrugged, acting like he had no idea what her problem was.

Henley rushed down the hallway, glancing over her shoulder every so often to make sure Alex wasn't trying to follow her. She made her way toward one of the exits and raced across the parking lot to her car. She grabbed the keys from her bag when she reached the driver side door, but before she could unlock her car, she felt someone grab her shoulder and turn her around. Her eyes widen slightly when she saw it was Alex.

"Hey, Hen, where are you rushing off to?" Alex asked with a friendly smile on his face.

"I'm uh, I'm heading home. I left my brother with the neighbors and I need to get back." She stated.

"Okay, but first, we need to talk." Alex said, as he walked closer to her, causing her to back up until her back hit her car.

"We have nothing to talk about, Alex." Henley said, hoping she sounded stronger than she felt.

"Yeah, we do." Alex said. He laid his hands on either side of the car, trapping her, as he added,"You've been acting weird since the party and I know it's cause of what happened in garage, but that's not totally my fault. You know how I get when I have too much to drink." He raised a hand, caressing the side of her face, as he continued,"Plus can you really blame me for wanting you with the way you were dressed that night."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" Henley questioned, as she shot him a look. She brushed his hand aside, as she added,"Cause it's not."

"Why are you being like this?" Alex asked with a sigh. "We're good together-"

"No we're not!" Henley interrupted. She had no idea what come over her, but she decided she wasn't going to take it anymore.

"Yeah, I'll admit we have had some fun in the beginning, but there is nothing between us, Alex. You only went after me cause I'm a challenge to you and you only want to keep me around to get in my pants, but it's not happen!" She laid her hands on his chest, seeing the compass bracelet on her wrist and knew she was doing the right thing. She was for once being true to herself. She pushed him back, as she continued,"We're done, Alex! I am done with this!"

She turned to unlock her car door, until he grabbed her arm and spun her around again. He shoved her back against the car, getting closer to her, as he snapped,"Who do you think you are? You were a little nobody until I came along."

She opened her mouth to argue, but before she could say a word, he placed a hand over her mouth, telling her to shut up. "I'm not finished." He added. "You need to think long and hard about this cause once I walk away, everyone else will too. No one is going to want you, Henley." When he saw her eyes water, he smirked, as he added,"I made you popular and I can take it away."

Henley took a shaky breath, unsure what to say back, but when she saw something over his shoulders in the woods, she lowered her eyebrows, seeing a flash of the red glowing eyes. Seeing that something grabbed her attention, Alex turned his head to look into the woods, but not seeing anything.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Alex asked, as he turned back around to look at her.

"N-Nothing." Henley mumbled. "I gotta go." She added, as she turned to push him back again.

He grabbed her arm one more time, as he quietly said,"Think about what I said. You don't want to do this, Henley, I can make your life a living hell."

Henley didn't say anything back, as she jerked her arm away and quickly unlocked the car door and slide behind the wheel. She locked the car door and watched as he grinned at her before walking away. Once she was alone she blew out a breath then rested her head against the steering wheel for a moment.

When she heard her cell phone beep, she jumped in surprise, then grabbed her bag to pull the phone out, seeing she had a text from Lydia. She was asking where she was, Jackson told her that she rushed out of the room. She texted her back, telling her she needed to leave to get her brother, leaving out the stuff about Alex.

She couldn't help but wonder about his words earlier. Would everyone else leave her too?

Would she lose Lydia, Jackson and Danny as friends?

Would she be all alone again?

_- (o0o) -_

After leaving the hospital, Henley went straight home. By the time she got there, her parents were home, but she didn't say a word to anyone. Instead she went up to her bedroom and search her secret hiding place for a bottle of liquor.

She took several swallows then sat down on the edge of the bed with her breathing labored as she tried to get control of her emotions. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Alex's threats, as well as the fact that she saw the eyes again.

She was clearly losing her mind and had no idea what to do or who to turn to. She looked down at the bottle in her hand, her vision blurry as her eyes began to water. She took a few more swigs then placed the bottle back under the loose board in the back of her closet.

Feeling a little buzzed, she walked back over to her bed and sat back down, grabbing her phone from her bag. She brought the phone closer to her face, as she scrolled through it, seeing all the many contacts she had in her phone, but sadly most she didn't even know who they were. They were just part of the same crowd as her or someone she met at a party, but never talked to again.

She choked back a sob, when she came across Camden's number. Even though he had been gone for the last few years, she could never bring herself to delete his number. There were even times in the past that she had called the number and left him messages on his voice mail until the number was finally disconnected.

She scrolled through the phone a little more and felt tears fall down her face when she came across Isaac's number. His number was another one she could never bring herself to delete. She wished she could call him, but knew she couldn't. Besides what would she even say to him? '_I'm going crazy and I need you_', He would just laugh at her and hang up the phone.

Henley tossed her phone aside and laid her hands on her face, feeling more tears falling down her face. For someone who was supposed to be popular, she had never felt so alone.

This wasn't the way her life was supposed to go. She remembered all the plans she and Isaac made growing up. They would always try to predict how their lives would be once they made it to high school. It was always different things, just depending on what they were dreaming of at the time, but the main thing was they would always be best friends. That was one prediction that didn't come true and it was that prediction that broke her heart.

With the past in mind, she leaned over the bed, hanging off the side, as she reached under her bed and pulled out a box. She laid the box on her bed and opened it to reveal pictures, trinkets and letters that Isaac had given her through the years back when they were friends.

After they drifted apart, she had tried to throw everything away, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she boxed it up and slide it under her bed, trying to ignore it was even there, which was a lot harder than she thought.

She pulled out a few letters, reading over them, a tearful laugh escaping from her lips. Some of his letters were a play-by-play of the things one of their most hated teachers would do, some where listing things they should do that weekend; like movies to watch or comics he wanted to share with her. There were even a few letters of a 'comic' he was writing starring the both of them.

They would pass the note between each other, both adding things to the story and sometimes she would even draw a few things to go along with it. Drawing was something she use to enjoy, but it had been two years since she picked up a pencil.

She sat the letters aside and picked up several pictures. Most were of her and Isaac at different ages and some even had Camden in them. She came across one of the last pictures she had with Camden and Isaac, feeling fresh tears fill her eyes. Her face scrunched up, as she fell over on the bed and began to cry as all the past memories hit her at once.

Henley wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping. The last thing she remembered was looking at pictures, then crying herself to sleep, but when she heard someone softly call out her name. She opened her eyes and gasped in surprise when she realized she was back in the woods again.

It was a lot like the last time, only this time she didn't see Scott anywhere, but she did see the red eyes again and felt drawn to them. She took a few steps toward the creature. In reality she knew she should be running in the opposite direction, but she couldn't make herself turn away and run.

"Who-Who are you?" Henley quietly asked, as she got closer to the animal. Now that she was closer she could see it was a wolf, a huge wolf with red eyes that stared right at her. "What do you want with me?"

The animal circled around her, stopping when it ending up in front of her again. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw the wolf transforming into a human in front of her eyes. He was a few inches taller than her with dark hair and half of his face was scarred with burns. The older man smirked, as he walked closer to her.

"It's nice to see you again, Henley." He stated.

"Do I know you?" She asked nervously, as she took a step back.

"No, but I know you and you have something I need." He said.

"What?" Henley breathed out, confused.

He circled around her, coming to a stop behind her. He brushed her hair aside, pushing it all over one shoulder to expose her neck. She felt sharp claws dance across her skin, before he whispered,"Now this might pinch a little, but once I do this, everything will make more sense. We'll be one... connected."

"I don't understand." Henley whimpered out.

"You will." He stated, before shoving his claws in the back of her neck, causing her to cry out in pain before falling to the ground and blacking out.

The next time she opened her eyes, she noticed she was by Camden's grave again like the last dream she had. But also like before she didn't remember how she got there. Feeling a pain, she reached back to feel the back of her neck, noticing two puncture wounds.

She lowered her eyebrows in confusion. Remembering the dream she had. She remembered the wolf man stabbing her in the neck, but that couldn't have been real. Just like when she was younger and saw a woman turn from a wolf to a human.

But she knew that wasn't real, it couldn't have been. That is what her psychologist said. With everything going on in her personal life, maybe her mind was making up things to help her escape the drama going on.

She touched the mark on her neck again, as she wondered to herself where it could have come from. Maybe she cut it on a branch while she slept walked to the cemetery. That has to be what was going on. None of what happened had to be true. It was just too crazy to be true.

_- (o0o) -_

After making her way home in a daze and changing her clothes, she went to school and headed for the nurse's office, planning to have her bandage up the wound on her neck. She knew she could have gotten her mom to do it, but then she'll have to answer questions she couldn't. At least with the school nurse she wouldn't have to explain things or could at least lie and not worry about being questioned.

Once her neck was bandaged, she opened the door to leave the office and heard it hit someone who was trying to enter the room. She gasped and peeked around the door, seeing that the person she hit was Isaac.

She saw him holding his head, making her feel bad and without even thinking about it, she rushed over to him as she breathed out an apology.

She tried to pull his hands away to check him out, but he brushed her aside and tried to walk past her, as he mumbled out,"I'm fine."

"Isaac! Stop being stubborn and let me look." Henley argued, as she grabbed his arm to turn him toward her. She gasped and covered her mouth for a moment when she saw the black eye. "Oh, my God! Did I just do that to you?"

"No, no, it was... it's from something else." He rubbed his forehead, as he added,"You just hit my head."

"From where?" She questioned, ignoring his last comment. She was curious where he got the black eye from.

"It's... I, uh, it's from lacrosse." Isaac lied, not wanting to tell her where he actually got it from. He told himself it was cause it was none of her business. She hasn't been a part of his life in two years, he didn't have to tell her about how his dad had began to hit him in the last two years. She knew about his father's temper, she knew he use to yell at him and Camden often, but she didn't know he had gotten worst since Camden's death.

"We had practice this morning." He added, as he went to walk away until she grabbed his arm to stop him again.

"No you didn't. There was no practice this morning." She pointed out. She remembered hearing Jackson and Danny talking about it.

"Okay so it wasn't this morning." Isaac admitted. He tried to leave again then groaned out loud when she stopped him once more.

"Then where did you get the black eye, Isaac?"

"Why the hell do you care, Henley?" He snapped back. "Last time I checked we haven't been friends in a while so I don't have to tell you anything. This isn't any of your business."

"Maybe I want to make it my business." She snapped back, as she held on to his arm. "Isaac, if someone is hurting you-"

"I should what? Tell you?" He interrupted. "What are you going to do, Henley? You going to save me? Make it all better?" He scoffed, as he jerked his arm away and added,"I don't need your pity and I-"

"Let me guess... you don't need me." Henley interrupted with an eye roll. "Yeah, Isaac, I have heard that before." She added, as she shot him a look.

She held up her hands, as she snapped,"Message received!" Without another word, she turned around and walked away. She didn't even know why she bothered. She should have known trying to talk to him was a huge mistake.

Isaac blew out a breath as he watched her walk down the hall. A part of him wanted to tell her, a part wanted to open up to her, but he figured what was the point.

It wouldn't fix anything between them and it wouldn't stop his dad from hitting him. All she would do was express her concern then walk away again and he didn't need that. He couldn't handle seeing her walk out of his life again. It was too heartbreaking every other time.

_- (o0o) -_

Henley attended a few of her classes, barely listening to the teachers and pretending to take notes. Instead she was doodling in her notebook and trying to make sense of everything that was going on. It was really starting to scare her.

She didn't know what to make of the glowing eyes or how to ever research it, but the sleepwalking she could. Which was why she was now sitting in the library during her free period searching the internet for what she could about sleepwalking

She read a few articles, not getting any clear answers for what could be going on with her. She blew out a breath, then laid her fingers back on the keyboard. She glanced around the room for a minute, making sure no one was watching her, as she began a new search.

First she looked up people turning into wolves, which led her to shapeshifting, which led her to werewolves.

She was in the middle of reading an article when someone walked up behind her. When she heard someone mumbling behind her, she quickly closed what she was reading, then spun around, seeing Stiles standing behind her.

"What are you doing?" Henley asked.

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"I asked you first." She added, as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you standing behind me?" Before he could answer, she let out a sigh, as she tilted her head to the side and said,"Wait, please don't tell me you are into me now and stalking me. It's not going to work with Lydia and it's not going to work with me either. Sorry."

"Wha-No! That's not-I'm not... what?" Stiles stuttered out. He shook his head, before adding,"I'm not into you. I was just-I was walking by and saw what you were reading. You know, don't you?"

"I know what?" Henley asked confused. "Wait..." She added, as she stood up from her chair to stand in front of him. "What do you know?"

"I don't know, what do you know?" Stiles asked back. Scott had mentioned to him before about feeling drawn to her, making both boys wonder if she was something supernatural. He also wonder what she already knew, if she knew more than them or nothing at all. If she knew nothing he couldn't pull her into the werewolf world. meaning he had to be careful how he answered.

"I don't know what I know, but I know you know something." Henley said back, as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I know a lot of things so I don't know if I know the thing you think I know." Stiles stated.

"Wait, what?" Henley asked confused. She shook her head, as she added,"Don't do that. Don't confuse me. Just tell me what you know."

"What I know? What do I know..." He quietly said to himself. He cleared his through, as he added,"I, uh, I know..." As his voice trailed off, he glanced over her shoulder, seeing the clock on the wall. He blew out a breath, as he pointed at it, then added,"Huh, will you look at the time. I gotta go."

"Stiles!" Henley hissed out, as he brushed past her.

She shook her head with a sigh, when she saw him rush out of the room, ignoring her. She had a feeling he knew something and running from her only confirmed it. She didn't know how, but she was going to get the truth from him. She had to find out what the hell was going on.

_- (o0o) -_

She tried to look up a few more things in the library with no luck, then walked out of the room and saw Allison down the hall standing at her locker with a confused look on her face, as she pulled out a jacket. Henley called out to her, as she made her way over toward her friend.

"Hey, what's going on?" Henley asked her.

"Did you put my jacket in my locker?" Allison questioned, as she held up the jacket in her hands. It was the one she wear to the party recently. She couldn't remember where she left it, but she knew it wasn't in her locker.

Henley shook her head, as she suggested,"Maybe it was Lydia? She knows your combination too."

"You're probably right." Allison said, as she reached inside to grab a few books she would need.

Henley folded her arms across her chest and leaned back against the locker beside hers. She laid her head against the locker to relax, until she felt like someone was staring at them. She pushed away from the locker and glanced around, but didn't see anyone or anything. She was sure something was there, she could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing up.

"What is it?" Allison asked, when she saw the look on Henley's face.

"I thought..." She began to say, as she glanced around again. She looked back at Allison, as she shook her head, a small chuckle escaping, as she added,"It's nothing. I'm being paranoid. Just ignore me."

"Are you sure?" Allison asked, as she looked down the hall, but didn't see anything.

"I'm sure." Henley said with a small nod.

"Oh! I meant to tell you... We're all going out after the game." Allison said. "You and me, Lydia, Jackson and I invited Scott and told him Stiles could go with us too."

"I'm sure Lydia is going to love that." Henley said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I figured she wouldn't be too happy about that, but Stiles is.. he's not that bad..." Allison said, trying to be nice. "Plus he's a really good friend of Scott's and I just want to include him."

Henley opened her mouth to respond, until she felt a wave of dizziness, causing her to lean back against the locker again. Allison was looking inside her locker, and didn't see how badly her friend was looking.

"But I was also thinking, maybe you could invite Isaac." Allison said. When Henley didn't answer, she thought it was cause she didn't agree with the idea, causing her to added,"I know what you're thinking. You two are not friends anymore, but that doesn't mean things can't change."

"Allison, I don't-" Henley tried to say, as her vision blurred.

"I really think you two could work things out." Allison interrupted. "The way he looks at you..." She began to say, as she shut her locker door then turned to look at her friend, finally seeing how badly she looked. Her face was pale and sweaty, and she looked like she was about to pass out at any moment.

"Henley! Are you okay?" Allison asked with a concern look on her face.

"Yeah, I just-I just felt faint for a moment, but I'm okay." Henley said, trying to downplay how badly she felt. "I gotta get to class. I'll talk to you later." She added, as she turned and rushed down the hall, never knowing someone with red glowing eyes was near by.

She quickly turned a corner and leaned back against the wall, as the tried to catch her breath and wait for the dizzy spell to pass. She felt so drain all of a sudden, like she could barely keep her eyes open. She slid down the wall, sitting down on the floor and laid her head back against the wall. She had just closed her eyes when she heard a pair of squeaky shoes walking toward her, but she was too tired to open her eyes to see who it was.

Isaac turned the corner, heading for his locker, and froze when he saw her sitting on the floor. At first glance it looked like she was just trying to catch a quick nap, until he saw her heavy breathing and how pale she looked.

Without even thinking about it, he walked over to her, squatting down in front of her, as he gently shook her shoulder and softly said her name, trying to wake her up. She let out a painful groan, as her head began to hurt and she heard a voice calling to her, the same voice from her dream. It was the man with the red eyes, then one who stuck his claws in the back of her neck in the dream.

_"Don't worry, my little spark, I won't take too much. I just need to get a little stronger. I need to make them pay." _She heard the voice say.

Isaac lowered his eyebrows in concern when he heard her mumbling to herself, but couldn't understand what she was saying. He laid a hand on the side of her face, as he quietly said her name again, wishing she would open her eyes. He was beginning to worry about her.

"Henley, hey, Henley, open your eyes." Isaac softly said, as he lightly touched the side of her face.

Henley eyes flickered opened, seeing Isaac's blue eyes staring at her in concern. "Isaac?" She breathed out, confused. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. I just found you here." Isaac said. He brushed a lock of hair from her face, as he asked,"Why are you sitting in the middle of the hall? Did you pass out or something?"

"What?" Henley breathed out, as she glanced around in confusion. She had no idea what just happened. She quickly scrambled up to her feet and leaned back against the wall. "How did I-" She turned her attention back to Isaac, her breathing labored.

She took a deep breath, feeling her heart race, as she said,"I-I need to get to class."

"Whoa, Henley, wait!" Isaac called out, as he grabbed her arm to keep her from walking away. "What is going on with you?"

Henley scoffed, as she pulled her arm away, then said,"It's none of your business." She shot him a look, as she added,"I mean, isn't that what you told me earlier?"

"Henley..."

"No, you know what, you don't want to tell your secrets, so I don't have to tell you mine." Henley interrupted. "You don't need my pity and I don't need yours."

"It's not pity, Henley, you look terrible and I'm-"

"Wow, thanks for the compliment, Isaac." Henley said sarcastically. "You really know what a girl wants to hear."

"No, that's not-I didn't mean it that way." Isaac tried to explain. When she tried to interrupt him again, he snapped,"Will you just let me talk!"

"Why? What are you going to do, Isaac? Save me? Make it all better?" She questioned sarcastically, repeating his questions from earlier. Before he can answer, she shook her head, as she mumbled,"Just leave me alone, Isaac."

Without another word, she brushed past him, needing a moment to herself. She came across a girl's restroom and went inside. She walked over to the sink to splash some cold water on her face, then looked at herself in the mirror.

Thankfully she wasn't feeling as drained, but Isaac was right, she look terrible. Her face was still slightly pale and there were circles under her eyes that were not there when she woke up that morning. She looked like she had not slept in weeks.

"What the hell is going on?" She quietly said in the empty bathroom. But unfortunately there was no answer for her. Things were getting even more confusing and she was even more lost, and had nowhere to turn.

_- (o0o) -_

_a/n - Hey all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have to say it was one of my favorites to write so far. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to RHatch89, Momsen-xxxx, xxxRena, CharlotteM98, WickedlyMinx, Monkey. gone. to. heaven, Lucy Greenhill, Guest and MessintheMirror for reviewing. Happy reading =)_


	10. Sometimes The Truth Hurts

_**Chapter Ten - Sometimes The Truth Hurts**_

Henley looked at herself in the mirror, finally starting to see some color come back to her face. She still didn't know what caused her to feel so drained earlier. There wasn't much she was understanding lately. Everything was crazy and out of control, and she felt completely lost.

When she heard her cell phone beep, she reached into her bag and pulled it out, seeing she had a text message from Lydia. Apparently Scott wasn't planning to play in the game, she had tried to persuade him into playing and wanted Henley to do the same. She figured with both of them in his ear, he would listen to reason.

Henley blew out a breath, then text Lydia back, telling her she would do it. At least it would distract her from whatever was going on in her life.

She glanced in the mirror one more time, noticing she looked a little more like herself, then turned to leave the bathroom. It was time to put the wall back up and play her part.

She exited the bathroom and walked down a few hallways, seeing Scott at his locker changing out books. Now was a good time as any to talk to him.

"Scott!" Henley called out, as she made her way over toward him. He jumped slightly then turned to look at her, as she added,"What is this I hear about you not playing in the game?"

"Some things are more important than a game." Scott mumbled, as he took another book out of his locker.

"Like what?" Henley questioned. Before he could answer, she added,"Look, it's simple, before this year, you were a nobody. I bet you and Stiles spent your time touching yourselves and playing some nerdy role-playing game or something else lame." She flashed him a smile, as she continued,"But now... now you have a chance to be someone. You have a chance to actually be a part of the winning team instead of riding the bench and you have an amazing girl who's very interested in you, but tell me, do you think Allison is going to be into you still if you go back to being a loser?"

Scott blew out a breath, knowing deep down she was right. His fear was going back to a nobody and losing Allison, but he also couldn't forget Derek's threat. He turned his head to look at her, then lowered his eyebrows when he saw a glow around her again. It wasn't as bright as last time, but it was still there, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop staring at her, it was like she was drawing him in.

Seeing that he wasn't going to answer, she did it for him, "She won't, Scott. No one wants to date the loser on a losing team. So whatever the problem is, man up and play, okay?"

When he didn't answer her and continue to stare at her, she yelled out his name, causing him to jump and broke the daze he was in. "Okay?" She asked again.

Not wanting to admit he was staring at her and not paying attention, he nodded his head, as he said,"Uh, y-yeah. Yeah, okay."

Henley flashed a smile, happy that he agreed. "Glad you came to your senses. See you in the game." She said, as she went to walk away.

Realizing what she said, Scott lowered his eyebrows, as he said,"Wait, what?" He reached out to grab her arm to stop her, then quickly pulled back when she shocked him.

She quickly glanced up at him, seeing his eyes flash yellow for a moment, causing her to gasp. She placed her hand over her mouth for a moment, as she took a staggering step back. She dropped her hands, as she asked,"What the hell was that?"

"I-I don't know." Scott said nervously. He didn't know what just happened, but just with that one touch he could feel energy radiating off of her. It was intoxicating and addictive.

"Scott, what the hell are you?" Henley angrily asked, as she took a step toward him, causing him to take a quick step back. Something weird was going on and it was something with him.

She closed her eyes for a moment, flashing back to when she was little and saw the eyes in the woods, then she saw herself sitting in the psychiatrist office and being told that everything she saw was just her imagination, but this was not her imagination, this wasn't her eyes playing tricks. She knew what she saw. She knew his eyes flashed yellow.

She snapped her eyes open, as she snapped,"Scott, what is going on?"

"N-Nothing. Whatever you think you saw, you-you didn't." He lied, as he cautiously took a step back from her, his back hitting the row of lockers behind him. He didn't know what was going on with her or what that was just now, but he couldn't reveal his secret. If she knew what he was, he was worried she would tell Allison and spread it all over school.

"Don't! Don't just brush this off as I'm crazy!" Henley stated. "I've heard that before, but just now... I know what I saw."

"Henley, you didn't-" He began to say, as they heard someone call out their names. He glanced over his shoulder to see Allison standing down the hall. When he saw her walking toward them, he turned back to look at Henley with wide eyes, hoping she wouldn't mention anything about what just happened.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Allison asked, as she came to a stop beside them. She could tell her brunette friend was upset about something. She turned her attention to her, as she asked,"Are you still feeling bad? I can take you to the nurse."

"No, I'm fine." Henley lied. She gave a bitter chuckle, as she added,"Apparently I'm just crazy."

"What?" Allison asked confused. She looked at Scott for a moment, wondering if he knew what she was talking about, but he just shrugged and acted like he was just as confused as her.

"Nothing." Henley mumbled. She flashed her a small smile, as she added,"Nothing, just forget it. I'm sorry. I got to get to class."

Without another word, she walked past them to make her way down the hall, leaving Allison even more confused than she already was. She hated to confuse her friend, but it's not like she could tell her to truth. She couldn't tell her about Scott's eyes. It would just be her word against his, then she'll be dragged back to a psychiatrist. She wasn't going to go through that again. She refused to do that again.

_- (o0o) -_

Later that day, after the bell rang to end class, Henley made her way down the hallway. When she saw Allison up ahead, she made her way over to her, feeling like she needed to apologize for the way she was acting earlier. She had to make her believe everything was fine.

"Hey." Henley said, as she came to a stop beside her.

"Hey, how are you?" Allison asked with a concern look on her face.

"I'm fabulous." Henley lied, as she flashed her a smile. "Sorry for being so weird earlier. I guess I was still feeling a little bad from before."

"It's fine. I just want to make sure you are okay." Allison said, as she gave her arm a friendly rub. "You're going to make it to the game tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, wouldn't miss it." Henley said. "Besides Lydia will need someone to help hold her Jackson signs."

"She makes signs for Jackson?" Allison asked. When Henley nodded her head, she chuckled, as she added,"Of course she does."

"Ah, speak of the devil." Henley mumbled, as they saw Lydia walking toward them with a lacrosse player on either side of her.

The three came to a stop in front of the two brunettes. Lydia nodded her head toward the boys, as she turned her attention to Allison and said,"This is Nate and Daniel. They're on the team with Jackson." She looked at the two guys, as she added,"Boys, this is Allison Argent, she is new here."

As they began to talk to Allison, asking her how she liked the school and town, Henley softly chuckled, knowing what Lydia was doing. Seeing that Lydia was looking at something down the hall, she turned her head, seeing that Scott was watching Allison as she chatted with the lacrosse players.

Scott glanced at Henley for a moment, as she shot him a look, as if telling him if he doesn't play, he could lose Allison. She looked away from Scott, looking further down the hallway and noticed Isaac standing at his locker watching her. When the two locked eyes, he shook his head before turning away, but she saw the look of disappointment appear before he did.

She continued to look at him, until she heard Lydia called her name a few times. She turned her head to look at the red-head; who shot her a smile, before nodding her head toward one of the guys, before saying,"You remember Nate, right?"

"Yeah, hey, Nate." Henley said with a friendly smile.

"Hey, you're Alex's girl, right?" Nate questioned.

"Ex girlfriend." Lydia spoke up and said. "She is completely single."

Henley playfully rolled her eyes, knowing what Lydia was trying to do now. She was trying to set her up with someone new. She folded her arms across her chest and glanced down the hall again, seeing Isaac watching her with that disappointed look on his face again, before he closed his locker and began to walk down the hall.

She turned her had back toward her friends, as she said,"Hey, I have to go to my locker before class. I'll see you two later." She had only taken a few steps, when Lydia grabbed her arm to stop her, before quietly saying,"Where are you going? I brought Nate over here for you."

"Yeah, I figured that, but I told you, Lyd, I don't need a boyfriend." Henley said back. "But I do appreciate the gesture. I feel a little like I'm being pimped out, but still, I appreciate it." When Lydia opened her mouth, she quickly interrupted, as she said,"I'm sorry, but I really gotta go, Lyd."

Before the red-head could say anything else, Henley rushed down the hallway in the direction that Isaac went. She came up behind him and as he went to turn a corner, she grabbed his arm and dragged him over toward the closest empty classroom.

"What the hell is your problem?" Isaac snapped, as he watched her close the classroom door.

She spun around, as she snapped back,"What the hell is your problem, Isaac?" Before he could answer, she added,"Why do you keep looking at me like that? What is that look for?"

"What look?" Isaac asked, confused.

"The look, Isaac! You know what look." She said, as she folded her arms across her chest and shot him a look.

"We're not doing this." Isaac said with a sigh, as he tried to walk past her, but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

She spun him around to face her, as she stated,"Yes we are." She poked him in the chest, as she added,"You are going to tell me why you keep looking at me with that judgy look. Like I'm such a huge disappointment in your eyes."

"Why do you even care how I look at you, Henley?" He shot back, as he threw out his arms.

"Cause I do!" She snapped, taking them both by surprised. She didn't know why she cared and until the words spilled out of her mouth, she never thought she did care about his opinion on her.

Isaac took a deep breath, as he turned around, resting his hands on his hips as he thought about her words. He didn't know why she cared so much and he also didn't know why he liked the fact that she did care.

He blew out a calming breath, then turned back around to face her, as he said,"Okay, you want to know why? The truth?" When she nodded her head, he continued,"Cause I know this isn't the real you, Henley. The clothes, the way you look down on others, the partying, the bitchy attitude... None of this is you. This is _not _you."

"Isaac, you haven't been a part of my life for two years. You have no idea who I am now." Henley pointed out, as she shot him an angry look.

"Two years or not, I will always know who you really are, Henley." Isaac stated, as he took a step toward her while reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a picture then handed it to her, as he added,"This is who you are."

She looked down at the picture with wide eyes. It was the picture she had fallen asleep holding the night before. The picture of herself, Isaac and Camden.

She raised her head to look at him, as she quietly asked,"Where did you get this?"

"I had to go by the cemetery during lunch and I found it on Camden's grave." Isaac explained. "I'm guessing it came from you."

She didn't remember leaving the picture on his grave, but there again she didn't even remember going to the cemetery. She must have had it with her while sleepwalking and left it there.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's mine." Henley said, barely above a whisper, as she nodded her head. She lowered her head to look at the picture again, tears filled her eyes, as she lightly ran a finger over their smiling faces.

Isaac kept his eyes on her, seeing how the picture was affecting her and took a step toward her. When she raised her head, she was surprised to see how close the two were to each other now. All it would take was one to lean forward a little and certain parts could be touching. But she wasn't going to think about that. She was _not_ going to think about kissing him.

Isaac tapped his finger on the picture, as he softly said,"This is you, Henley." He caught her eyes, as he continued,"You are the girl who still visits my brother cause he was just as big part of your life as he was mine. You were the girl who I use to tell everything to. You know everything about me, Henley, all my hopes, dreams and fears. You could use any of that at any moment to destroy me, but you never did. You can make my life a living hell, but you don't. Cause that's not the type of person you are. No matter what kind of act you try to play, you're not a cold-hearted person."

"I may be mad at you and hurt, but I never hated you, Isaac." She softly admitted. "I would never use anything from our past against you. Like you said, I'm not that kind of girl."

"No you're not." Isaac agreed. "You're the girl that I..."

"I'm the girl that you what?" Henley questioned, when he paused.

Isaac slightly shook his head, realizing he almost slipped and confessed how he fell in love with her years ago, but he couldn't tell her that. He could never tell her that. Instead he said,"You're the girl that was always so happy and smiling."

"Yeah, well, I don't have much to smile about anymore." She quietly said, as she lowered her head for a moment.

Isaac lightly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He cupped her cheek, as he softly said,"That's a shame, cause I always loved your smile."

"Well if something good ever happens again, maybe one day you'll get to see the smile." Henley said back.

He laid his other hand on the other side of her face, holding her face in his hands, as he said,"Believe it or not, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy."

She felt tears fill her eyes, as she said,"But how can I be when I lost Cam..." She paused for a moment before whispering out,"And you."

"Maybe you haven't completely lost me, Henley." He whispered back, as he absentmindedly ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

Henley didn't know what was happening between them at the moment. The fact that they were not yelling at each other was suprising, but when she saw him lean toward her more, she was even more surprised. What shocked her the most though was when she felt her eyes flutter shut as she waited for his lips to press against hers. She hadn't thought about kissing Isaac in years, but in this moment that was all she wanted.

Isaac brought his face closer to hers and lightly rubbed his nose against hers, before pausing inches from her lips. He didn't know what suddenly came over him, but after seeing glimpses of his Meddy coming through he couldn't stop himself from wanting to kiss her.

Ever since their first kiss at age eleven, he would dream often about kissing her again, as much as he hated to admit it there were even a few times he thought about it after they drifted apart. She was the only girl he had ever kissed, but he didn't need to kiss any more to know how good kissing her was or how right it felt.

When he noticed her eyes closing, he took it as a sign to go for it. He took a shaky breath, then went to press his lips against her, but before their lips could touch, they heard the bell ring, signaling the start of their next class, and causing them to jumped back from each other.

Henley leaned against a desk, as she tried to catch her breath. She glanced over at Isaac, seeing that he was doing the same, expect he had his head lowered to avoid looking at her. He was mentally yelling at himself for what he almost did. He couldn't believe he almost kissed her, not cause he didn't want to, but because that was the worst thing that could happen between them.

They weren't friends, they could barely talk to each other without biting their heads off. Kissing her would have just made everything between them worst, He hated himself for doing that, for ruining the little bit of progress they made, but mostly he hated himself for wanting to kiss her. He couldn't fall for her again. He couldn't allow himself to feel anything for her again. It hurt too much the first time.

"Isaac..." She breathed out, as she took a step toward him, but he quickly backed up.

"We should-We should get to class and that..." He began to say, as he gestured between them. "That shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, I just... I'm sorry."

Henley folded her arms across her chest, as she watched him rush out of the room like he couldn't get away from her fast enough. As if things were not already confusing enough, now this happened.

There were times earlier she saw her Isaac; the boy who promised they would be friends forever, the boy she could count on and the boy she loved. Then when she saw him leaning toward her, she couldn't help but flash back to the time they kissed when they were younger and her body craved more.

She wanted him to kiss her and she even felt the familiar flutters she use to feel for him years ago, but then a flash it was gone and he was pushing her away again.

They were right back where they started, only this time instead of leaving her mad or upset, she was mostly confused and feeling things she had not felt in years. At the moment she didn't know which was worst, the fighting or the confusion. But either way she couldn't help but think everything just got a whole lot more complicated.

_- (o0o) -_

That evening, Henley sat silently at the kitchen table with her family, as a million of thoughts raced through her mind. Between all the crazy stuff going on lately and the weird moment with Isaac, she couldn't concentrate on anything around her. Thankfully, Logan kept their parents entertained during dinner and they didn't notice how spacey she was.

She forced a few bites of food in her mouth, then asked if she could be excused. She lied and said she had a big test coming up that she needed to study for, which sadly could be true. She didn't pay much attention to her classes that day.

Once in her bedroom, she sat in the middle of her bed with the box of Isaac momentos in front of her. She had put everything back in the box earlier, but was tempted to go back through it again. She didn't know why she was torturing herself with the past so much, maybe cause it was better than her current present.

She cautiously reached out to open the box, but before she could touch it, she heard her cell phone ringing, causing her to jerk her hand back. She glanced over at her desk, when she had left her phone, then stood up to drag herself across the room to answer it.

Seeing who it was calling, she placed her phone against her ear, as she called out,"Hey, Lyd."

"Hey, Hen, what's going on with you today?" Lydia questioned.

"What do you mean? Nothing is going on." Henley lied.

"Allison mentioned you've been weird all day, then I bring you cute boy and you bolt, not to mention you forgot all about our plans today."

"What plans?" Henley asked confused. She honestly did not remember making plans with Lydia, but there again with everything going on she could barely remember anything anymore.

"We were suppose to meet up after school, remember?" Lydia said. "I needed to go by the craft store to get things to make Jackson's signs for the game tomorrow."

"Right, sorry, Lyd." Henley said, feeling bad for letting her down. "I can meet you now. We'll do it now, okay?" She added, as she slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed her keys.

"I already grabbed some poster boards and a marker from a convenience store on the way to dinner with Jackson." Lydia said. "I just won't get to do a fancy sign for him like I wanted to."

"I'm sorry, Lydia. I really am, I just-it slipped my mind." Henley said.

"Well if you really wanted to make it up to me you can come keep me company at the hospital." Lydia suggested.

"Why are you at the hospital?" She asked confused.

"Have you forgotten every talk we have had today or something?" Lydia questioned, then added,"Jackson is getting a cortisone shot so he can play in the game tomorrow. I think he should get one right before the game too."

"Right." Henley said, vaguely remembering Lydia telling her about it now. "Is that such a good idea though? I mean, wouldn't it be better to just wait for his shoulder to heal."

"We don't have time for it to heal. He has to play, we can't start the season off with a lost. We have to stay on top." Lydia said, then added with chuckle,"And you know I like being on top."

Henley laughed at her comment, then said,"Sadly I know that since this isn't the first time you have told me."

"So are you coming to keep me company?" Lydia asked. "After we leave here, Jackson wants to meet up with some of the team at his house to watch last year games. I can not deal with that on my own."

"Is Alex-"

"No, he's not going to be there." Lydia interrupted. "I told Jackson to make sure he was not invited."

"You didn't tell him why, did you?" Henley asked worriedly. The less people who knew about the Alex thing the better. She wasn't dumb, she knew how the world worked. No matter what he did, some people would still side with him and turn against her. Plus she just didn't want many people to know. She didn't want to talk about it and wanted to pretend nothing happened.

"I didn't say a word." Lydia promised. "He is curious about it though, so expect some questions soon."

"Okay, thanks." Henley said, as she blew out a breath and ran a hand through her hair. She opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could, she heard someone trying to speak to Lydia. The more he talked, the more she recognized his voice, causing her to asked,"Wait, is that Stiles?"

"I don't know." Lydia mumbled. "Hold on, give me a second." She added, as she took the bluetooth out of her ear and looked at the boy with the shaved head standing in front of her. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating?" She asked him.

"No. Sorry. I'll just sit." Stiles said, as he pointed off to the side. When he saw her putting the bluetooth back in her ear, he added,"You don't care."

"You know what, Lyd, I will come there." Henley said, hoping she could corner Stiles somehow and find out some things. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

_- (o0o) -_

Thankfully the traffic was light and she was able to make it to the hospital within minutes. She entered the building and made her way down the hall like she was on a mission and in a way she was. She knew Stiles and Scott knew exactly what was going on or at least more than she knew, and if one was at the hospital chances are the other one wasn't far away.

She had just turned down another hallway, when she suddenly felt drawn to a certain room a few doors down. She took a few cautious steps toward the close door. She glanced over at the name beside the door, seeing who was inside. It was a man named Peter Hale.

She turned her head back to look at the door, then placed a hand on it. She took a shaky breath, as she began to feel sleepy, like all of her energy was being sucked away. She knew she should take a step back, but she couldn't force herself to do it until she heard someone called out.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

Henley snapped her head to the side, as she dropped her hand, and saw a red-headed nurse standing beside her. "I just.. I'm-I'm looking for a friend. Sorry." She mumbled out.

"Well I doubt your friend is in there." The nurse stated.

"Right, sorry." Henley said, apologizing again. She turned to walk away, but was still feeling so drawn to the room, she was finding it hard to walk away.

She turned back toward the door, as the nurse cryptically said,"You don't come to him. He comes to you."

"Wait, what?" Henley asked confused, as she turned her head to look at her.

"You should go." The nurse said, as she took a step closer to Henley, scaring her.

The teen took a few staggering steps back, before turning around and rushing down the hallway. She glanced over her shoulders for a moment, making sure the nurse wasn't following her and noticed she wasn't there anymore. Maybe she just imagined the whole thing.

With her head still turned, she quickly turned a corner and felt herself slamming into someone.

She took a quick step back and laid a hand on the wall to catch herself, then raised her head to see that she had ran into Scott; who had just walked out of the morgue.

She shot him a look, as she asked,"What were you doing in there?" He stuttered a few times, causing her to sarcastically add,"Or am I just crazy again? Are you going to tell me I am imagining things again?"

"I-I was just... I went into the wrong room." Scott lamely said. He cringed at how badly his lie was. His mother worked there for crying out loud, he knew that hospital like the back of his hand. "Nothing is going on." He continued to lie.

Henley glanced over his shoulders for a moment, seeing Stiles coming down the hall toward them; looking like he was up to no good just like Scott. She turned her attention back to the boy in front of her, as she shot his a look, letting him know she didn't believe him. She nodded toward Stiles, as she said,"Yeah, looks like you two are up to nothing at all."

"Hey, Henley, you look-" Stiles began to say, as he came to a stop beside his best friend.

"Like I just caught you two doing something that you're probably not suppose to be doing?" Henley guessed, as she interrupted him. She took a step toward them, causing them to take a step back, as she said,"Okay, seriously, what the hell is going on with you two?"

When neither boy answered, she continued,"And don't try to tell me nothing cause I know something is." She turned her attention to Scott, as she stated,"You and I shared a dream and I still don't know how the hell that happened and I can tell by the look on your face as I say this, you know exactly what I am talking about."

"Whoa, wait, you two shared a dream?" Stiles asked in surprise, as he look between Scott and Henley. "Wow..." He breathed out excitedly. "That's pretty cool."

"It wasn't very cool." Henley corrected him. "It was weird and scary and I still don't understand how it happened."

"Wait..." Stiles began to say, as a worried look appeared on his face. He turned his attention to the brunette girl, as he asked,"We haven't shared any dreams have we?"

"What?" No!" Henley answered.

Stiles blew out a sigh of relief, as he said,"Good. That could get a little awkward."

Henley shot him a look, as she shook her head at him, before saying,"You are so weird."

"I'll take that." Stiles said, with a nod. When a thought hit him, he added,"Oh, but don't tell Lydia I've had dreams about you."

"Trust me, Stiles, I won't be telling anyone that." Henley pointed out, as she folded her arms across her chest. She turned her head back to Scott, as she added,"So are you going to tell me what is going on or not? Why did we share a dream, what is that freaking glow I see around you and how the hell did you get your eyes to flash yellow?"

"Oh, woah, let's not-let's not just blurt this stuff out in the open." Stiles said nervously, as he glanced around making sure no one was near by and overheard them.

He grabbed one of Henley's arms and dragged her across the hall and tried to open the closest door, while nodded his head toward Scott, telling him to follow them. He silently cursed when he realized the door was locked. He led her down the hall a little further, ignoring her as she told him to let her go.

He glance behind him, making sure Scott was still behind them, then hissed out in pain when Henley kicked him in the shin.

He released her, as he reached down to rub his leg. "Ow! Why did you do that?" He questioned, as he glanced over at the pissed off brunette.

"Why are you trying to drag me down the hall?" Henley snapped. "What do you think you were going to do to me?"

"Nothing!" Stiles called out. "I was just trying to find somewhere private for all of us to talk." He rubbed his leg again, as he added,"This isn't the type of conversation to have in the middle of the hospital."

"Look, we're not going to hurt you." Scott spoke up and said, as he stepped forward to come in between them. He knew Henley didn't trust them and he wanted to show her it was going to be okay. He reached out to try the door beside them, which thankfully opened to reveal an empty room.

Scott gestured for her to go, before saying,"But you're right, something is going on. I don't have the answer to all of your questions, but there are a few I can answer."

Henley nodded her head, as she took a step toward the room. When she passed by Stiles, she said,"Touch me again and your leg won't be the only place I kick."

"Noted." Stiles said, as he held up his hands.

After all three walked into the room, Stiles glanced down the hall, making sure no one saw them, then quickly shut the door. Henley walked across the room, glancing out the window for a moment, watching the sun set.

She turned around to face the boys, as she folded her arms across her chest, then said,"Okay, what is going on?"

"What do you think is going on?" Stiles questioned, wanting to know how much she knew beforehand.

"I don't know what is going on!" Henley snapped. "That's why I'm here, Stiles. All I know is I'm seeing a faint glow around certain people, I've seen glowing eyes and I'm sleepwalking. And as far as I know, I've never slept walked before in my life."

"Where do you end up at?" Scott asked. The night they had the same dream, he ended up in someone's pool.

"What does it matter?" Henley questioned. "Just tell me what the hell is going on? I feel like I am going crazy..." She cried out, as she ran her hands through her hair. "And I know you two know something."

She looked at Stiles, as she continued,"You couldn't get away fast enough when I questioned you in the library." She turned her attention to Scott, as she added,"And you are one of the worst liars I have ever met. I am tired of being lied too and being told I'm imagining things when I know I'm not. I know what I saw!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down." Stiles stated, as he went to take a step toward her. He could see she was getting upset and frustrated, and just wanted to help calm her down.

"I am calm!" Henley snapped, as she glared at him, causing him to take a quick step back.

"Yep, I was wrong. You're super calm." Stiles said sarcastically, causing her to shot him a look.

She looked back over at Scott, as she quietly pleaded,"Just don't tell me I'm crazy again. Please just tell me the truth."

Scott lowered his head for a moment, making her think he wasn't going to say anything, but when he raised his head and look at her, his eyes glowing yellow, she softly gasped, as she took a step back.

"It is true." Henley breathed out, realizing all this time she really wasn't crazy. She felt tears fill her eyes, as she thought back to all the times her psychiatrist told her what she saw wasn't real. That she just imagined it. She also thought about all the times she tried to tell her parents what she saw, but they looked at her like she was losing her mind. People really did have glowing eyes. It was really possible.

"What are you?" She softly asked, as her heart began to race. She had an idea what the answer was already, cause of the little bit of research she had done before, but she wanted to hear him say it.

Scott caught her eyes, neither one being able to look away, as he stated,"I'm a werewolf."

_- (o0o) -_

_a/n - hey all! Hope you all liked the chapter. Henley and Isaac were so close! But at least she knows about werewolves now. Thank you to everyone reading and/or adding the story. Also big thanks to Lucy Greenhill, LionHeartMisfit, xxxRena, Monkey. gone. to. heaven, RHatch89, Momsen-xxxx, LovelyFandomLover, Guest, Guest, Guest and MessintheMirror for reviewing. Happy reading =)_


End file.
